


Hammer To Fall

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Autism, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Autism... to most it is a curse. To Ruby it is just life. Added to the mix of her higher end of the scale, a lot of change which causes her to feel as though her entire world is getting destroyed piece by piece. All starting with her receiving a helper for school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter alone is 8.5k... soooo pack some snacks.

Chapter 1:

" _Ruby, can you look at me Honey?" A brunette haired woman with red tips spoke calmly as her daughter began to drag her hands through her hair, she settled her palms on her ears as she began to tug them._

_Seeing that the older woman reached up and began to move her hands gently away. She knew this was going to be the toughest part. To talk Ruby out of the reversed state she put herself in after only knowing some woman for a matter of a couple of months._

" _Ruby... honey... you need to look at me."_ _T_ _he woman spoke softer as the smaller version began to whip her head away. The elder of the two just looked at her daughter, shocked that every second she spent trapped in her mind, appeared to be destroying years worth of work. It was something that tore her apart._

_Something she knew she didn't have long to hopefully bring her back from the edge of whatever cliff she was about to take the plunge off of. She had no idea how that single woman was able to do so much without doing anything._

" _Ruby... can you please talk to me. It is just you and me. The door is closed." Summer continued as her daughter began to shake a bit. Something Summer knew could have been from multiple things. Like the fact she hadn't eaten in a couple of days, or the fact she had ignored her small workouts._

_Shaking her head furiously as she tried to get her hands back so she can claw at her ears again. "Ruby... I can't help if you don't talk. Would you rather if you drew?" Summer asked calmly, hoping she could keep her daughter from this path of near self mutilation._

_Nodding her head as Summer smiled, standing up she quickly walked over to the small plastic drawer and pulled out a small stack of papers and some of the colouring pencils. Glancing back at the table where her daughter was sitting, her hands back up at her ears. Holding them as she began to rock herself back and forth._

_Frowning a little as she walked back to the table she placed the items down in front of the younger girl. She knew what her daughter would do even before she began to draw. Something that she knew pattern wise meant something good._

_Ruby reached out and began to reorganise the pencils in the old pneumonic she remembered Yang telling her so she would remember the colours of the rainbow. Summer smiled once she saw the brightest of the yellows into place she quickly began to lightly run her fingers over the pencils, stopping once she came to the end._

_Quickly returning to the other end of the colours, she picked up the pale yellow and began to draw. Summer smiled at the skills, but knew that from the curve in the lines she clearly wanted to be straight was speaking volumes. "Did you take your medicine?" Summer asked as Ruby quickly ripped the sheet she had been drawing on and began to crumple it up._

" _No..." The small voice croaked as she began to drag her hand across the page stopping once she was sure it was going to be what she wanted. Summer smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice. Something that always brought a smile to her face. How when Ruby would draw, she would come out a little of her shell. Something that was hard to get her to do otherwise. "I'm going to go get them. Promise me you'll take them when I come back." Summer asked as Ruby quickly placed the pencil down careful as to not disturb the others sitting in the line._

" _No... they taste disgusting." Ruby chimed as Summer frowned a little. "Ruby... they may taste bad, but they are to help you. Would it help you if I got you some juice or something to help take them?" Summer asked as Ruby nodded._

" _Any preference? Orange juice? Apple juice? What_ _S_ _weetie?" Summer knew that it was important for Ruby to make the decision herself right now. She didn't want to run the risk of Ruby regressing further. "Do we still have that_ _p_ _each-lychee juice?" Ruby asked as she picked up the pale lime green pencil and began to slowly go over the lines she wanted to keep._

_Ruby knew she could do better for the diagrams, if she just gave some more time to think about the drawings. "We do. I'll go get you a glass but if I do will you take your pills?" Summer asked as Ruby nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes Ruby." Summer spoke, enjoying the way Ruby had at least opened up a bit more. She knew it was going to be hard to repair the damage that woman caused. But she needed to do it before it happened._

* * *

"Ruby, come on... you need to take your medicine. We have to get to school." a blonde woman spoke towards the girl sitting at the table. Ruby had been staring at the colourful concoction of pills. Something the blonde had no idea what it was about, but she knew her sister needed them. "They taste bad Yang. And I still need to do that stupid walking exercise." Ruby said as she began to idly poke at the pale colour pills.

"Plus we have an hour and a half till first bell." Ruby spoke again as she saw the raven haired woman place a glass with a pale orange drink down. "All we had was orange and pineapple Ruby, sorry." The raven haired woman spoke as Ruby frowned.

She knew that it was something simple. Something that she knew wouldn't affect others, but she also knew how hard her mother's friend probably checked, and she knew how hard it was for Ruby to accept something outside of her ritual. But that didn't make the clawing feeling any easier.

"It's Monday though. Monday is just normal Orange Juice. I can't drink the orange and pineapple until Tuesday." Ruby stated as the woman frowned a little at it. The raven haired woman began to rub her hand through her hair as she looked at the girl.

"Ruby, I've known you since before you could walk. I know you like the routine... but that is all we have. I wish we did... but we don't and you know you need to take them." The woman spoke as Ruby began to run her hands into her hair.

Being careful the raven haired woman reached up and gently grabbed Ruby's hands, knowing that there was going to be one thing to happen then. Something she knew how bad it was when it did happen. Something she knew she had to try and avoid. "Mom knows I'm not meant to have the orange and pineapple until tomorrow... I can only take the pills this morning with orange juice Raven." Ruby continued as she tried to free her hands against the bare containment in the older woman's hands.

"Here Rubes. I didn't drink from my glass." Yang said sliding her glass over knowing how it was going to end, and she didn't want it to end that way. "I promise it is just normal OJ... I'll drink what Mom brought you." Yang continued hoping that the red tipped brunette was going to take the glass.

Smiling Raven let go of Ruby's hands so she could grasp the glass and took a sniff. Taking a small sip from the glass she reached over to the largest of her pills and quickly downing the mouthful. Before she began to repeat the process for the remaining three pills.

After a few minutes Ruby began to smile. She knew that was probably going to be the worst part of the day. After a few minutes she began to take some deep breaths. She was glad that she could at least take the pills. She knew despite how much she loathed the taste, and feeling on her tongue... she knew it was for the best. It meant she could concentrate more in school and it would make what was to come a lot easier.

"Come on Ruby, you should do the tape work out." Raven said as Ruby nodded. Standing up from the chair Ruby began to frown as she began to walk out of the room. Looking back towards her own daughter Raven spoke up. "Get ready to go to school. I promised Summer I'd drop the both of you off."

Yang rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. "Fine. By the way you need to talk to Glynda... She has this idea that I may have _endangered_ people." Yang said as Raven stopped at the door. Quickly turning around to look at the blonde. She was about to ask what the blonde did when said blonde spoke up again. "I may have let the animals in the elementary school out, and may have placed them into the suspended ceiling. She said how she is at her 'wit's end' and she needs to speak with you about my punishment."

Sighing deeply as she began to rub her eyes a little she looked back at Yang as she pinched her nose. "While that is funny... you need to stop acting out like that Yang. What if you get expelled?" Raven asked as he blonde just snickered at her. "Relax. They have nothing. This is just speculation. Now go help Ruby. I'll clean up." Yang said shooing her mother out of the room.

Rolling her eyes as she began to walk towards the small room where she could hear some fumbling in the room meaning she knew Ruby was trying. Something that she had seen done countless times by Ruby and knew how hard she found it at times. No matter how easy it seemed, it was something she often didn't envy. She had often tried to walk in that same line, but it constantly seemed almost impossible.

As she opened the door more to take the few steps she could see Ruby standing at one end. Her right foot, just with the toes just shy of the being on the line. Taking a deep breath she looked towards Raven standing just on the other side of the closed door.

Ruby took some more deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She had been getting angry at this simple exercise. But she hadn't been able to do it and it was irking her.

As if knowing what Ruby wanted Raven began to walk the couple of feet to where the length of tape ended. "Come on Ruby. Just focus on me." Raven said as Ruby took some more deep breaths. She carefully begun to move her left foot, placing it down so her heel was just in front of her toes. She focused on the older woman's feet as she began to move her right foot.

"Come on Ruby, focus on me. Trust me you can do it. You're halfway there as it is now. Just keep trying with one foot in front of the other." Raven continued as Ruby reached close to the finish line. Raven having stepped back to accommodate her. As Ruby began to rock back and forth with her left foot in the air. "Ruby, look at me. Return your foot back to where it was." Raven began, noticing Ruby quickly replaced her foot back behind her right.

"Take a deep breath Ruby. There is no rush. It is three more steps. Just focus on me." Raven continued as Ruby quickly swung her foot back around and placed it solidly down. She smiled as she looked up to see the woman helping her.

Despite how often Ruby did this, she always found it overly difficult unless there was someone standing on the other end. Something she was glad Raven remembered as she made the last few steps.

"There you go Ruby. Come on, apparently I need to talk to the vice principal about Yang." Raven said as Ruby looked up at her. She knew that it was a shock that it took the teachers that long to catch Yang, but that still raised some more questions. Ones she felt were slightly more important.

"Where is my Mom?" Ruby asked, surprised a little that it took her this long to ask. But to her it was just as important. "She got called into the hospital at about five. Don't worry, she'll be back by the time you are done school." Raven continued as Ruby smiled.

"Mom says it is polite to say thank you if someone else helps me... so thank you." Ruby spoke she knew Raven had helped her a few times, but this was a new thing Summer had told Ruby. Not that it made much sense, but she had to trust Summer. Summer was always right.

Smiling at the sight of the girl. "Your welcome Ruby. Now let's go finish getting ready." Raven said as Ruby began to walk towards the door. She was hoping that today was going to go by a lot easier than the Friday just past. She still remembered how strange it was that the school finally gave her a new helper. But the white haired woman Ruby had to admit seemed nice.

Ruby quickly began to walk up the flight of stairs towards her room as Raven walked out and towards the kitchen where Yang had just finished the final glass and placed it on the drying rack. "How is she? I mean... it sounded like it was harder than normal." Yang asked she quickly walked towards the end of the counter to grab the black towel so she could begin to dry the dishes.

"She only had some minor troubles. She is getting better and better at it, but I'll save all the calls for Summer." Raven said as Yang handed her one of the dried plates to put away. "Where is Summer? She is always here to help Ruby in the morning..." Yang asked as her Mom just smiled at her.

"She had some things to take care of involving Ruby's invention." Raven said as Yang nodded in understanding. "Won't Ruby like freak out if she finds out about that?" Yang asked as she handed over another plate.

Raven shook her head as she grabbed the plate placing into the cupboard. "Summer knows what she is doing." Raven spoke, quickly letting the silence take over, only for it to be broken by some soft mutterings at the base of the stairs. Something that caused Raven to frown.

"Do you need help Ruby?" Raven asked as Yang handed her one of the glasses. "Please... I know I can do it... it is just I'm tired." Ruby stated as Raven just smiled a little.

Looking towards the blonde Raven spoke up, "Do you mind helping her? I'll finish up in here." Raven smiled at the look on Yang's face. "Sure." Yang spoke quickly leaving the kitchen.

A slight skip in her step as she came to a stop at the stairs. Looking at the face of concentration on her sister, as she was trying her hardest to do something that Yang had found so mundane, like tying a pair of shoelaces, but also knew how difficult things were for Ruby.

She could see Ruby focusing intently on the one shoe, shaking her head a little Yang kneeled down and grasped the other lengths. The blonde could feel the eyes, move from the where they were to her hands. Almost like she didn't trust them.

"You know it is okay to ask for help sometimes Ruby." Yang said as Ruby began to relax a little. "I know I can do it... I've done it before." Ruby spoke as Yang smirked tugging the two ears that formed tying the shoe in front of her.

Yang quickly moved onto the other shoe as Ruby began to relax a little. "So how is the new helper in school?" Yang asked, trying to making some light conversation as Ruby took a breath. "She seems nice... but I don't know why a Schnee would be a helper... but she isn't as mean as they are made out to be." Ruby said as Yang began to laugh a little.

"I'm in some classes with the Schnee twins... thankfully not at the same time. I mean... Whitely is a bit of a... not going to finish that. Weiss is kind of cute though." Yang said as Ruby smiled. She was glad Yang was enjoying the new students, but that wasn't making it any easier on Ruby. Just because she not only had the twins, but she also had her helper. It was something that made it hard.

The fact she had constant amounts of change and it was taxing Ruby to a new degree, and it was something that she found painful in a way. "Relax Ruby. I know that look. Just give Winter some time. She may end up like Blake." Yang began looking up at Ruby. "They aren't too tight are they?" Yang asked as Ruby shook her head.

"Thank you Yang. I promise I can do it next time." Ruby said as Yang just smiled standing up. "I don't mind helping you Ruby. You just need to ask." Yang said, smiling as Ruby looked down at her shoes.

"It is more than that Yang... I need to be able to do it myself eventually." Ruby spoke, as Yang rolled her eyes lightly. "Relax Ruby. You are still easily smarter than me anyway." Yang tried to reassure her sister as Raven walked to the front door.

"Come on you two, need to get you to school now don't I?" Raven asked as Ruby smiled her small smile at the idea that she could just get the day over faster meaning she can get back to her room easier and then relax before she had to attempt to do more of the exercises that she needed to do.

* * *

Winter couldn't believe her current situation. The rage she was feeling just because of how she was being reduced to what she had to agree with her youngest sibling as a 'drool catcher'. She supposed that was why she was standing in her father's office with her younger siblings.

It was something that was clearly bothering all three of them. "What is the meaning of this intrusion? You three should be on your way to the school. A Schnee must never be late." The man in his pristine white suit spoke up. His hand raising up to stroke the fine hairs of his moustache as he began to question what was going on and why they would even ask him into his office.

"This is ridiculous father. She is nothing more than a drooling moron." The only other male spoke. Winter looked towards her brother when she spoke. "Whitely is right. She doesn't even speak to me. Instead she speaks to a handful of students, and three teachers." Winter continued Whitely's point as the elder Schnee just leaned back in his chair.

The tension was thick enough one could cut it with a knife if they wanted to. That was when a sight that all three of the children had seldom seen on the man's face. Something they had only seen the fake one he would give to the media, to the point.

It had gotten to the point that all three of the children were terrified.

"Then you three have failed as not only being a Schnee but as humans." The man spoke as he opened a drawer on his desk to produce a folder and dropping it down on top of his desk. "I told you all last week, this would be a game of chess, instead of our normal practise." He continued as he gestured for Winter to take the folder.

Rolling her eyes at being treated like a child again, knowing her father would intentionally withhold information for no other reason than to make it interesting to himself. "That... how did you describe it Whitely, _drooling moron_ has an IQ of one hundred and fifty, and figured out how to make our entire empire obsolete. The same one your grandfather created. She not only figured out ways to make six forms of renewable energy cheaper, less bulky, and almost a perfect conversion into energy with no waste."

With that simple statement, the white haired children practically froze. They hadn't been given much if any information on the girl they were meant to get to know. They only knew the woman had autism. He told them nothing more. Not even what they were meant to be getting cosy next to her for.

"Now, the three of you, get going. Don't want to be late. I hear schools frown upon that." Jacques said, leaning back in his chair, fingers pressed together. The middle child who had remained relatively silent stood up, along with her twin, and walked out of the room leaving Winter and their father.

"You had no right to keep this from me. I spend the bulk of my day there with her. This information would have been nice to know." Winter bit as the man in front of her just smirked. "But Winter, you spend the bulk of your day with her. I expected Weiss and Whitely to not notice, but I expect more from you. You are the future of this empire." Jacques spoke as he spun around so he wasn't facing his daughter.

"Now go. You must not embarrass us. As you will most likely have her trust first, make sure you are on time and at least appear to be nice." He continued as Winter stood up.

Without saying anything else Winter quickly walked out of the room. She couldn't believe this was how her life was turning into. She just knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before she snapped and harmed the man.

As she entered the hallway she could see Weiss standing there, looking irritated. "Whitely went on ahead. But do you think that girl is really that smart?" Weiss asked as Winter just looked down the hallway. "I don't know Weiss. She has said about two words to me. She speaks more to that blonde woman, and a select group of others." Winter spoke as she began to walk down the hallway with her sister quickly catching up, trying to desperately stay in stride next to her.

"Well, it seems father won't let up until we have her on our side." Weiss continued as Winter just smiled at her. "It would seem so. Do you want to go in with me?" Winter asked as Weiss looked at her.

The sight in her eyes was clear, she wasn't sure if she wanted to take up the offer. "No thank you Winter. I think I know of a way I can get close to Ruby." Weiss continued as Winter just smiled. "Only one way to find out dear sister." Winter said as she Weiss just smiled.

"That we will Winter."

* * *

Ruby smiled as she took a seat. She knew how long she would have exactly before the first bell. Fifteen minutes may not seem like much, but she knew what she could do to help her relax further while she would wait.

As she placed her back down on the table, she took a seat and pulled out a sheet of paper. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as she reached in to grab her pencil case. She quickly opened her eyes as she opened the pencil case.

' _At least this is one therapy that I can always get behind..._ ' Ruby thought as she began to draw something she hadn't given much thought of since she destroyed the previous drawing. It was something that she knew she could get right.

"Hello Ruby," Ruby heard as she began to draw the line. Ruby knew who it was, but she couldn't answer. Any form a response just died in her throat. She knew she had to try, but she just couldn't respond more than one word. One that she knew was acceptable. But she just couldn't do more. "Hello."

The woman smiled a little as she looked at her white haired helper. She knew that the woman wouldn't take Ruby's lack of a response as something to be offended by. But she just kept the same smile on her face.

"Do you want some tea Ruby? You seem tense, and a little bit agitated." Winter asked as Ruby just glanced at the clock. She really had no idea why Winter was asking, she only had ten minutes. And Winter... she hoped would know it takes her exactly fifteen minutes to drink tea.

Already knowing what her answer was going to be regardless of how many times Winter was going to ask it, Ruby had begun to shake her head. She couldn't be late for her first class of the day. She enjoyed reading physics, and enjoyed the class even more. Ruby begun to shake her head as Winter just smiled.

"Okay, it is your choice." Winter said taking her seat next to Ruby as she looked over Ruby's shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was something that Winter had seen countless times while she was in her grandfather's study. ' _I guess Father is right. This girl will be interesting if she knows what she is doing._ ' Winter thought as she spoke up again, "What are you drawing?"

At that simple comment Ruby froze. She didn't know how to respond to something that she knew Yang could respond to if she was present. But here she was feeling like the bile began to raise up. It wasn't that she didn't know what it was. She did, hell she had some still up on her wall and had to explain what it was to her mother a few times. But right now... her mind was blank as a knot had formed in her throat.

"I know what it is vaguely Ruby. I'm just curious as to how you can even follow it... I've been looking at them since I was four while I was in my grandfather's study and I can't even follow it." Winter clarified as Ruby took a deep breath and began to relax. She still had no idea what she was meant to say. But figured that if Winter knew she would know what it meant at least.

Turning back to her drawing Ruby muttered a faint sound. "It is… or rather... will be a diagram of how a neuron works." Ruby knew this was probably the most she said to Winter since they were introduced. But she knew Winter would at least keep this single thing up, purely so Ruby would try and speak more.

Ruby remembered that it was something her mom had tried to tell her would get slightly easier with time but she just could begin to fathom how. She would much rather just sit down and draw these diagrams. And talk as little as she needed to.

Something that she knew was alien to people, but to her it felt natural. Most voices hurt her ears, and more often than not she couldn't believe how a lot of sounds happened to grate on her nerves, most of which her blonde sister would assure her was a natural sounding thing.

"That seems very complicated... but very interesting. I'm kind of jealous... I've seen these practically all my life and I don't understand that in the slightest." Winter continued as Ruby smiled a little. Most people would try and talk in some condescending tone to her. Like she didn't understand what she was drawing.

"Once it moves from a basic structure it can be hard." Ruby spoke as she heard the door open, and the heels of her teacher walking through. "You'll have to teach me some time then. I may not have the same skills as my younger sister, but I do find physics interesting." Winter continued as the raven haired teacher came to a stand at the front of the room.

Ruby smiled a little at her, She knew what was to come soon enough. It would be a simple role call and her reminding the five people in the room that if they need to, they can always return to rooms to calm down. Not that Ruby would unless it was bad. The only person remaining there that has taken the offer up was one of Ruby's few friends. The ginger haired girl sitting at the other end of the room.

Smiling as the teacher looked at the group. Noticing the lack of two people. "Do any of you know where Ciel and Neo are?" The raven haired woman asked as the ginger haired girl shot her hand up. "Yes Penny?" The raven haired woman asked in a soothing tone, to try and make the hyperactive girl focus a little.

"Ciel is at the doctors, and I think Ruby told me that Neo was running late." Penny said as she began to lean back in her chair. She was already excited for the day to come. It would be slightly harder to keep track of how much fun she was going to have with Ruby this week, but she was just giddy at the idea.

The raven haired teacher turned to face Ruby, asking a silent question that Ruby nodded to. Winter smiled at the sight of Ruby who quickly began to return her items into her pencil case and into her bag. Before Winter knew it Ruby dragged the sheet of paper towards her and began to tear it apart.

It was a shock. She had seen the girl work so diligently on something that she could barely follow... and she just ruined it. Almost as if she was drawing nothing more than the stick figures she herself would when she got bored in one of the meetings she had with her father's associates. But to this one girl, that complex structure was nothing.

Once Ruby was sure the paper was small enough she began to drag her pile of paper into her waiting hand.

"Okay, if either of the two girls come in, please tell them to see me right away." The raven teacher spoke as the small group nodded and said a chorus of 'Yes Mrs Kali.' however the only thing that seemed off was the fact she didn't hear anything from the brunette woman next to her. She could just make out the slight movements of her mouth moving. And yet the words never seemed to leave. As if they died in her throat.

' _Shame. Ruby has such a melodic voice. Almost as if it was handed to her by an angel. This is going to be even more interesting given what Father dug up and placed in your file._ ' Winter thought as she began to stand up. Knowing it wouldn't be long till Ruby did.

"Mrs Belladonna, mind if I speak with you a minute?" Winter asked, hoping that the answer was a 'yes'. She could see some apprehension in the smaller girl's eyes. Almost like she felt a little betrayed. "Can it wait till break Miss Schnee?" Kali asked as the white haired woman smiled back.

"It can. I was just curious about something relatively minor." Winter said as she noticed some relaxation coming from Ruby. Like she was ecstatic that Winter couldn't ask what ever her questions were. Winter smiled as she gestured towards the door.

Ruby flashed her what Winter hoped was a smile. It was hard to tell. It wasn't one of those silly notions of a childish smile she once thought was standard when she was younger. This was something more akin to her father would give one of his associates when he knew something they didn't.

Shaking the idea of Ruby planning something as malicious as her Father would. Winter quickly grabbed her items and walked with Ruby out of the room. She was curious as to how the first class would go with the reveal of the information they got this morning.

She knew Whitely would start doing what was a foreign concept to him. Treating someone that wasn't a Schnee with respect. Something that would surely make Weiss and Winter shocked. As Ruby and Winter began to walk down the small path, taking great care to avoid the large group of crowds funnelling from the main buildings around heading to the right rooms to begin their Monday.

As they walked into the orange building Winter smiled at the sight of Weiss and Whitely standing there. Patiently waiting for the door to the classroom to be opened. It was something that was amusing to her.

Glancing towards Ruby, Winter smiled at her. The way she nearly clutched her bag behind her with one hand as the other was raised to just cover one of her ears. Like she was trying to guard her items and block out sounds simultaneously.

As the wait grew, Winter could almost feel a change as the doors at one end of the hallway flew open, as Winter let out a sigh at the sight of the blonde woman Winter had been aggravated a few times by in the few conversations she has had with the woman.

She could see Ruby lightly pick up at the sight for some reason that still seemed foreign to her. She had no idea why, after all that one woman drove Winter and her siblings up the wall. The blonde quickly walked up towards Ruby and quickly hugged her.

Winter looked at Ruby and could see a blush as the blonde woman began to whisper into her ear. She was shocked after a few seconds she could hear Ruby's faint voice. "Go to class Yang... you can't get into more trouble."

That faint voice was something that made Winter smile. She could see the blonde roll her eyes as she pulled back. "Yang, come on. If we are late for biology again..." A raven haired woman said just as she carefully opened the door. And began to walk through it.

"Whatever Blake." Yang began and looked towards the three white haired individuals. "Sup Princess, Perv... and I got nothing for the eldest right now..." Yang snickered as she quickly walked down the hall towards Blake.

Winter could see some rage building in her younger siblings eyes when she felt her sleeve getting tugged on. Glancing down towards the oddly silent woman who was gesturing her closer. As she was about to question what Ruby wanted, she could see Ruby's hand gesture becoming more erratic.

Deciding to give in she leaned down and felt Ruby's hot breath on her ear. "I'm sorry about Yang... can you tell your brother and sister that Yang didn't mean it." Winter smiled a little as she said a simple 'Okay' in return. As she pulled back she looked at her siblings, and smiled. "I've been informed the blonde oaf does not mean what she says." Winter said as Ruby began to move a little behind the tallest white haired woman.

Whitely scoffed lightly at that notion as the a grey haired man with a large moustache came into the building moving past the group of students that had started to form to quickly open the door. Once the door was open, Ruby quickly ran in as to make sure she could have her seat at the back.

Once she got comfortable in her seat she looked next to her to see Winter sitting down. She hopped that Winter was going to be able to stay focused during this entire class. She figured that this was one of the classes that Winter didn't particularly care for. Not that she needed help in this class, but was just glad that she could still have her input to the class, without needing to actually speak.

She knew that Winter wasn't always going to answer for her, but until then, it was going to be great. Even if it was only going to last a couple of weeks before Winter would try and push her to doing it herself. It always happened... but she already didn't mind Winter. It was just a matter of trust that she always seemed to hold her back.

Something that Yang assured her was something that made sense whenever one was to meet new people. But whenever Ruby saw the blonde meet a new person, the confidence and trust she seemed to just ooze, was what was making Ruby find that part hard to believe.

Even though she knew that Yang had come a long way from what she once was, but that never made what Yang said go down easier. Once Ruby was comfortable on the stool as she began to pull out everything she would need. Once everything was out, Ruby began the laborious process to make sure everything was in it's place.

She could hear the class continuing like it always. She didn't mind that Mister Port would continue the lesson without her. He knew how important these small rituals were to Ruby. And would give her the time to do them.

Once Ruby was happy with where her books were she began to pull out the various pencils and pens she needed. ' _I hope this is the lesson he teaches the rest about Kirchhoff's laws... so I can draw some more circuits._ ' Ruby happily thought as the teacher at the front began to write on the board.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she took a seat between Blake and her blonde sister. Quickly reaching into her back Ruby pulled out her plastic lunch box, and quickly breaking the seals as she smiled at the contents. Yang glanced towards her sister and smiled as she witnessed Ruby slowly taking each object out.

Yang watched carefully as people began to take a seat around the table. That was when Ruby noticed something new. The arrival of the white haired science partner she got assigned.

As Weiss took a seat, she looked at the careful piles Ruby was building. The way she draped her napkin down onto the table so she could rearrange the grapes she pulled out, but stopped once Weiss took her seat. It was raising some questions. Along with the raven haired woman punching the blonde in the shoulder causing her to finally remember.

"No need to punch. I just forgot." Yang began as she turned towards Ruby. "Ruby, deep breaths. I assure you, Princess is alright. She just got into a small fight with her twin, and Winter went off campus to eat and I didn't want her to eat alone." Yang said trying to ease what was causing Ruby to panic.

Ruby quickly turned to the raven haired woman and leaned up so she could whisper into her ear. "This is a change... I don't like change Blake..." Ruby whispered. She knew it was foolish, and she knew it would probably hurt both Yang and Weiss. But she just couldn't accept this much change in such a short amount of time. She felt like she barely had enough time to recompose herself after being forced to not only have Winter help her in every single class, but countless partnerships between Weiss and Whitely.

Blake just looked at Ruby, she could see how much this was stressing her, but she also didn't want to ruin what Yang called 'a sure thing'. She already knew that it would normally take a lot more for Yang to stop trying to get something she wants.

"Do you want me to come with you to the prefabs?" Blake asked as Ruby looked at what she had already started. How was she meant to just leave if this was unfinished. It is something that Ruby knew on the surface was so simple. But she could feel the tell tale claws, digging at the seams of her mind. How was she meant to respond to something like that?

"Ruby... I'll carry your grapes for you, so you won't need to put them back into your lunch box." Blake spoke trying to make sure Ruby wasn't going to panic at this minute she knew that Ruby could very easily be set off, and that once that happened she wouldn't be able to really do anything for the rest of the day if she did stay in school that was. "It is your choice Ruby." Blake continued as she looked down at the sight of Ruby quickly grabbing the cuffs of her sleeves.

Ruby took some deep breaths as she began to look from the food in front of her back to the raven haired woman, and finally to the white haired woman. She nodded as fast as she could. She knew there was probably something deemed wrong normally... but she just couldn't care. She was dead focused on just not breaking down. She needed to get through the rest of the day.

Blake smiled as she quickly began to help Ruby stand up from her spot at the table. She turned to Yang and smiled at her. "We'll be in the prefabs Yang... don't do something stupid like last time." Blake said calmly as she grabbed the four corners of the napkin and picked them up at once.

"If you set the bar that high Blake, I'm going to need to go under it..." Yang began as Blake rolled her eyes. Ruby quickly grabbed her bag, slipping it on, she began to wrap her arms around herself as she began to wait for Blake to come.

She didn't care how she would look. She knew Yang would explain it to Weiss, if it truly bothered her. Or at least she hopped that it was the case. Blake smiled as she began to walk towards Ruby, and smiling at the sight of Ruby.

Her eyes flying around from one side of the large room to the other, as if she was an animal on the savannah being on the lookout for another, larger, more vicious animal. Once Blake stood next to the girl, she lightly gestured towards the door to leave the building.

As Ruby pushed past the glass double swinging doors she walked out as Blake smiled at how Ruby seemed to act like Weiss had lit her on fire. Blake fell into stride next to Ruby, enjoying that the smaller girl was starting to relax at being away from Weiss.

Blake was unsure on how she was meant to bring up the subject of what had just happened and decided to go for broke. "Are you alright Ruby?" Blake asked as she held the door to the temporary building open for Ruby.

"It is just too much change... I feel like I can't even catch my breath after getting a helper... and getting new partners with Weiss and Whitely... now I can't even eat in peace without one of them being there. How am I meant to eat when everything is changing?" Ruby muttered as she began to take some shaky deep breaths.

Blake could tell Ruby was close to breaking down, but knew that if nothing else set her off off she would be able to pull through. It was going to be something that may be hard but it could be done. It needed to be done. Otherwise Ruby may very well be out for a week as she tries to mentally bring herself back to the same point.

The duo began to walk towards one of the back rooms and entered the small kitchen. Once they entered, Blake took a look around. Noticing something was off. Ruby quickly took her seat as Blake lowered the napkin so Ruby could continue her separating and reorganisation of them. "Hey Peach. Do you know where my Mom is?" Blake asked walking towards the mugs and began to make herself some tea.

"She went out. Miss Schnee took her out for lunch." The blonde haired teacher responded as Blake took a seat next to Ruby who smiled at the sight of the grapes before quickly turning towards the sandwich that Blake already knew was going to be peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Ruby smiled as she took a bite of the sandwich. Enjoying the taste as she could see out of the corner of her eye Blake moving a tea bag up and down in a ceramic mug as she began to open her bag and pulled a book out. "So Ruby, what happened? Normally you don't eat lunch here unless something happens." The blonde teacher asked, sitting across from Blake.

"Yang invited someone to the lunch table... and Blake offered to come here with me." Ruby muttered softly as she placed the sandwich with a bite missing onto the napkin and picked up one of the grapes and plopped it into her mouth. Enjoying the small explosion of juice that came from the grape.

"That was nice of you Blake." The older woman said as Blake took a drink from the mug. "It is alright. I wanted to ask my Mom something anyway. But I suppose it can wait till after school." Blake said calmly as she looked towards Ruby.

Ruby just smiled as she finished the half of her sandwich Blake knew she would eat willingly, before she turned towards the remaining section of grapes. "Ruby... you know you need to eat the other half. Summer would kill me if you didn't." Blake said calmly as the small brunette girl pushed the triangle away from her.

"I'm full Blake. You can have the rest if you want." Ruby muttered as Blake just shook her head lightly. "Ruby... I'm not going to eat your sandwich. Just can you try and eat it. Please." Blake practically begged as Ruby just pouted.

"No..." Ruby muttered as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she moved her juice box towards her and pierced the small silver circle with the plastic straw and began to suck the juice through the straw. She smiled at the taste when she heard the door behind her open.

Quickly swivelling her head to see the room's new occupants she could see her raven haired form room teacher enter the room with her white haired helper. Once the older woman noticed the girl sitting next to Ruby. "Blake, dear what are you doing here?" Kali asked as the girl in question took a sip from her tea as she looked back at her.

"Yang... change... didn't inform Ruby... do I need to continue?" Blake asked rhetorically as Winter smiled at the sight of the girl. Ruby just continued to drink her juice as she looked at the clock. ' _Huh... took longer than normal to eat... I suppose the main factor would be the fact Weiss was at the table._ ' Ruby thought as Winter just shook her head, taking a seat.

"Ruby, are you alright about it? Do you want some tea?" Winter asked as Ruby nodded taking up what remained of her juice with a loud slurping noise. After a few more minutes Kali took a seat at the table holding her own mug of tea. "So, Ruby... how has Winter been?" Kali asked as the blonde teacher began to leave the room.

Ruby looked between the older woman and the white haired helper. "Winter is nice... and I'm trying to open up more... but... but..." Ruby started as Kali smiled at her. "It is alright Ruby. I was just checking." Kali said as a soft bell chiming could be heard.

Kali just looked at the trio sitting across from her. "You three should get going. The art room is on the other side of the school after all." The teacher said as Ruby nodded, quickly putting the half of her sandwich into the box and replaced it into her bag. As she stood up she could see Winter relaxing at the sight of Ruby.

Winter was slightly glad that Kali was nice enough to give her some pointers on how to try and to get Ruby to open up. Something she felt like she needed if she was to get as close as her father wanted her too. Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she began to walk out of the room, with Winter and Blake in tow behind her.

* * *

_Ruby looked at the drawing she made. It was pissing her off to a new degree. She couldn't stand looking at the diagram. She was furious. She began to rip the basic circuit diagram up_ _before she reached up and began to grab hold of her ears._

_Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet she began to dig her fingernails into the tender flesh behind her ears. She could feel a light amount of liquid coat her fingertips as she could hear the vague sound of her door opening followed by the sound of frantic footsteps followed. As she closed her eyes as tight as she could; she could feel her hands getting pulled away by force._

_After a few seconds she finally recognised the soft, almost familiar contact from the hands. She opened her eyes to see her mother's concerned silver staring back at her. Once Summer felt Ruby's hands slacken enough, she covered Ruby's ears with her own hands._

" _Ruby, breath. I'm here. Sweetie... just breath." Summer said softly as she could, but still loud enough for her panicking daughter to hear. She couldn't risk Ruby doing what she wanted to do and practically maul her ears off._

_Summer took a moment as she began to look at Ruby lowering her hands down fully. "Ruby... I brought you the juice and your pills. Can you please take them?" Summer asked carefully moving her hands away, but still close enough to latch themselves over Ruby's ear as a precautionary measure._

_Ruby's eyes quickly shot to the table, and could see the glass of pale orange juice that she just knew was what she asked for, but the pills that stared at her. Nodding her head lightly as Summer pulled her hands back as Ruby's reached out and grasped a pill in one hand and the plastic cup in the other. Ruby carefully raised the glass and took a small sip as she placed the first pill into her mouth, swallowing the concoction that had formed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Ruby began to wrap an arm around her legs as she began to looked at the disarray the table was in. She knew that it was starting to claw at her mind as Summer walked back into the room smiling. "Do you mind me opening your windows Ruby?" Summer asked softly as Ruby began to rock back and forth in her chair._

_Walking back over to the table, she began to wait for some response from Ruby. As she began to wait for Ruby to respond, she reached over and began to right some of the mess that had been nearly thrown across the table. She knew it was one of the things that was keeping the smaller girl from responding._

_As she began to push the drawings into a neat pile, she smiled as she could see Ruby's tension slowly level into something she knew that she could manage a lot easier than she could five seconds ago. Placing a final pencil down in as good of an order as she could to Ruby's normal pattern. She couldn't never try to remember the exact order. It was something that she could never do._

" _Ruby... do you mind if I open the window?" Summer asked again as she Ruby nodded. Walking over to the window Summer opened it smiling as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She could hear some soft shuffling of the wooden pencils getting placed down behind her and some power tools turning on at one of the neighbouring houses._

_Summer just smiled as she knew it was Ruby righting the order the pencils were in. It was as if everything was being placed right in the world. She just knew it was a slow manner, but she still knew she had a long way to go to get the smaller girl back to where she once was._

_Taking a seat looking at her daughter, Summer smiled at her as the final pencil was placed down in the exact home it was meant to be in. Looking at the few drawings that hadn't gotten destroyed in the younger woman's rage. She had no idea what it was meant to be, she could see some vague symbols she remembered from when she was in highschool, learning about circuits in physics._

" _Do you want to talk about her?" Summer asked as Ruby began to shake her head. She knew Summer was going to continue but how could the smaller brunette talk about her? She betrayed her and everything Ruby stood for. "How about drawing something again Ruby?" Summer asked, as Ruby reached down grabbing one of the pencils and began to drag the graphite across the page, clearly trying to draw some person._

_As Summer smiled at the sight of Ruby drawing with the only sound in the background was of the tools digging into what Summer knew was probably concrete by the sound of how hard some of the tools are fighting._

_Looking towards Ruby, she noticed her head dropping as the pencil slackened in her hand. Quickly Summer stood up and nearly ran to the window and closed it. She quickly ran back towards Ruby and began to move the sharp objects away from Ruby just in case._

" _Raven! Come up here! Ruby is having a seizure!" Summer yelled as she tossed the door open. She quickly walked towards the small brunette and began to tilt her head up a little as to not let her air supply cut off from her head weigh down her windpipe._

_Summer could hear someone coming up the stairs as fast as possible. She knew it was going to be the person she needed right now. As the door opened and the raven haired woman came in expecting Ruby to be spasming, and looked at the brunette woman._

" _Don't give me that look. I told you years ago Ruby normally only has Atonic Seizures. Just help me lay her down. She should be fine in a few minutes... she just doesn't have any muscle tone right now." Summer scolded as Raven quickly walked over to grab hold of Ruby's legs and in tandem._

_The red eyed woman could see a faint wet patch growing on her sleeping pants. Walking carefully over a few feet, Summer and Raven began to lower the girl down. The question was evident in her eyes, and Summer just waved her off, as she began to cough._

_Raven looked at her friend as she walked around and patted her back. Trying to dislodge anything and everything that was harming her. "You know I love you and Ruby... but if you don't tell her or Yang... only bad things will come from it." Raven said as Summer began to wave her off._

" _It'll be fine Raven. I know what I'm doing." Summer said as she began to right her stature. Quickly brushing past her, Raven began to look down at Ruby shaking her head. Muttering a simple 'I hope so.'_

* * *

Ruby smiled as she quickly entered the classroom. Quickly rushing over to where the dark haired woman. Winter stopped in her tracks as the woman turned herself around a little to look at Ruby. Something about the way the golden eyed girl looked at Ruby irked her. There was something about her that just rubbed the eldest Schnee the wrong way. Winter just couldn't place her finger on it, but it was irking her.

She could hear a faint 'Hi Cinder' coming from Ruby. As Winter took long dignified strides towards the group at one of the large rectangular tables. Winter could make out the faint sight of Ruby pulling out of the hug to smile at the much taller woman. If Winter had to guess, this 'Cinder' woman was about the same height as her.

Looking towards the raven haired woman who had walked with her and Ruby... the scowl on her face was present at the sight of Ruby clinging onto the woman. The look of disgust on her face was almost laughable to the Schnee. She had never seen a look of disgust like that on anyone who hadn't done business with her father.

"Hi Ruby... who is the white haired woman?" The woman asked in a calm, measured tone and Ruby seemed to relax. Winter smiled as she looked at Ruby who seemed to smile brightly for the first time since they had met. "She is my helper." Ruby said in a much louder tone than Winter had heard her use since the start of the day.

"Ruby, we should take a seat. Class will be starting soon." Blake said in a way that Winter would put akin to a mother animal trying to pull their child away from the jaws of a monster. Something for once Winter was willing to agree with. The calmness this woman just seemed to ooze was something that she had seen her father's associates ooze. And it was sickening her just as much as it does when she looks at the wrinkled businessmen.

"One second Blake." Ruby said softly as she turned back to face the other raven haired woman.

"Did you get the things done Ruby?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled and began to reach into her bag and pulled out a notepad and gave it to Cinder. "I did the extra question like you asked."

The woman cracked open the notepad and smiled at the contents. "Thank you Ruby. I would have done it myself, but Neo was sick over the weekend and what kind of sister would I be if I let her wallow and did my homework." Cinder spoke as she placed the notepad down and hugged Ruby.

As Ruby pulled back a little, she shined a smile at Cinder. "It's okay Cinder. I'm happy I could help. Is Neo going to be alright?" Ruby asked as Cinder just smiled at her. "She'll be fine Ruby. Mother and her Father took her to the doctors and they said she just had a bad case of the flu. But you should go take your seat. Class will be starting soon and I don't want you to get in trouble." Cinder cooed as Ruby nodded.

Practically skipping a few seats up and took her own next to Blake. As Winter walked towards Ruby she grabbed a chair as Ruby began to pull out all her items she needed. As Winter got comfortable, she could see Blake looking at Ruby.

"Why do you help her Ruby?" Blake asked as Ruby began to reorganise her pencils in the mnemonic order Yang taught her. Smiling as she placed the final one when she spoke again. "Because she needed help... you and my mom and Mrs Kali and Raven always say I should help people in need." Ruby responded as she finally noticed Winter sitting down.

"Are your brother and sister taking art?" Ruby asked in a soft tone. She knew it was dumb to talk to Blake in what Yang had dubbed a 'Normal' tone, and talk to Winter in a tone she was more comfortable talking to people in.

"No, Weiss can't do art, and Whitely who is the only one with talent in art doesn't like it." Winter said as Ruby just smiled and looked at the blank piece of paper Blake had gotten her and placed in front of her. "It's fine... I like art... it is the only exercise I like." Ruby muttered in an almost silent tone. Something so faint that Winter almost didn't hear it.

If Ruby had mentioned that just an hour earlier, Winter would have asked what she meant, but thankfully Kali had accepted her invitation and explained some of the things for her. Like the simple exercises she was meant to do throughout the day. It was something that was meant to help Ruby with some very basic things. Such as increasing her finer motor skill.

It wasn't long before The teacher entered the room as Ruby closed her eyes to take some deep breaths that Winter could assume was trying to calm her nerves as if she felt like she was close. Even though she had seen when Ruby was about to break down and she didn't see any of the tell tale signs.

Looking forward, Winter smiled at the teacher scanning the room as she called the names off the roster. That was when it was made clear what Ruby was trying to do. As if she was trying to will herself to speak in the few minutes when her name was called. Something that shocked Winter in a way. It was something that she didn't understand, even after what Kali explained to her.

Like clockwork, Ruby's name came up and she opened her mouth and let out a feebly quiet croak and turned to Winter. "She is present." Winter said as she turned back to Ruby. "Don't force yourself too hard. It is okay to ask me for help, that's what I'm here for." Winter whispered to Ruby who nodded as if confirming she knew that Winter was there.

The teacher began to explain what the lesson would be on as Ruby's hand drifted towards one of the orangish yellow coated normal pencils with an 'H' emblazoned at the top. Once Ruby heard what it was they were meant to start as a project she began to drag the pencil across the page and smiled.

Winter could make out a few circles she had done before she switched pencils at an almost comedic speed while not disturbing the order the pencils were in. Looking over towards the raven haired woman, Winter could see a much different attitude as she drew. There was a lot of finesse, her hand pivoting at her wrist making a larger circle. It was something Winter smiled at.

The two women she could see had vastly different styles. Ruby's was fast paced, almost like she didn't want the fine details shown but it would only make true sense if viewed from a distance. Blake seemed to want those same fine details in the forefront but if one was to view it in the distance it would seem like a blurry mess. As if she wanted to draw people up close to it to view it all.

Glancing back to the reason she was there and smiled as Ruby began to seemingly enjoy what she was doing. Like she was almost normal and seemingly enjoyed it. Not that Winter overly saw fault once she had witnessed Ruby enter what she heard Whitely colourfully called 'The Non-Drool Zone'. Something that she detested since she actually started to watch Ruby closely to see what she does.

It had a special quality to it that made it just so enthralling. That was about as much as she could gleam from her entire day with Ruby. Something she had to admit was easily an interesting thing she couldn't believe she felt her father was right and that this one woman was easily becoming interesting.

As Winter began to relax, she could feel the teacher walking behind her, and could see just out of the corner of her eye she could see the woman looking over Ruby's shoulder causing her to slow down her previously eager drawing. Like she had suddenly became self-conscious over her drawing. Something that she never even realised Ruby could feel as well. From all her previous work that day, not a single time did Ruby take on this attitude.

"Very good Ruby." The teacher sung out as she began to move on to look at the next person's drawing. As Winter looked at Ruby inflate more from having the teacher leave causing her to pick back up in her drawing. Like the weight she seemingly placed onto herself was lifted the second the teacher had left.

Leaning back a little she began to scan the room and began to enjoy the soft talking coming from the people as they drew. Something she couldn't believe that she never noticed before. She began to wonder exactly how much she blocked out, and how much Ruby didn't. It was something a little mesmerising.

* * *

Yang groaned as her friend began to recant the story of how Cinder had used Ruby once again. The only reason she didn't start to beat Cinder is because she knew exactly what her sister would do. Followed by the demon of a teacher that she was positive had some sort of personal vendetta against her.

As she took a breath and waited for Ruby to walk out of the building she could see a white car with icy blue tinted windows pulled up beside her.

Looking at her reflection in the window, trying to see through it, she smiled as the window closest to her descended to reveal one of the white haired twins that started to attend. "Do you need a ride somewhere Yang? I feel like I owe you that much for saving me from eating lunch alone today."

"I'd love to Weiss, but I'm waiting for my sister. Our ride is just outside the gates." Yang said flashing Weiss a smile as she rested her arms on the edge of the door, hands just hanging on the inside of the car as Weiss raised an eyebrow at the statement.

A scowl drifted across her internal mind as she kept the face up. As she looked at Yang, her eyes began to drift down and observed some of the woman's generous cleavage presented to the world. She began to stare between the two large lumps. Getting ripped out of her trance by fingers snapping in front of her.

"Eyes up here Ice Queen. You should get going." Yang said with a smirk on her face as Weiss blushed. "Sorry. But why are you waiting for her?" Weiss asked as Yang just shook her head.

"You remember lunch? Times that by a billion. She needs this routine... and if I was to go with you I need to give her a week at least to wrap her head around it. But maybe next time. And I'll hold you up to the lunch offer you made earlier." Yang said smiling as she pushed herself off the edge of the door as Weiss frowned a little.

"Don't frown, I'll text you later." Yang sung as she began to pat the roof of the car. Weiss smiled as she said a simple 'okay', and made sure Yang was far away from the car as she began to drive off.

Yang smiled as she saw Weiss drive off as she looked back towards the building to see her sister walking up with her eyes cast firmly on the ground. Her feet moving in a pattern she knew knew all too well. As she came to a stop in front of Yang, she looked up and smiled at her.

"You know I don't like you talking to Cinder." Yang said as Ruby frowned a little. "She isn't bad Yang... I am still getting therapy to figure out social things... but I know Cinder is a nice person." Ruby said with a small sneer as she began to walk down the path once more.

Being as careful as she possibly could to avoid any and all cracks. "So... if you stepped on a crack... would it break your mom's back... or mine?" Yang asked changing the subject as Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Mine... Raven is just recently married to my Mom. Plus it is impossible for a woman to get another woman pregnant without bending the rules of biology." Ruby said softly as Yang began to follow the brunette just behind her.

Smiling as Ruby seemed to forget what they had just fought about. Something that Yang was made very thankful for as they saw the red car parked. Taking a breath, Yang began to walk slightly faster towards the car as Ruby smiled as she got out of the spot of ground covered in cracks as she looked up, to see her mom's car. Stopping after a few steps, Yang turned around to face Ruby and spoke up again as she took Ruby's bag, "Is it a swimming day?"

"Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday..." Ruby said smiling as she came to a stop at the back door, just behind her mother's seat as she stared down at the handle and began to take some deep breaths. As she began to open the door and climb into the car, she smiled at the sight of her Mom turning back in her seat as if she was getting ready to help Ruby at a second's notice.

Ruby smiled as she heard the piece of metal and plastic click. Turning back to see Yang quickly pulling her phone out. Quickly grasping the top of the phone and pulling it back, Summer just stared at Yang's slightly irritated eyes.

"Raven says you are meant to be punished... something about gerbils. So you are going to stay at home, and clean Raven's shop for her." Summer spoke as Yang let out a loud exaggerated groan as she flung her head from one shoulder to the other.

Ruby smiled as she began to look out the window as one of her hands drifted up to just cup her ear and begin to rake her nails along the piece of skin that connected her ear to her head. "The shop is filthy... she hasn't cleaned it in like five years." Yang said as she turned around in her seat and grabbed Ruby's hand to prevent her from digging her nails in too far as to cause damage again.

"We aren't fighting Ruby." Yang said softly as Ruby began to nod lightly. She knew that they wouldn't intentionally fight in front of her, but that wasn't much comfort. Yang had already betrayed her once today. She knew Yang could at any moment betray her again. Fixing the mirror a little so she can look back, Summer spoke up "We shouldn't be long Little Rose..."

As she looked back at the road as she turned her attention back towards the blonde in the seat just next to her. "Did she take her medication at lunch?" Summer asked knowing that Yang wouldn't let anything happen to Ruby but also would keep track of something like Ruby's medication because of how important it was for Ruby to be as normal as society would demand.

"I don't know. She had lunch in the resource thingy... one of the new kids was alone and I invited her over to the lunch table." Yang shrugged as Summer looked towards her. The slight anger in her eyes was apparent as she spoke up. "You know she doesn't like taking them Yang. You need to make sure she does."

As she began to spin the wheel turning around one of the final corners as she looked towards the bag, before quickly looking in the mirror to see Ruby tapping her leg with one hand as the other hand reached up and began to rub the lobe of her ear. "Little Rose... did you take your medicine today?" Summer asked as Yang reached into Ruby's bag and pulled out the two bottles containing the pills Ruby would need to take during lunch.

"No... they taste bad..." Ruby muttered as she began to scrape her nails into the earlobe, pinching the small piece of flesh. Shaking her head as the car came to a stop outside the house as she twisted the key, Summer turned around in her seat and gently removed Ruby's nails the best she could from her daughter's ear. "Come on, let's go get changed and we can go swimming Ruby. But first you need to go in and take your medicine Ruby." Summer spoke as Ruby nodded idly.

Reaching down the Ruby began to bare down on the red button, enjoying the little click that came from the buckle as she reached over and smiled as she opened the door. She was a little peeved at the sight of Yang about to reach over and open the door for her.

"I can do it Yang." Ruby bit slightly harsher than she intended as she began to swing her legs out of the car. Yang just shook her head lightly as she quickly walked up to the front door as Ruby turned around and closed the door.

Ruby smiled at the feeling of her Mom's hand on her back and gently began to rub her back. She felt a little comfort as she heard Summer speak up. "She is just trying Ruby."

"I didn't meant to sound so mean... she is just forcing change and tied my shoelaces and was going to open my door..." Ruby began as she began to take some deep breaths as she tried to calm down. Knowing what was going to come, Summer began to rub Ruby's back slightly harder as they walked towards the open door where Raven was standing drying her hands.

"She doesn't mean anything bad by it Honey. She is trying to make things easier for you. You just need to tell her" Summer smiled as Ruby looked down and began to mumble. "She probably hates me... I keep holding her back from spending time with her friends..."

As Ruby spoke that Summer began to give lopsided smile towards her daughter as they walked in. Stopping at the base of the stairs Summer smiled gestured up the stairs. "Go get changed Ruby, I'll be up in a bit to give you your meds." Summer said as Raven grabbed her free hand and kissed the knuckles.

Quickly running up the stairs, as Raven moved up and pressed her lips onto Summer's. Pulling back, she smiled at Raven as the brunette handed her the thin rectangular like object to the the love of her life. "Told you I could get her phone from her."

"Summer, I said it wasn't going to be hard to get it. It was going to be a hard thing to keep it. So how are we meant to punish her?" Raven asked as Summer smiled, closing the door as she walked into the kitchen. "She is to clean your shop. And any other menial thing you want her to do. I think the toilets need to be cleaned as well." Summer stated as she grabbed the full glass and grabbed some of the pill bottles resting under the window.

"That is cruel and unusual!" They both heard Yang yell as she came into the room to look at them. "You need to be punished... it isn't like we are asking you to sober up your uncle." Raven said with a snicker as Yang let out a groan.

"This isn't up for discussion Yang. You can't keep getting by on sheer luck. So either you get better at hiding it to the point the school doesn't know or you need to stop doing it. You have six months you need to get through. Just don't do something irreparable in those six months. If that means you need to clean your mother's workshop every day for those six months so be it." Summer spoke smiling as Yang began to deflate.

Quickly turning to face her mom, the blonde was about to speak when Raven just shook her head with a slight laugh. "Yang, I told you earlier you would get some trivial task. Just do it with a stiff upper lip. You can be done in a few hours. Plus with Ruby gone you can use the shop vacuum." Raven spoke noticing the smile develop on her daughter's face.

"Can I at least have my phone back before I do it?" Yang asked as a final plea. She knew her request was going to get denied, but she had to attempt it. She owed it to her social life she had to try.

"No Yang. Shop first, then we will talk about your phone." Summer said causing Yang to groan as she walked out of the room.

"Ruby sounds like she is having trouble... and she already bit my hand a few times today... so can one of you go see if she is alright?" Yang spoke as Summer and Raven both sighed at the hurt they could hear. They could hear the back door open and closed.

Turning to one and another, neither wanting Yang to be in a mood like that, but neither knew how to talk to her like this. The debate got answered by the sound of something falling.

"You go talk to Yang, I'll go give Ruby her medicine, and make sure she didn't hurt herself. Is this chocolate milk by the way?" Summer said as Raven just smiled, leaned down and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. "Of course it is." Summer smiled at Raven walking out of the room when she could hear her own daughter yelling for help.

Quickly walking up the stairs, Summer began to lose her smile as she saw the look of determination on Ruby's face with her head and hands seemingly stuck in her hoodie. That was when Summer could see Ruby had a lack of clothes under her hoodie.

Walking over, Summer began to lower the hoodie down a little more causing the younger brunette to frown. Summer practically thrust the glass of chocolate milk and pills into Ruby's hands. Taking a small gulp at the delicious liquid and placing some of the pills into her mouth.

Swallowing the concoctions, Ruby's face began to distort as she looked towards her Mom. Grasping the glass, Summer began to walk towards table and rested it down on it. "Why didn't you wear anything under your hoodie Ruby?" Summer asked as Ruby grasped the hem of her hoodie and tried to take it off again.

Knowing that Ruby wasn't going to answer her right away, Summer walked over towards the wardrobe and opened it to grab the red single piece swimsuit she knew was hanging up. As she turned around she smiled at the sight of Ruby finally getting her hoodie off.

Resting the cloth on the bed, Summer decided to ask again. "Ruby... Sweetie... why didn't you wear anything under your hoodie? Not even a bra?" Summer hoped Ruby would have an appropriate answer, but knew it was best to not hold her breath when it comes to it.

"They felt scratchy... and tight... and I don't like them." Ruby pouted as she began to fumble with the button on her pants. After a while she eventually got the button free as Summer stood up and walked over towards the door. Opening it, the older brunette spoke up "I'll get your swimming bag ready." Summer smiled as she began to walk towards the hall closet and pulled out the bag she already had half packed with the things so Ruby could wash the pool chemicals out of her hair.

Softly humming, Summer placed the bag just by the bathroom as she walked into her own room to get on her bathing suit. She had to admit it would be nice to actually take her mind off of how raw her chest was feeling from resisting the urge to cough since Ruby and Yang got into the car.

As she closed the door she took a breath and began to cough a little as she braced herself against the wall. She could feel her lungs spasming a little as she let her lungs cough freely knowing in a few minutes, she wouldn't be able to cough until both of the girls went to bed. And even then she wouldn't just for Raven's sake. She knew how it always worried her raven haired wife whenever she coughed.

Regaining her breath as she heard a soft knocking coming from the door. "I'm alright Ruby, I just need to get changed myself." Summer called through the door as she heard a soft 'okay'.

' _You're doing the right thing by not telling them... they wouldn't know how to handle it._ '

* * *

As Raven walked out she could see the wooden doors wide open as she heard one of the benches scraping against the floor. Shaking her head lightly causing her to sigh. "Do you want to talk about something my little sun dragon?" Raven asked in a loud tone as she walked into the large room. She could see Yang's hair tied back tightly as she looked up from one of the large pieces Raven still had to finish.

"You know I don't like being called that... and I'm fine. I just want this done with so I can get my phone back and call my friends possibly go out and enjoy life instead of worrying about my retarded half sister." Yang huffed as she picked up the bottle of glue Raven had left on the ground next to the box.

Grabbing the glue from her daughter's hands, Raven was about to speak up when the blonde beat her to it. "I know it is _offensive_ for me to call Ruby retarded... but she is to my social life." Yang said as Raven walked over to a shelf and placed the glue bottle down.

"She doesn't try to hinder your social life Yang. Plus if she holds you back from going out with the Malachite twins, I'm glad she stops you." The raven haired woman said as she turned to face her daughter who just groaned as she began to manhandle the large chest like thing so she could get the fine wood shavings easier.

"I wasn't talking about them Mom. You and Summer made it painfully clear you don't like them." Yang began again as she walked towards the large lathe and smiled as she bent over and unlocked the breaks. "No, I'm talking about how she fucking freaked out while I invited this really cute girl to lunch so she wasn't eating alone. Then I had to explain politely that Ruby doesn't do fucking well to someone getting invited to have lunch." Yang grumbled as she finally got the lathe to where it would need to be.

As she came to a stop, she turned around getting ready to have it out with her Mom like she always did when Ruby seemed to drag her down to where she was mentally now. "Yang, remember what I told you when you were nine and got really bad towards Ruby? She doesn't control it. Given the chance I bet she would want to be just like you." Raven quipped back to her daughter as the girl in question began to rub her eyes.

"That doesn't make it easier Mom! She freaking ruins nearly everything. Seriously, I need to sacrifice even time with you to make sure she doesn't swallow her tongue from some loud noise." Yang complained as Raven's face donned an understanding look.

"Is that what this is really about Yang? You miss spending time with me?" Raven asked incredulously crossing her arms as she looked at her daughter. "Partially. I mean since you got married to Summer, we've done nothing just the two of us. More so in the last few months since Ruby started to freaking accumulate this fortune she doesn't even know about. If Ruby isn't with us from Summer going off somewhere, you are with Summer." Yang complained crossing her arms as Raven shook her head.

Quickly scanning the house trying to see if everything was ready to begin the cleaning. "Come with me." Raven said, as Yang groaned and begrudgingly followed her mother out of the shop. When they came to a stop in front of a door Yang knew as the place her Mom kept her metalworking equipment.

Pulling a key out of her pocket, Raven opened the door and walked in with Yang. Reaching over, Raven flicked on the light and smiled as she took in the smell of oil and fine metal shavings. The blonde walked in getting ready to have it out again when she stopped looking at the beaten motorcycle.

"This was going to be a surprise Summer and I planned for you if you could up your grades. This old piece of shit was what I drove before you were born. It desperately needs new almost everything. I wanted to get it done before that. But this may be better." Raven said turning around to look at her daughter before she continued, "So here is the deal, you get my shop cleaned... and we can start rebuilding this, but you need to bring your grade from a C up to a B as well. And then once this is back up to road legal, it is yours."

Yang smiled brightly as she walked around and noticed a lot of rust on it. "Have I mentioned you fill out so many of the stereotypes about a lesbian?" Yang said with smile as Raven began to snicker a little. "Jeez, you are just like your father." Raven spoke as she began to rub her eyes.

Looking up, Raven spoke up "Now, go clean my shop. Because if that isn't clean then we won't start this until you get your grades up." Raven said as she gestured for Yang to leave the building. Once Raven saw Yang enter the shop Raven flicked the switch as she walked out, closed the door and locked it.

Quickly entering the house, she could hear someone walking down the stairs. Walking into the hallway she could see Summer just looking down as Ruby intently tied one of her shoes with a smile on her face. As if she had just climbed a mountain and was ecstatic. Turning to the other shoe, Ruby grasped the shoelaces.

Summer looked down and saw Raven standing there. "Did you talk to Yang?" Summer asked as Raven just smirked. "Yeah. And I also showed her the incentive." As Raven spoke she never took her eyes off of Ruby who had stuck her tongue out.

"Will we still use it to get her grades up?" Summer asked as she descended fully, just brushing past Ruby. "Yup." Raven said with a smile as Ruby stood up with the shoes tied with large, loose looking loops.

"Enjoy the swimming." Raven said to Ruby who smiled. Turning to her wife, Raven kissed the slightly smaller woman and enjoyed the light blush dusting Summer's face. "Dinner will be ready when you two get home just text me when you are on your way." Raven continued as Summer began to look to towards Ruby, just over her shoulder.

Summer just smiled as she noticed Ruby looking down at her shoes with a look on her face like she was furious at the shoelaces. "Will do."

* * *

Winter smiled as she began to walk out of the locker room. Slightly happy that she had been invited into this almost sacred workout for Ruby so she would be able to 'bond' easier according to the woman who called her.

It would also allow her to get closer to her target. And hopefully end the entire fiasco a lot faster. As she walked into the open area that had the pool. She could see Ruby doing what appeared to be a breaststroke of sort. Panning her view over a few feet she could see someone who looks remarkably like Ruby just standing still in the water, as the one swimming was going towards.

Winter walked over to the edge of the pool and slowly lowered herself down so her shins were dangling in the slightly chilly water. She could see the woman that was standing in the water look towards her and smiled.

Quickly pushing herself under the water, Winter began to propel herself in the direction of the duo without coming up for air. After a few seconds, Winter came to a stop just feet away from the woman who was standing. As she looked she could see who she assumed was Ruby clinging to the other woman's torso desperately trying to hide herself.

"You must be Winter." The woman spoke with a slight laugh in her voice, as she could see the water quickly ripple as if Ruby was shaking her head. "Yes, you must be Summer then. I feel honoured that you invited me to this." Winter spoke offering her hand. Summer quickly took the hand as Ruby looked out from behind her mother.

Quickly grabbing her mother's other arm Ruby began to tug lightly causing Summer to lean down. Winter had no idea what they talked about, she could just make out a few occasional words such as 'Why is she here?'

"Ruby, it is okay. I was told from Mrs. Belladonna that you two haven't had a chance to bond fully which you know is important." Summer said in a calm tone, not even trying to whisper. Winter could see Ruby slowly move a little to look at Winter again.

She could see Winter just lightly laying back in the water as she begun to go back towards where she assumed was where Winter entered from. Glancing back towards her daughter, Summer could see Ruby taking deep breaths as if she was trying to stop herself from having a panic attack.

"But this is just meant to be our time Mom. How am I meant to do these things if there is someone else watching?" Ruby whispered as she turned her gaze back to her mother. Like she was desperately trying to make her case for her mother to send Winter out.

"Ruby, you know I would never put you in a situation I know you couldn't handle. This is just so you can find school easier with her. Yang also told me how you aren't talking to Winter as much as you should be." Summer calmly said as she could see Ruby's left hand drifting up towards her ear quickly getting caught by her mother. "Can you please try Ruby? If it gets too bad I'll send her on her way." Summer continued as Ruby nodded with a slight smile on her face.

Be the time Ruby could force herself away from Summer, Winter had returned to them with a smile. Ruby looked towards her Mom who just pointed out towards the far end of the pool. "Can you give me three laps?" Summer asked as Ruby nodded and began to go swim towards the far end of the pool.

Moving next to the near image of Ruby, Winter smiled as she looked at Ruby's large movements propelling her further and further away. "I'm new to this whole thing... what is the point of this?" Winter asked as she could see Summer having a smile on her face.

"It is to help some of her finer muscle groups, as well as being just an exercise she enjoys." Summer said with a smile looking at the white haired woman. She could see the way Winter was intently watching Ruby. As if Ruby was some vicious animal that the second the Schnee took her eyes off of her, she would snap her jaws shut, killing her.

"Final question I suppose for now... I noticed today and Friday that Ruby often would raise her hands and I'm assuming, cupping her ears... why does she do that?" Winter asked turning to Summer.

Pressing her lips into a fine line, Summer turned towards Winter as she spoke up. "She is sensitive to a lot of things, but has auditory induced seizures. She isn't cupping her ears, and is instead doing what I assume is like a comfort blanket. Do not let her. Not because I'm a cruel person but she will tear into soft tissue behind the ears and need stitches." Winter could hear the determination in her voice, like that was the single most important thing the Schnee could have learned from this trip.

"And before you ask, it has happened a few times in the past. So please, if you see her raising her hands to her ears, please either grab hold of the hand, or you just cup your hands over her ears preventing her from getting to them." Summer continued as Ruby finally came to a stop just on the other side of her Mom.

Quickly turning around, and developing a smile on her face, Summer looked towards Ruby. "Winter will take Yang's place for the next part Ruby." Summer stated looking towards Winter seeing a questioning look on her face. "It is going to be like Marco Polo, accept Ruby's eyes are open and your feet can't touch the bottom of the pool."

Winter just smiled as she leaned back and begun to lightly displace the water. "Sounds like fun. Even though I haven't played Marco Polo since I was a little girl." Winter said as Ruby smiled and began to doggy paddle her way towards Summer.

* * *

_Ruby opened her eyes and quickly began to scan her surroundings. She could see her ceiling and couldn't hear the work happening any more. Sitting up a little and quickly making her way towards the chair she was sitting on as the door opened and she could just barely see out of the corner of her eye a mane of black walking into the room._

_As she brought her knees to her chest, she simultaneously brought her hands up to her ears and begun to dig the nails into the area of skin. She could feel a liquid coating her fingertips. Closing her eyes she could feel her hands getting pried away. Quickly fighting the hands she felt another pair of hands covering her ears._

_Opening her eyes she could see her Mom and Raven trying to get her hands away from her ears. Shaking her head trying to get to her goal. It would bring her some comfort. Eventually she let go of her will to fight. As Ruby lowered her hands she could see her Mom slowly pulling her hands away._

_Without saying anything, Summer grabbed lightly one of Ruby's wrists and grabbed some of the tissues from the nearby box of them and began to clean the wet blood from them as she felt her ears get moved slightly as she just knew Raven was looking at like she was trying to assess the damage she did to herself._

_It wasn't long before she heard Raven speak up, "It doesn't look that bad Summer." Raven said as she walked towards the door, stopping temporarily only to shake her head and continue out of the room, Summer knew what her wife had wanted to say. But thankfully she clearly figured that Summer's plate was more than enough to keep her busy._

_Switching to the other hand, Summer began "Are you alright Ruby? I forgot the neighbours were tearing up their patio." Summer said softly as Ruby looked at the wet blood getting removed from her hands making her think of the one person who had harmed her in the worst possible way._

_Just the faint memory of her getting lead to the bathroom to have her hands cleaned. With her_ _free_ _hand she wrapped her arm around her knees as she looked at her final finger getting cleaned. Quickly taking her hand back she put her arm around her leg and glanced towards the half finished circuit diagram she was doing before she supposed she had a seizure._

_Reaching over carefully, she began to reorganise the pencils again. It didn't take her long before she placed the final one and grasped the pencil that she had been using before her mind went blank and continued where she left off._

_Drawing a quick triangle with a blank line in front of it before drawing two arrows coming from the side above the line parallel to each other. With a smile that slowly grew as the diagram seemed to get more and more complex to Summer._

" _Ruby... do you want to talk about her? This... heart break slash betrayed feeling you have won't get better from bottling it up and staying locked in your room." Summer stated calmly, hoping that she could help Ruby more, but knew that if she tried to force Ruby it would be like trying to get blood from a stone._

_Shaking her head as she placed the pencil back to where it belonged, Ruby began to crumple the paper up and tossed it across the table. Picking up the lightest of yellows she had, Ruby began to start the circuit diagram over again._

_She knew that her Mom was going to continue but Ruby just couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was the fact she had no idea how to tell her Mom the woman she felt comfortable and brought her into Ruby most sacred of spaces to her. And even gave her the most special of thing that few had been given. The right to hug her._

" _Please Ruby... I can't help you if you don't say anything. I want to help you." Summer continued as Ruby looked up from her diagram hoping that she could make it obvious that she had no idea what she was meant to say. But knew her Mom may not be able to figure it out. "I know you probably don't know how to talk about it Ruby. But you need to. It will help."_

_Looking back towards the page, Ruby begun to drag the pen when she spoke up, "Yang never talks when she breaks up with people. And she is probably hurting as well..." Ruby knew it probably hurt her Mom, but she felt it would be a lot better for her. It only felt fair considering how Yang got hurt just as much as she did._

" _Raven is trying to get her to talk about it, I'm not worried about her though. I'm worried about you." Summer said as she noticed Ruby crumple the paper up before tossing it towards the previous one. Taking a deep breath, Ruby decided that she should just draw. She had no idea what it was that she was going to draw, but figured it would be a little easier to talk to her mother._

" _She hurt me... I don't know what else to say. She hurt me..."_


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3:

_Summer looked at the drawing her daughter had almost finished. A smile on her face at the fact all that remained was a few finer details. She didn't want to bring up what Ruby was drawing until she was finished, just for the fact of what would happen the second she figured it out if what had happened with the pictures was anything to go by._

_Placing the pencil down in it's place, Ruby quickly placed her finger down on the single pencil she would need to finish the drawing. She knew that her Mom was only staying in the room to try and get her to talk, but Ruby refused to talk about it._

_Taking a deep breath, the smaller of the almost identical duo turned to see her Mom just looking at her. Without saying anything, Summer reached over carefully and bent Ruby's ear back a little to try and see if the small stretch of skin had at least healed partially._

_After a few seconds, Ruby began to try and move her head away from the hand, pulling her hand back, Summer smiled a little at the sight of dried blood, knowing that it wasn't deep, but it also meant that provided if Ruby didn't claw at her ears it would be healed in a day or two._

" _Do you want to come down for dinner?" Summer asked as Ruby began to push the stack of paper away with one hand and reached up to the ear on the far side away from her mother. She could feel the hand getting caught as well, and being lowered a little._

_Latching onto the lobe, Ruby began to dig her nails into it as her Mom clearly began to wait for a response. Shaking her head a little at her Mom's question, she wasn't in the mood for food right now. It was always an excuse people gave her so they could give her some more of her nasty tasting pills._

" _Ruby, you need to eat something. It is that chicken and pesto pasta you like."Summer continued as Ruby brought her knees up to her chest and begun to shake her head again. "Raven has been cooking a long time for this." Summer spoke as Ruby began to look towards her Mom._

" _What about Yang? She got hurt too..." Ruby asked as Summer just pressed her lips into a thin line._

" _People recover from bad breakups at different speeds Ruby. Yang has been through so many it doesn't really affect her. She is just working on that motorcycle in the garage. Raven is even talking to her when she can leave the stove safely." Summer spoke seeing a look in Ruby's eyes. Something that she hadn't seen in a long time. The light misting of being unsure at the explanation given. The only other time she had seen that look was when she explained to Ruby why Yang was constantly violent towards her when they were younger._

_It was something that Summer had a problem to explain and at least back then she could explain what was the reason. But she just couldn't do that with this. There was almost no way that she could even begin to think about what was going through that woman's mind with what she did. At any point she could have told Ruby or even any of them their true intentions. Maybe they could have prevented some of the damage that woman caused._

" _Come on Ruby. Let's go downstairs. Even if you don't eat, you need to take some more of your medication. You already had one seizure... I don't want a second." Summer tried to reason with Ruby who begun to shake her head a little. Summer already knew the reason, but she also knew that the seizures while Ruby never remembered what caused them, but she knew those minutes when there was nothing to fill in and it just infuriated her every time. That was the only thing that could get through to Ruby and convince her when Summer's asking failed. It was what she desperately needed right now even if it was solely to get her to take her seizure medication._

_The one Ruby had that day was bad and Summer didn't want her to have any worse ones but she was fine settling for that day. Trying to bury her head further into her knees, Ruby began to mumble out a rebuttal that Summer couldn't even make out._

" _Ruby... I know they taste bad to you. But they also help you. Please even if you are fine with having another seizure... can you please just take them for me?" Summer spoke kn_ _o_ _wing the emotionally blackmail normally wouldn't work on other people, but with Ruby she had the chance that it would work. Normally Summer would rather not use such dirty tactics with her daughter, but she was backed into a corner._

_Looking towards the taller woman, Ruby could feel a terrible quandary. "There will be chocolate milk Ruby. I know that will help you ingest them." as Summer spoke that, Ruby finally made up her mind as to the dilemma she was in. She couldn't make her mother worry like that. She had to grit her teeth and just take the pills despite how it seemed to be getting harder and harder to even swallow but her mother insisted that they were good for her._

_That was probably the only reason she still took them was because her mother insisted they are good for her, and Summer had never once lied to her about anything. No matter how big or small. She would be honest with Ruby. Thus far Summer was the only person that Ruby could trust. She was the only one that ever had the girl's best intentions in mind._

_Standing up she lightly helped Ruby up from the seat and lead her towards the door. She just hoped that everything was going to go smoothly. She knew Yang still blamed Ruby for what happened, even if she never outwardly said it. But at this moment, there would only be so many times she could defuse those fights that were always so close to sparking something terrible between Yang and Ruby._

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath as she took a seat in the room, waiting for Winter to come into the form room. She could see her ginger haired friend quickly walking up to the seat next to her and taking the seat. She looked over to the woman and flashed said woman a smile before she turned back to some of the spare sheets of paper she had. Quickly pulling a pencil free, and began to draw. She was purely ecstatic that she could get over the one problem of the components heating up far too much for her liking, but she was slowly fixing what problems remained.

"What are you doodling friend Ruby?" The ginger haired girl asked as Ruby pulled out her ruler and begun to connect some of the points. "It is the circuitry for a wind turbine." Ruby whispered as she begun to roll the pencil in her fingers. She knew that this wasn't the first time she became stumped by this.

"Penny, do you mind moving to your own seat?" The raven haired teacher asked as she entered causing Ruby to look up from her simple map. She began to scan the room trying to find the woman who was meant to help her throughout the day, but there was a lack of the white haired woman.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm the nerves she was feeling starting to grow as the older woman began to scan the room seeing that everyone was in. As she was about to bring up her normal speech of what to do during the day she could see Ruby trying to calm herself down. Something she had seen a few times and knew it seldom worked as well. "Class dismissed, you all know you can come here if you need to. Ruby can you stay back for a few minutes?" Kali asked softly as Ruby nodded.

Placing the pencil down Ruby reached up and begun to rake her nails along the back of her ears. The groups of people begun to leave Kali quickly walked over to directly in front of Ruby and gently as she could begun to move Ruby's hands away. She could feel the girl fighting with her every second she was trying to stop the woman from all but mutilating her body.

After a while she eventually was able to get the hands free from her ears, she could see Ruby looking up with worry etched on her face. "Ruby, what is the matter?" Kali asked in her soft voice, knowing that Ruby would try to answer the question but also knew that Ruby most of the times while she would try the words would just fall short in her throat.

That was when she noticed the lack of Winter being present. "Is it because Winter isn't here?" Kali asked trying to make it easier on Ruby who nodded at the question. She knew that the teacher was trying to make it easier for her but also knew that it was stupid. All those comments Yang has made throughout their youth made that painfully clear.

"Do you want to go into the relaxation room?" Kali asked knowing that the single room would relax her, but also knew the girl's disdain with missing any of the classes she would have, but if it came down to it, she would rather get Ruby into the room to calm down for one class than run the risk of her harming herself or others.

That room was the only guarantee for everyone's safety besides sending Ruby home to Summer. Shaking her head furiously at the idea of leaving the classes for the day. She wouldn't dream of it for the sole reason of how much she enjoyed the classes. It was the only time she felt what her sister and some of her sister's oldest friends dubbed 'normal'.

Before Kali could even try and reason with the girl, she could see the white haired elder Schnee coming in quickly, with slightly dishevelled hair. "I am so sorry for being late." Winter said with a slight sigh from the raven haired woman.

Looking towards Winter, Kali sighed a breath of relief as she looked towards Ruby again and could see some relief coming from fact she was there. "Ruby, if you go promise me you'll come straight back if you get close to breaking down. I'll tell Blake and Winter the same thing. I don't want to have to call Summer to come and get you but I will if you get too bad." Kali continued softly staring into Ruby's eyes, she knew that this was a concern of Winter's a couple days ago, and this was the best way to show her how to handle Ruby when she got like this.

Taking a deep breath Ruby nodded as Kali just smiled a little. "Ruby, I need to hear you say it."

"I promise..." Ruby whispered as Kali smiled letting go of the girl's hands and standing up turning towards Winter, "If she gets worse, seriously bring her back here." Kali spoke making sure the slightly taller woman understood how important it was.

"Okay." Winter said as the teacher quickly pushed past the woman standing in the doorway.

Quickly walking towards Ruby, she could see the small girl slowly packing away her items away when she noticed something. She had seen Ruby draw dozens upon dozens of circuit diagrams, but this was the first time she saw one that the small girl kept. As if it was something important to her. Not that Winter could recognise much of. All she could recognise was a lot of components that if she could view properly she could hazard a guess as to what each were, but not from the quick glance with the sole exception of a single capacitor.

As the duo begun to walk out of the room Winter decided to speak up, "I'm sorry Ruby. I overslept... the butler didn't wake me. I didn't even have time to put makeup on." As Winter got it out, she could see a hand reaching up to Ruby's ear. Remembering what this girl's mother said, Winter lowered her hand and grabbed hold of the one going for her ear.

"You look pretty without any makeup on anyways." Ruby said softly as Winter just glanced at her. Trying to see what the girl's angle was. Just the unsolicited compliment felt strange given what she was used to. Just the thought of this girl having some nefarious ulterior motive was almost laughable.

Figuring that the girl didn't know what else that could imply, Winter just decided to accept the compliment. "So, physics. Are you ready for that." Winter asked as Ruby just nodded happily as they turned the corner walking towards the glass doors of the building. "I like physics. I find it fun and it makes me feel like everyone..." Ruby said as she pulled her hand free from Winter's and quickly opened the door. She smiled at the fact the classroom door was still closed and people were waiting outside.

She smiled at the sight of her sister just standing there with a smile on her face talking to the remaining Schnee children that Ruby knew. She could see Blake standing next to Yang, clearly getting impatient at something Ruby just didn't know about what.

Finally noticing Ruby's presence, Yang walked over and wrapped Ruby in a hug. Pulling back Yang spoke up, "Was starting to wonder where you were." Turning around to the white haired woman, the blonde just flashed her a smile. "I'm going to hold you up on that Princess. Perv... I've still got nothing nice to say. And tall Schnee... I really have nothing... develop a characteristic I can mock will you?" Yang said strolling out of the hallway with Blake following closely behind her.

"So, Weiss, dear sister, do you mind telling our other dear sister what you and that barbarian agreed to?" The male Schnee asked as Ruby just looked at the trio, walking closer towards the door, just slightly happy she wasn't late to the class that she enjoyed almost more than any other class including art.

The simple knowledge everything was right or wrong... something she couldn't quiet explain why but just the knowledge she was right about something almost always just made her feel easier about everything.

"She needs help with something that I agreed to help her with. It is the mannerly thing to do after all." Weiss spoke and the door opened and the group that had started to form walked into the open room. As Ruby took her seat, she smiled as Winter took the one next to her. Winter smiled as she noticed Ruby's ritual of pulling the items she needed out one at a time. It was something that Winter never understood fully, but she already realised there was a lot of Ruby that she just didn't understand. She always supposed that was the reason she found Ruby increasingly interesting.

So much so it was laughable that she was considering Whitely's request to abandon their quest early. Everything that she had learned from Ruby since then was remarkable. How every simple thing that she took for granted seemed to be a challenge to the small girl. Not to mention from the simple fact that it seemed to be her beautiful mind was trapped inside her body. Something that constantly made her wonder what she would be like in any other body that was able.

As the class begun Ruby pulled out the sheets of paper she had been working on allowing Winter to have the first real look at it. Just the sight of the half a dozen components she could recognise caused her some wondering.

"So, Ruby is this what you did for the circuitry homework from Monday? Because... I doubt there will be anything that can come close capacitance wise to holding a single kilofarad... let alone a hundred." Winter whispered as Ruby's eyes never left the complex crossing of wires.

"No... this is something different. The homework was what I did Monday in the class." Ruby spoke as Winter quickly opened the small notebook she were she kept track of all the homework Ruby was meant to have done each class. "Did you draw one where the path splits into eight paths?" Winter asked as Ruby nodded.

Placing the pencil down next to the rest, Ruby opened the hard back notebook, and begun to turn pages coming to a stop before resting it down in front of Winter so she could see it herself. As Winter looked over the drawing, she smiled at the sight of something that was just at the apex of what she could understand about circuits.

"So what are you doing then?" Winter asked as Ruby begun to roll the pencil between her index finger and thumb. "It is going to be a wind turbine..." Ruby muttered as she drew another line. Looking up from the creation, Winter smiled a large smile before it was stripped from her as Ruby begun to shred the paper.

"Why did you do that? It looked so interesting and a lot further ahead than anything I've seen. I mean if you didn't tell me it was for a turbine I'd assume it was for something like a Dyson Sphere." Winter stated as Ruby pulled out a different sheet and begun to seemingly redraw the entire thing. "It was slightly more advanced than some standard ones... but there is still too much heat building up that I know I can solve, and Dyson Spheres are only possible on paper right now anyway." Ruby spoke softly as the teacher walked to the front of the large bench Ruby was sitting at and spun the notebook around and begun to follow the diagram.

"Interesting use of a capacitor... what is the purpose of the LED though?" The moustached man causing Ruby to try and speak but the seemingly never ending knot in her throat begun to increase. She prayed that Winter was at least able to follow it and thankfully her answer came when said woman spoke up. "It is a safety feature from what I could follow. To let the user know if the capacitor is charged."

Running his hand through the fine hairs, as if he was chewing the idea over in his mind, something for which Winter was at least happy with the fact someone else was just as lost as she was once they took a look. "Nicely done Ruby." The teacher said before spinning the notebook around and walked over to the next person.

Letting a breath out, Ruby just smiled as she looked at Winter "Thank you..." Ruby muttered before turning back to what she was doing as a way to fill her time while the teacher continued to see each person's homework in the small ritual that existed in the classroom.

"Don't mention it Ruby. It is my job after all."

* * *

"You are so dumb Yang." Blake said calmly as the duo waited at the school gates for Ruby to leave the building.

"What is wrong with me going to easily one of the hottest girls, and asking for help studying? I told you... I need to get my grades up so I can actually get this really sweet looking motorcycle. It just so happens said hot girl is also really smart" Yang asked as she waited for her friend to respond. As if there was anything the woman could say that would talk Yang out of this quest she had made for herself.

Sighing, Blake turned to the blonde and was about to comment when the sound of a horn filled her ears. Wincing she could hear Yang laugh at the action, followed by the motor rolling a window down. "I've got to wait for Ruby Weiss. So if you want, you can park on the street and walk back here, or just wait in the car. I'll find you don't worry." Yang stated before her friend could make the snide comment, that Yang just knew was coming like clockwork.

It was just from the simple fact that there was a reason Yang wanted someone besides Ruby to help her with this. She felt as though Ruby just had a strangle hold on everything she did. Just the thought that Ruby would have one over the motorcycle her Mom was giving her just made her so angry that she felt like it would be the straw that broke the camel's back. Something she very well couldn't let happen.

"Okay Yang, I'll be waiting for you." Weiss stated as she begun to drive off. Once Blake was sure the youngest Schnee daughter was gone, she finally spoke up. "She nearly broke down four times today from what I heard Yang. I get you don't want her to control your life, intentionally or not. But the simple fact remains... she is still your sister."

Letting out a long exaggerated groan, Yang wasn't sure what the raven haired woman was trying to get at. "You don't get it Blake. You don't have anyone like that. Literally everything we do needs to revolve around her and her fucking crippling disorder... All I'm doing is taking my life back as best as I can."

"You are so dumb if you think she controls your life." Blake muttered as she looked back towards the school noticing the small woman slowly walking towards the duo, taking great care with her path that hadn't changed in the near entirety since Blake knew Ruby.

"I've heard that whole speech at least once a month since she got diagnosed Blake. Trust me... I know what you are going to say. 'she doesn't mean to... she can't help it Yang...' and if you were either my Mom or Summer, you would then tell me that I'm over analysing everything." Yang rebuked as Ruby finally caught up to them. Looking up from the pavement she noticed Blake and smiled at her before looking down and beginning to walk along her chosen pathway.

Shrugging her shoulders, Yang turned around and walked with Blake and Ruby to the car so she could at least tell Summer where she was going to be. As they came up to the car, she smiled as she saw the older woman in the car, quickly getting out as if to help Ruby, Yang just smiled.

"Thanks again for the ride home Summer." Blake said as Yang just flashed the group a smile. "You don't need to do this every week." Summer said as she looked towards Ruby who had slipped into the car, placing her bag down at her feet. Waiting for the rest of the people to get into the car so she could get home allowing her to enjoy the nice weather.

Once the door was closed, Yang smiled as she looked in the car and turned to the older woman, "Summer, I'm going to go studying with a friend at their house."

"Okay... where are you going to be? I just ask because Raven would like to know."

"Just at the Schnee Manor. I should be back around nine. Don't worry Summer." As Yang spoke she could see the remaining two women climb into the car. As they begun to drive off, Yang just begun to wave them off, she could just make out the sight of Ruby's hand slowly raising up to her ear as Blake turned around and begun to try and lower her sister's hands.

' _For once I feel slightly freed... and a little envious because everyone else probably feels this way all the time._ ' Yang thought as she begun to walk towards the car that held the white haired woman she was happy from Weiss actually wanting to help her. The added benefit of her getting to spend time with said woman in a slightly confined space if Weiss' room was anything like her own made it that much better.

Smiling as she looked at the scenery passing by, Yang couldn't help but smile at the appearance of speed zooming by. She was just fine with enjoying the appearance when Weiss broke the silence. "So, out of curiosity... what is with your sister? I mean... I'm in a number of her classes... but the second someone asks her a question she all but freezes." Weiss asked trying to make some semblance of conversation because she knew even though they were going fast, that the car ride was going to be nearly an hour long and was positive that Yang would not like her taste in music.

"Sever autism. I'm not even sure what type. You would need to ask her Mom about that. I just know it is on the far end of the spectrum. And that if she wasn't as smart as she was she would be a vegetable." Yang said leaning back in her seat as Weiss just looked towards her. Only taking a second of her focus away to see Yang just seemingly chuckling at the sight. "Now let's not talk about her. I have to talk about her too much as it is. Now open this baby up. Stop going slow." Yang laughed out as Weiss just shook her head.

Lowering her hand to grasp onto the shaft and quickly switched gears as she lowered her foot more. She smiled at the fact Yang seemingly had the same love for speed that Weiss did. As the trees began to form into blobs, Yang begun to laugh harder. "I thought you Schnees were law abiding." Yang said as Weiss' hand shot down again and quickly shifted gears down, as she quickly turned the corner.

"Normally we are. It is uncouth after all to be anything but. I just happen to love speeding in this car." Weiss said with a chuckle in her voice as she begun to change lane. "So out of curiosity, why do you want help studying if your sister is so intelligent?" Weiss asked, just trying to figure out how hurt this woman was going to be if her father's plan was successful. For some reason she just didn't want to hurt this woman. If anything she was more so wanting to get a lot closer to this woman if nothing more than to just cuddle with her.

"Because I oddly enough don't enjoy spending more time than I absolutely need to with Ruby. Seriously, she freaks out at getting the wrong type of juice. As for why I want my grades up... it is because my Mom got me this beat up motorcycle that we are meant to fix up but I can't actually ride it unless I become an above average student." Yang said as Weiss just shook her head. "Those are death traps. Why would you want one?" Weiss asked.

Taking a few minutes to try and catch what Weiss meant when it occurred to what she was talking about. "Because they are cool. Plus it was originally my Mom's when she was our age, and just stored it away. So it actually makes it a lot cooler... for reasons I don't want to go into." Yang said calmly as Weiss just shrugged.

"I may never understand why people enjoy those. I may like speeding, but not when if I got tapped a little and end up in hospital at best in a full body cast. Worst a closed casket." Weiss said quickly changing lanes as to just get to her house a lot faster.

"Well, I'm not stupidly rich or from a stupidly rich family. Just something has always attracted me to them." Yang said as Weiss just begun to shake her head. As if she was trying to figure out how to debunk that statement, but couldn't really figure out how to without making her seem even more ridiculous. "Sorry my grandfather created one of the most successful empires... but all it takes is one good idea. He just found one of the largest untapped gas fields, and then slowly advanced to different energy fields." Weiss said as if trying to defend a man she only had the faintest of memories of.

The only thing that constantly remained in her mind was that one line. 'All it takes is one good idea'. Shaking the idea from her mind, she knew this was her father's one good idea. It was going to work and maintain their family's place for years to come. It was the best thing that could happen because from what she could tell, Ruby wouldn't join them no matter what, or even sell them what they needed.

It would be the least painful of options for everyone if they just continued this ruse. It probably was just going to be a short amount of time now. She could see how Ruby was opening up more and more to Winter, and one thing Weiss knew without a shadow of a doubt was that Winter always got what she needed and what their father wanted.

Just glancing over, she could see Yang reaching down and pressing the red power button for the stereo and stopping once she heard the sound of violins playing. "You know... I have no idea what I was expecting... but an orchestra? Do you also have a penchant for eating apples?" Yang asked rhetorically as Weiss just glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god, do you not even go onto the internet?" Yang asked as Weiss looked back towards the road. "No, I'd rather read. Whitely is the one that eats apples more, and spends more time on the internet." Weiss spoke as Yang just begun to laugh.

"I have no doubt that your perverted brother spends a lot of time on the internet. I mean... I assume you have servants and they probably have to spend hours scrubbing his sheets." Yang said between bursts of laughter. "We only have like six maids... and a butler..." Weiss began adding in 'in this house' as so she could say she never outwardly lied to Yang about anything. Just in case that there was a way that she could stay with Yang after all this.

"By the way, why do you keep calling Whitely Perverted." Weiss asked just wanting to figure out how this woman's mind worked. It was an interesting thing to her. "I've caught him a few times staring at my cleavage. Like you... but unlike you he tries to be sneaky about it." Yang laughed a little as Weiss just shook her head.

"That explains a lot actually."

* * *

Ruby took a breath as she begun to walk towards the back door. Just enjoying the smell of the fresh air as her and the corgi begun to prance next to her. Just the idea that she knew the dog next to her had enjoyed the walk just as much as she did.

As she came to a stop she bent down to let the dog of the leash. As the metal was pushed down the dog quickly jumped up into Ruby's lap. And begun to lick her face, laughing as she feel back and held the dog as she laughed. She could just hear the sound of the sliding door.

"Ruby, can you please not play in the dirt like that?" Ruby heard asked as the dog quickly begun to hop off the down girl and practically ran towards the door. Smiling as she begun to stand up, Ruby practically skipped her way towards the raven haired woman.

Walking in through the door, she smiled at the sight of Raven standing there a smile on her face as if she hadn't meant to ruin the scene of Ruby and her dog, but also knew that Summer would be cross if she knew what had happened. "Can you feed Zwei? Qrow is coming over for dinner as well." Raven asked as Ruby just nodded a smile on her face. For some reason just the lack of her sister being present was enough to cause her a strange sense of happiness. Not that Ruby would normally have anything bad to say about her, even if it was partially out of fear of retaliation.

But the thought of being able to spend more time with Zwei had a certain appeal behind it. She knew that she rarely spent time outside of him sleeping in her bed with her. She could just tell that with Qrow as well, that it was going to be fun. She just couldn't seem to contain her happiness as she walked over towards the metal bowl the corgi was sitting next to, his tail just quickly scraping against the floor. Something that seemed to pick up the closer and closer Ruby got to the large bag of food.

Reaching in to grab the plastic measuring cup she grabbed some of the food and poured it into the bowl just smiling as Ruby reached down and grabbed the identical bowl and begun to walk towards the sink to fill it with water so that way Zwei wouldn't get thirsty while eating. As she placed the now filled bowl down she kneeled down and begun to pet the dog as he walked towards the food and begun to eat his meal.

"How was your walk Ruby?" Summer asked entering the room to see her daughter just petting the dog as he ate. "It was fun... also a lot easier to take his leash off this time...can I try some breadboarding later tonight?" Ruby asked looking up at her mother who had a quizzical look on her face. As if she just barely understood what was being asked. Like there was a fear of the unknown.

"You most certainly can. I need to test something out so you can help me with that." Raven interjected for Summer. She knew how hard it was for Summer to let Ruby near anything that was sharp enough to cut through metal and hot enough to melt solder. But Raven also knew how much Ruby just adored the thought of it. She knew Ruby understood circuits a lot better than her on paper, but when it came to practise, Ruby just knew that she lacked experience and always sought chances to try it once she was sure she wasn't a danger to herself.

"Go wash up for dinner Ruby. Qrow won't be long." Summer said as Ruby just stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Once Summer was sure Ruby was upstairs from the sound of her walking over their heads into the bathroom she turned to her wife and was about to scold her for letting Ruby even think about doing anything that can be considered that dangerous when Raven seemingly beat her to the punch.

"I'll be in the same room Summer, watching over her. And you can talk to Qrow about you know what. I don't want you to die Summer. And the girls certainly don't want that..." Raven said softly walking over to her wife and just cupping her cheek with one of her hands. "They already lost a father for something he could have controlled... don't make them lose a mother for something she could fight back as well." Raven said as Summer just pulled back from the soothing touch the hand brought her.

She knew that she couldn't be lead down that path, she knew where it lead and it was never good. It would lead to Raven trying to talk her into prolonging her life only by a few years at best. "Don't do that Raven. I know what I'm doing... if everything works out... you and the girls will be well looked after once I'm gone. You and Yang are both incredibly strong willed... and Ruby will eventually bounce back. I know if I had to leave her in anyone's hands... I'd be happy with trusting her to you."

As Summer looked towards her wife, she could still see the sadness in her eyes. "After Qrow leaves tonight, and the girls go to sleep if you want to we can have some wine and cuddle, possibly more... it really depends on if you try and guilt me more." Summer continued as she took a step away from Raven and walked towards the kettle and placed it on, before walking towards one of the cupboards and started to pull down some bottles.

Walking towards the woman with her back turned Raven wrapped her arms around Summer's waist, just resting her head on Summer's shoulder. "Don't make those promises lightly." Raven whispered as they heard Ruby walked down the stairs. Stopping once she heard a knock on the door, she just smiled as Zwei begun to run towards the door, barking as if he was trying to scare the person away.

Making the short journey to the door, Ruby quickly opened it and could see a man standing there smiling as he quickly pocketed something in the inside of his coat pocket. Quickly hugging the man who just smiled down at her. As if he was worried about actually touching her. "Uncle Qrow! Ruby yelled getting muffled by the man's chest.

Glancing behind the girl he could see his sister and sister in law standing in the kitchen quickly exchanging a few kisses as if they were the last ones they could for the night. "Ruby you have no shoes on. Let's go inside, otherwise you'll catch a cold." Qrow said as Ruby quickly disengaged from the hug and begun to walk into the house. Quickly walking back into the kitchen she could see her Mom quickly pouring the cocktail of pills Ruby was meant to take into her hand.

Trying to slink away from what she knew was coming, only stopping when her Mom spoke up. "Ruby, come on this is the second to last time today. You know it is only the two pill types." The way Summer spoke was something Raven often was curious about with Ruby. One minute it is full with concern, but the next it would be strict. Something she had often tried with Ruby but knew it failed almost every time. Almost like she didn't know when was the right time.

Walking over to her Mom she frowned as Raven spun around once more and placed a glass of a chocolate coloured liquid down next to Ruby. Grabbing the glass, she begun to frown as Summer held out her open hand holding four pills. Taking a single pill, Ruby raised the glass to her mouth and took a drink, keeping the liquid in her mouth as she pushed the pill into her mouth, as she quickly reached for another pill.

"So, I'm curious... who cooked and what is it?" Qrow asked trying to lighten the feeling of the room, that he knew was from his sister and Summer talking. Something that he knew only ever lead to one outcome. "I did, it is lasagne, and if you make a single comment I swear I will fu-"

"Raven... language." Summer interjected as Ruby grabbed the last pill and swallowed it with the final mouthful. "I wasn't going to anyway." Qrow said as he reached into his coat pocket as Ruby begun to go and set the table. Once he was sure Ruby wasn't going to notice he pulled out a metal flask and begun to take raise the open flask to his lips only stopping when he saw the sneer on the two women's faces.

Shrugging his shoulders he begun to take a single drink before recapping it and placing it back into his coat pocket. "What? You both know I'm not that bad. So where is the firecracker? I heard she actually did that animal ceiling thing." Qrow asked as Ruby walked towards the kitchen roll and begun to rip sheets free, and quickly walked back towards the table.

"Just be glad Ruby is here otherwise I'd be yelling at you. So go take a seat." Raven hissed near a whisper as Ruby placed the final sheet and took a seat. Qrow shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the table. Only stopping when he saw Ruby with her hands cupping her ears and he could see some faint red trails falling down.

Quickly walking over, he tried to remove Ruby's hands, getting met with a hard path. "Summer... she is doing the ear thing and I can't get her hands off." Qrow said in a loud enough manner as he heard Summer quickly entering the room and could see her daughter trying to fight the grown man. Quickly slipping her hands between the gap Qrow had created she just glared at the man.

"You and Raven both know she doesn't like fighting. And I'll talk to Raven about this as well." Summer said as she moved the heel of her hand away to see how bad the damage was. "Now go and grab some more kitchen towels. I'd rather have a decent look at her ears." Summer said as the man quickly left.

Tilting her daughter's head a little as she tried to move fast enough to recover her ears while looking at Ruby's face. Just glad that she was able to barely beat out her daughter's fast hands. "It is okay Ruby. They weren't fighting. So please don't scrape your ears. Okay?" Summer asked as Ruby just nodded. Standing up, just as Qrow walked in with two sheets Summer grabbed them with one hand and walked behind Ruby once more.

Bending Ruby's ear slightly she begun to dab away at the wet blood smiling a little at how it seemed to just be superficial. As she finished one ear she could see Raven walking in holding a rectangular glass tray placing it dead centre on the table before quickly leaving and coming back into the room holding four plates.

"How bad is it? I can put this in the fridge if we need to go to the hospital again." Raven asked as she noticed Summer quickly shifted to the other ear and begun to dab away at the blood. "No, it isn't that bad. We just need to cover her ears tonight." Summer said softly as she walked over to her seat smiling as Raven begun to place rectangles of food onto the plates.

Placing the final plate down in front of where she would sit across from Summer and next to her brother she could just see Ruby smiling as she begun to use her fork to take apart the lasagne causing Qrow to chuckle a little. It was something he often forgot happened every time.

Scraping the meat from the top of the stack into a different pile, Ruby smiled as she scooped up some of the meat and placed it into her mouth. Smiling as Summer looked next to her and just smiled at the sight. "Eat it all Ruby. Raven spent a lot of time making it the way you like it." Summer said as Ruby placed the final bite of meat from the pile into her mouth.

"I will." Ruby said as she begun to do the same process of removing the sheet of pasta and placing it carefully on top of the other before she started to scrape more of the meat off. "So Ruby, how has school been going?" Qrow asked as he reached for the glass tray before instantly pulling his hand back after just a second of touching the small lip that was to act as a handle.

Smiling a little, as she just spun the handle for the spatula around so her brother could get to it easier as she spoke up, "Ah... it is almost like I just pulled that out of the oven." Raven quipped as Ruby just looked between the two and could see Qrow with his fingers in his mouth.

"That won't do much if you burnt yourself Uncle Qrow... and school has been fine. I got a new helper who is Winter Schnee." Ruby said before turning back to her food and begun to scoop up some more meat and placed it into her mouth.

Pulling his fingers out he just looked towards Summer and then Ruby before going back to the mother. "As in Winter Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Energy Empire?" Qrow asked as Summer nodded. "Huh... I figured that someone like her wouldn't need a job like that." Qrow stated as he begun to scoop up some more of the food before placing it down on his own plate.

Ruby just smiled as she looked back up to the man as she swallowed the mouthful of meat. "She is actually really nice and not as much of a meanie as people think she is." Ruby spoke as she continued her ritual of removing the final sheet and begun to scrape the meat towards the side of the plate that she had been piling the meat on. Smiling as she begun to scoop up the meat into her mouth.

* * *

" _Can you please eat Ruby?" Raven asked as Ruby continued to push the food around the bowl, making a green mush of all her food. Ruby just began to mumble into the knees pressed firmly into her chest. As if she was still trying to stay in a tiny ball as if she still didn't want to be harmed from the anger that Yang just seemed to ooze, as if she was seconds away from jumping at Ruby._

" _Ruby, don't speak into your knees. We can't hear you then." Summer said as she grabbed the fork from Ruby and begun to rest it just on the rim of the bowl. "I'm not hungry." Ruby said slightly louder as she pulled back from the her knees and took a breath as Yang dropped the fork in the bowl._

_Standing up and without saying anything Yang quickly walked out of the room and Ruby could just hear the back door slamming shut before the sound of the back door to the garage opened. Looking back from where the blonde had walked, Summer could see Ruby just pushing the bowl forward a little._

" _Ruby, you haven't eaten in three days. You need to eat." Summer said softly as Ruby just begun to shake her head. "Yang is still mad..." Ruby muttered as she pressed her face into her knees. As she begun to wait until she was allowed to go back to her room. She had no idea how her Mom had even been able to convince her to come out._

" _Yang won't hurt you Ruby. Just eat something." Summer said as Ruby shook her head once more. '_ This is all my fault... stupid brain... if only I hadn't created those diagrams... _' Ruby thought as she quickly begun to try and pull her knees in tighter to her chest._

_She didn't want to eat and knew this war of attrition that was undergoing with her mother, and step Mom with her was most likely going to be won by her. She knew that no matter what Raven would give up in a matter_ _o_ _f an hour or two. The only issue was Summer. She knew her own Mother wouldn't give up easily._

" _Come on Ruby... even if it is a litt-" Summer began getting cut off from her almost violently coughing as she shoved her head into the crook of her elbow and just knew that if Ruby was going to be nosy she would figure out Summer's darkest secret. But that wasn't the only issue with it. Normally she could tell when a cough was coming but for some reason she didn't feel the tell tale signs this time. She just hoped that her worst nightmare wasn't coming true. Just because she wanted to fix what all but broke because of that vile family that just wanted to take everything from Ruby._

_She needed to make sure Ruby would be safe and well._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Seeing the fear in her daughter's eyes as she tried to cover up the fact of what was happening. She knew that Ruby was going to be a bit shocked at the sound of coughing coming from her, but she also knows there is nothing that she could really do about it. As long as Ruby didn't see the blood, she'd be in a relatively fine situation._

_Lowering her arm, Summer just smiled at Ruby who was starting to develop a look of shock as to what was going on. "It's okay Ruby. I just think I'm coming down with a small cold." Summer lied, as she looked towards the bowl still filled with the food that she knew Ruby would have normally eaten as fast as it was placed down in front of her. "But you should still eat some Ruby." Summer said with a small smile trying to throw off the vibe that she was actually alright._

" _I'm not hungry." Ruby muttered looking back at the meal. She knew that from her Step-Mom's reaction that she was worried about something. And she just knew then and there that Yang wasn't alright. That Yang was going to be furious at her. Something that was rightfully so._

" _May I be excused?" Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around her legs once again. Already wondering how the next trick they would use to play on her would work. She couldn't even rightfully deal with something like that. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. It was made clear that was how she was meant to live._

_Just alone._

" _Not until you eat some Ruby. You need nutrients just like everyone else." Summer said softly as Ruby just brought her knees tighter up to her. How was she meant to get out of this now? That one question was actually starting to make Ruby curious._

_Taking a deep breath Ruby actually couldn't believe that she was actually considering tossing the bowl. All Ruby really wanted at this point was to be back in her room. An area she'd know everything was just right. It even allowed her to extrapolate that single thought to the world. From then on, she'd be able to do anything and everything._

_She knew that it was a bad thing to do, and even knew that her Mom and most likely Raven would be hurt by that gesture, but it still felt like she was being backed into a corner. She didn't have many options._

_Hell, Ruby was even hoping in some twisted way that she'd have a seizure just so it would mean they would bring her away from this bowl. She didn't like the fact that this was how her entire day was starting to turn. She had to be able to get away._

" _Just, a bite for each year you've been alive Ruby. Try that." Summer said as she knew that would take most of the bowl. It was probably the best way that she had to make sure all sides really won. If Ruby ate sixteen bites, then she'd get more than enough food for her to actually be just fine. "Just sixteen normal bites, then you can go to your room." Summer continued as Ruby moved the fork towards her._

'Just sixteen bites, then I can get away from this all. _'_

* * *

Smiling as she begun to bound down the stairs, a smile on her face and a song in her heart, Yang walked into the kitchen and flung the fridge door open and begun to take out the items for her's and Ruby's breakfast.

She knew that Ruby was going to be down shortly given how much of a creature of habit Ruby was. It was at the point Yang was positive she could set a clock by it. But that didn't matter. She had enjoyed her day with Weiss. And even had plans to make plans for the weekend today. Something that didn't make much sense to Yang, but Weiss assure it would need to be done given how strict her regimen was.

As she turned around, she could see Summer walking down the stairs, with a small smile on her face. "You're up early." Summer said as she began to stretch a little as though she had just woken up herself.

"Yeah. For once I'm looking forward to school. And no, I don't plan to ditch Ruby at the end of the day again." Yang said with a smile as she quickly walked into the dining room. Placing the milk and juice cartons on the table, Yang just smiled as she could hear the hiss from the coffee pot being turned on.

"So, what has you this excited? Is it a boy?" Summer asked as she could see Yang walking into the room. The look of slight anger on Yang's face spoke volumes given what they were talking about. "So it is a girl. Interesting." Summer said as she could see Raven walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as hard as she could trying to force sleep out of them.

"What's with all this noise?" Raven asked as Summer just smiled looking at her. "Yang seems to have found someone she is smitten with." Summer answered, a laugh at the sight of how the sleep just seemed to vanish from Raven as she walked closer to Yang to try and figure out what was going on.

"Dish. Who is it? It isn't Blake is it?" Raven asked as Yang just shook her head. Praying that Ruby would be ahead of schedule just so she could get out of this situation. Something she couldn't believe she was actually hoping for. She was hoping that for once Ruby had the spotlight. Because then she'd be able to do this slinking away and go back to the obscurity of everything.

"No. Blake isn't interested in women. Or at least I don't think she is. And I'm not going to tell either of you who it is." Yang said slipping past the older duo to continue her own helping to make sure Ruby was going to be able to get everything done on time and on schedule. Just to make sure that any possible screw ups that were coming that resulted in Ruby nearly breaking down, it wasn't going to be because of some disruption.

Ignoring the snickering that was coming from behind her, Yang grabbed four bowls and the two different types of cereal that she knew would give the illusion of choice to Ruby, but she always went for the same thing each time. It was a little laughable considering that even though Ruby never took the other one, she'd still freak out if she didn't have it.

But nothing was going to interrupt Yang's mirth. She felt like her weekend was going to be great for a number of reasons. Between being allowed to spend some time with her Mom in repairing the motorcycle, to being able to most likely spend time with Weiss doing nothing but talk about this and that. She was in a great mood and the teasing that was going to come from her Mom and Step Mom, or even Ruby doing something unintentionally wasn't going to be able to stop her.

Walking into the dining room, Yang begun to place the bowls down, being extra sure to give the one Ruby liked to her as she haphazardly tossed the boxes into the centre of the table. She could hear the faint sound of the plastic and pills rattling around as Summer clearly started her own rituals to make sure Ruby was going to be healthily dosed up the entire day.

Walking into the kitchen again, Yang began to pull one of the drawers open and started pulling out spoons. "I'll have a cup of coffee." Yang said as she started to walk towards the dinning room again, hearing some feet behind her causing her to just groan internally knowing what it meant. "I'm not telling you Mom. So just give up." Yang said, placing the spoons down, already seeing how this was going to become their new favourite game when they don't need to worry about Ruby.

"Then I won't pour you a cup of coffee. I don't care if I need to slam the entire pot and risk burning my throat." Raven said as Yang placed the final spoon down as she stared at her Mother. "We both know how serious I am about it. Or did you forget about that time I drank a bottle of the hottest hot sauce known to man just to prevent your uncle from getting any?" Raven said as Yang just raised an eyebrow at the almost empty threat.

It wasn't that if Qrow wanted one she wouldn't. But she had never had the idea to do something like that to Yang. She'd threaten it, and that was it. It was how it always was. "Go ahead, I'll make some more then until you can't drink it." Yang countered as the staring match seemed to start tapering out as Summer walked into the room holding the pills and three mugs.

"You are not doing that Raven. And if I catch you I swear I'm going to force you to sleep on the couch." Summer said as she placed the pills down where Ruby was going to be able to easily reach them and take them. Taking a breath, Summer handed the mugs to Raven as a sign to finish this chore. "I'm going to go make sure Ruby is up." Summer said as she quickly left the room leaving the Mother daughter duo.

"Come on, give me a hint. I need to know." Raven pleaded as Yang just let out a quick, short exhale through her nose. She knew that her Mom was going to continue this. Which alone was starting to grate on her nerves.

"No. Because once I tell you, you'll tell just about everyone and I'll end up tasting foot." Yang said a little exhausted at this but could see a gleam in her Mother's eyes as she tried to figure out what was being said and the meaning behind each of the words Yang had said. "Now, go get the coffee and the glasses. Because we all know how this going to go." Yang said in a defiant tone, trying to make her Mother see reason.

Shaking her head as she walked out, Yang took a seat and slipped her phone out of her pocket. There was a smile as she could see a message coming from Weiss. The false anger in the text was clear as she read it.

As she responded she could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Slipping her phone into her pocket, Yang could just see Ruby walking in holding the cuffs of her sleep shirt as she took her seat. Wondering what was really going on with Ruby as she yawned into her hand. "What's the matter with you?" Yang asked as Ruby just pulled her feet up onto the chair and yawned once more.

"Or ignore me. That works too." Yang said sarcastically hoping that whatever lesson Ruby was taught during one of the many meetings she had they started to cover the use of sarcasm.

"I solved the overheating problem. And made the design slimmer. Maybe even made it a little bit cheaper." Ruby said as she noticed Summer and Raven walking back into the room to almost finish the morning rituals.

"When are you going to stop that? I mean at this point it would cost what, like fifty dollars?" Raven asked as Ruby just smiled at her.

"For parts alone it would cost about five hundred. And it still would break down too easily. If I can solve that and maybe halve the price again... then maybe I can stop. Maybe switch to something like structural engineering."

Laughing a little at Ruby's quest for the perfect source of renewable energy, Raven just patiently waited for Ruby to go for the pumpkin marshmallow flakes. Once Ruby grabbed the box and raised it over the bowl, enjoying the sighting of the chunks of sugar and pseudo fibre flakes falling into the bowl.

Once they could see the bowl made, and the small toy falling out into it, Ruby just smiled as she placed the box back and lightly placed the toy just outside of the bowl next to the range of drugs that she knew Summer was going to try and make her take.

"Ruby, take your meds please." Summer said as Ruby started to pour the milk into her bowl. She knew that it was coming, but she still couldn't even think about taking the chalk like pills. It was a nearly unfathomable idea to her at this point.

Taking a deep breath as she she started to ignore the matter at hand. She knew that it wouldn't work for long if at all given how her Mom was going to hound her about them. Not that she cared. There were bigger things that she should worry about.

"Ruby. Your medication." Summer said slightly stricter towards the teen, who had been ignoring her. Summer long since knew that this was Ruby's preferred tactic to not take the medication she'd need to.

Looking at the pills laying neatly in the order that she liked, followed by the juice that Raven was pouring into her glass. She knew that this mixture was going to be the correct one, but she still wasn't sure if she was going to be able to actually swallow them all.

The only reasons she would is a mixture between Summer asking her to, the fear of a seizure, and the fact that she'd be able to talk to Winter just fine with them in her system. Sighing, and at least a little glad that she hadn't poured milk into her cereal just yet. Picking up the glass and a single pill, Ruby started to take a sip from the glass followed by slipping in one of the pastel coloured pills into her mouth. Trying her hardest to prevent a gagging motion that always came from swallowing the drugs.

"Well, this is fun. But back onto the important topic, tell me something about the girl. Is she short? Tall? Really a dude but likes wearing dresses? Is she even real?" Raven asked as Ruby looked towards Yang wondering who they were talking about. She was about to ask who she thought it was when Yang just spoke up, beating her to the proverbial punch.

"Yes it is probably who you think it is Ruby. Just don't tell Mom or Summer. Please? For me?" Yang asked hoping that how she phrased it was going to be enough for Ruby to just acknowledge it and not tell them.

Raven looked towards Ruby, nearly begging for some hint when Summer just lightly glared at her wife. "Raven. Relax. Yang will tell us when she feels ready. We can step in if Yang starts some self destructive behaviour." Summer said as Raven started to deflate at that sentiment. Even if she knew that her daughter would tell her fairly soon given her past record.

Cringing as she swallowed the last pill, Ruby relaxed as she stared at the bowl. Already knowing as to what was to come once she was done. The sheer thought of the exercises that she would need to do was enough to make her question if it was going to be worth it to just injure herself so she wouldn't need to do it.

Knowing the futility in it, Ruby raised her hand a little to grasp onto her earlobe as she began to eat the cereal. Going to be glad that once everything was said and done that she'd be able to be in school with her friends, and going to be able to learn.

* * *

Winter sighed standing behind her younger siblings, already a hatred developing from these meetings that were becoming mandatory at the start of every week.

From the time she had spent with Ruby it had been clear that what her father knew as Ruby's end goal was nowhere near what it actually was. And even if they did get it, she would be able to design a different system that would work just as well if not better.

But here her brother and sister sat in front of their father who had a look on his face of pure exasperation. As though he had expected them to be done long ago and this was doing nothing more than work as an exercise just solely to get on his bad side.

"Weiss, the help have been talking. What is this that you are no longer even trying to get close to the smart retard? And not only that, you are becoming a lesbian?" Jacques asked as Winter could see her sister tense up at being placed in the spotlight that fast. As though she didn't even have a chance to think of an appropriate response.

Raising her hand, Weiss begun to clear her throat as she look her father in the eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to accept anything else. Even though she felt a certain string of terror coming from the man. "I've decided that it would be easier and more effective to get close to Ruby's sister. Which is what the help are probably referring to. The guard around Ruby would be up too far for three people to get to her. But her sister would be privy to information that we could use at the very least, if not have what we are looking for." Weiss stated in as straight forward of a point that she knew would at least get the attention off her. Something that she would practically need if she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

The way Weiss said it she hoped would be enough for her father to just accept it. She knew that she would be leaving out parts like the small trinkets the blonde woman had made for her out of spare lengths of wire. Weiss already knew that her father wouldn't see the value behind it.

It meant that Yang had accepted Weiss into the walls of her mind. Which alone was going to be more than enough to get closer to the family and by extension Ruby and the diagrams that they sought after.

Weiss would even be one of the first to admit that it would seem childish as to why she hadn't been able to make a mousetrap at this point and be the bar that would swing down and snap down on the family's neck.

"You've seem to given this a lot of thought. Shame your brother can't think of something like that." Jacques said calmly, as he shifted his gaze towards his son. Wondering if the quietness that came from his son even to the point that the help didn't know anything about what was going on. He already was glad that from the daily reports from his eldest that major headway was being made and with Weiss' addition they would be able to have the information to secure them at the zenith of the world's energy consumption.

Fixing the waistcoat he had on, Whitely just looked his father dead in the eye as he spoke, "I've been working on something that requires a bit more tact than what either sister here have, that would prevent some pesky drool dripping moron from being able to fight back." Whitely said as he crossed one leg over the other. Clasping his hands together and resting them on top. "I'll admit it would be consider more brutish than what either are trying, but long term, we'd be in a better position." Whitely continued with the confidence that he knew he would deserve just because of how in his eyes he was really doing the best.

"Whitely, you are not a friend. Mind your tone when talking to me." Jacques bit as he shot him a much harsher glare than he had given Weiss. The simple idea that his son would use such bravado when dealing with him was enough to get him to want to start smacking his children once again.

Even if it would require a lot more work on his part to keep his children there. He couldn't afford to lose them while Ruby still had the information he needed. He wasn't going to let the trollop crumble his empire. Not while he had it within his goal and wouldn't let a few marks marring his son stop him.

"Sorry father."

"You should be. But for a lot more than just your manners slipping." Jacques said leaning back in his chair slightly so he could address his children. "You three must remember. There is a reason I sent you three to get her to give the information over on her own accord. Think of the hit our public relations would take if it comes to light that the big bad company forced a poor helpless retard to give over the information that would revolutionise the world. We can't use force." Jacques said as the twins just looked down a bit as Winter looked at the man, a little tired from having to still put up with this. She knew that it wasn't going to be long.

"Whitely, Weiss, leave your sister and I." Jacques said as his youngest children left the room leaving him and his eldest daughter alone. He wondered what was going on in her mind for the simple fact that she wouldn't have remained silent if she had anything to add to the conversation. So there had to be something that was going on in her mind and already knew that she wouldn't betray him. Not while their legacy hung in the balance.

Once the door was closed, Jacques gestured his eldest daughter to one of the empty chairs. "If you don't mind I'll stand father. If I am to be on time I can't get comfortable." Winter said as Jacques just smiled at her.

"I'll be straightforward then. Why haven't you acted yet?"

"I know she is capable of something far greater than the information you've been given." Winter said as she could see a glint develop in his eyes. As though he had just been given a Christmas present that money couldn't buy. Already knowing that he would request her to continue, Winter decided to speak just as straightforward. "From what I have witnessed what the patent office has is nothing more than her doodles. She has been trying time and time again to work out a cheaper to produce model. Works that are years ahead of any engineer that the company employs." Winter said as she could feel her skin crawl at the sight of the smile that grew on her father's face.

It was as though she had just marched a frail animal across the den of a starving predator. But she had to shove that from her mind. Ruby would be bound to see the reason behind their intentions.

"Keep on her then." Jacques said as he gestured towards the door. Smile growing as he could see his future looking so much brighter than he had ever imagined. "Oh and Winter. If it comes to it, do what Weiss is. Just with that retard. I'm sure you would be able to get someone like her to fall for you." Jacques said causing Winter to stop at the door. Her hand held tight onto the handle as she took a deep breath.

"As you wish father." Winter said trying to get out as fast as she can. Just the thought of her hurting Ruby like that was unfathomable. Especially considering how Ruby constantly looked out for her the best she could and even paid her compliments with no intentions of something behind them.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Jacques asked as Winter quickly left the room, sighing as she could see her brother standing on the other side. A sinister smile on his face as though he had heard the entire thing.

"Say anything Whitely, and they won't be able to find your body." Winter said walking quickly out of the hallway.

"As you wish sister dearest."

* * *

Ruby smiled as she shifted in her seat slightly to start packing away the items, glad that her day was going by smoothly. Winter had even promised her that she would be with her at lunch. She was going to be able to seemingly decompress fully in a matter of minutes.

She actually couldn't wait either. The idea that she was going to be able to enjoy her meal with a woman who seemingly understood so much about what she enjoyed to at this point doodle. But she'd also be able to not talk as much. It was going to be great. Even if it was going to be just for a moment. She will be able to think, she will be able to do so much once she was able to decompress fully.

Smiling, she pulled back and grabbed the pencil case she and began to pack everything away into its place. A smile that just grew as the time went on. She could feel Winter just standing up a little to look at her as the woman started to pack things away. The way that Ruby was going about it was mesmerising to Winter.

As the ritual began to come to a close, Winter just smiled as she could see Ruby starting to panic as though she was forgetting something causing the white haired helper to just laugh a little at the way she was starting to nearly tear her hair out when Winter just had to solve the issue for her in a way that Ruby was going to be able to figure out the solution for herself.

"Your circuit diagram." Winter said as she could see Ruby's face light up as she snatched the paper up and plopped back down in her seat to start tearing long shards of the paper. As though with each and every shred that she created she could feel her worries start to ebb away. It was something that still confused Winter no matter how often she had witnessed it.

The effort and vision that she put out into the world just to destroy it at the toll of a bell. Like she had no choice but to destroy it.

"So, I see it has changed drastically again. Did you figure out the problem?" Winter asked as Ruby began to scrape the scraps of paper into her hand. Just enjoying how she was going to be able to relax. Even if it was that she had been able to think unhindered. It was amazing to her for that reason and that reason alone.

"It wasn't a wind turbine. It was going to be a solar panel." Ruby said softly as she looked over and could see the white haired boy standing in the frame. A look that she couldn't really figure out but the glare in his eyes was clear, even to Ruby but she had no idea at who it was. Given how the man treated his sisters with contempt it really could have been Winter as well as any other person in the room.

Grabbing Winter's hand, Ruby gently pulled on it as she raised her other to her ear. Gently cupping it, hoping that her helper wasn't going to take it away from her.

Looking around trying to find what had set Ruby off, Winter could see her brother causing her to groan internally. She knew that it could possibly be from anything about the teen standing in the door with an almost snake like appearance to Winter.

"Deep breaths Ruby. Whitely is probably waiting to ask me something." Winter said softly as she knelt down a little just to stare into Ruby's eyes. She really didn't want the woman to assume that this was an attack on her or worse that there was something nefarious going on.

Nodding as she could see Winter hold out her other hand, not wanting to fight Ruby for control over her ears at this point because it didn't look like she was actually bringing harm to herself. She knew that Summer was adamant that she would need to stop her from doing it, but Winter had only ever seen Ruby start to do it when she sought some comfort. Something that hopefully she'd be able to give Ruby.

Feeling slightly defeated, but didn't want to make Winter mad and invoke the anger that Schnee seemed to find so easy to summon up, she just lowered her hand into the white haired woman's. Confident that Ruby wasn't going to harm herself at this point, Winter begun to lead them towards the man that was causing such emotions that Winter just knew was probably going to be complex for Ruby.

"Winter, can you be a dear and loan me some money so I can get something that mongrels won't eat? It seems that Klein only packed me one of his delicious cucumber sandwiches. And Father has taken my credit card for the day after my outburst." Whitely asked. Or at least that is what Ruby could perceive as the boy asking.

"Those sandwiches are disgusting. So just take mine." Winter said as the boy just smiled a faint smile at Winter letting her know that he saw what was destroyed. "Ruby, do you mind going on ahead while I get my brother some lunch? I promise I won't be long." Winter asked as Ruby quickly freed both of her hands. Wrapping one around her ear, she extended the alternative little finger causing a small smile to blossom on her face.

Wrapping her own little finger around Ruby's, Winter just smiled at the way Ruby just found some comfort in that simple childish antic. Letting go slowly, Winter began to walk off with her younger brother next to her causing Ruby to just breath a sigh of relief. She thankfully didn't need to deal with a man that made her feel a little uncomfortable.

As she shuffled down the hallway, she just smiled at the sight of Cinder just sitting down with Emerald, Neo and Mercury causing her to just smile. The way they were sitting looked as though they were just trying to hide something from someone but the smile that developed on Cinder's face at the sight of Ruby. Following the gesture closer towards the group, Ruby just covered her nose a little at the smell that had started to waft up into her nose.

"Hey Ruby, I have a question for you. It will make you super cool." Cinder began as she tried her normal routine to get Ruby to help her out. "Don't worry, I won't get you to smoke. It is a nasty habit. But Mercury here was a bit dumb and forgot to bring a lunch and none of us have any money to give him. Do you mind?" Cinder asked as Ruby just smiled as she reached into her bag.

She already knew if Yang knew about this she would freak out and get into a fight. She still remembered that time that Yang was getting arrested for breaking Mercury's metal prosthetic leg. She was just glad all charges were dropped and the school even still let Yang back in provided that she didn't injure Mercury again.

Frowning as she grabbed the small wad of notes that she kept in her bag in case of emergencies she pulled out the two notes and held one out towards Mercury. "I'm sorry Mercury... I only can give you ten... I need the other one." Ruby said as she could see the man just smile a little as he rubbed his stomach.

"I suppose that can do Ruby. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Mercury said as he put on a slightly pained look. Ruby knew that she could convince Yang maybe that she lost it. But not with both gone.

"Thank you Ruby." Emerald said standing up and giving Ruby a hug causing the girl to squirm a little.

Once she was free, Ruby begun to reach up to her ear and scrape her hand along the back as Emerald just frowned. She couldn't believe that she forgot how much Ruby disliked being hugged like that.

Taking some deep breaths, Ruby could feel the tears wanting to break free when she heard a voice that was a god send to her in this current situation. "Ruby? What are you doing here?" Ruby turned around and could see Winter standing there. A worried look stretched across her face as she took a step before Ruby just began to look back to her friends sitting down again.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'll tell Emerald again. Just go enjoy your Lunch. I'll see you in art." Cinder said as Ruby nodded and started to walk towards Winter. A little shaken up about the entire situation. Taking the hand that Winter held out, she just started to rake her fingernails across the back of her ear causing Winter to take notice.

Stopping their walk, Winter quickly turned Ruby a little to grab her hand and pull it free from the ear that was being mauled by its owner. "What happened there Ruby? This is the first time in awhile you started to scrape your ear."

"Emerald hugged me... and I didn't want her to hug me... and this is me being stupid." Ruby said wanting to smack her head as Winter just frowned at the way Ruby's eyes closed, looking like she was about to brace herself for a hit that Winter just had no idea where it was going to come from.

"You aren't stupid Ruby. Honestly there are times when I look at your doodles and _I_ feel stupid." Winter said as the teen just cracked an eye open and could see a caring look on the white haired woman's face. "If I let go of your hand can you promise me you won't hurt yourself? Because I'm sure your Mom and Step Mom and even sister would be hurt if you hurt yourself." Winter continued to speak calmly.

Taking a small amount of joy from the sight of Ruby nodding her head. Letting go of the unmarred hand, she walked around and made sure to grab onto the other hand just so she could see if there was blood starting to spill. Breathing a sigh of relief at how there seemed to be none, they just started to walk.

"Do you really mean the comment you said about my doodles?" Ruby asked, not sure why she would want confirmation, but the idea of the heiress to an energy empire made it seem that much sweeter.

"Yes. I may be the Heiress to an energy empire Ruby, but I inherited my father's mind. Not my maternal grandfather's. That would be belongs to Weiss. Whitely seemed to get the people skills of the family though." Winter continued as Ruby just smiled. Accepting the comments at the value as she could see the group forming.

Winter tried to let go of Ruby's hand, but the girl just seemed to hold on tight to it as they came to a near stop next to everyone. "Whitely seems nice though." Ruby said letting go long enough to take a seat.

She could hear a small laugh coming from Winter and a suppressed snicker coming from Weiss causing her to raise an eyebrow. Even if the feeling that she had was something of a curiosity, she at least felt a little relaxed that Winter was happy, but she had to admit that once she got past the harsh words that he would use, he wasn't nearly as bad as Yang was.

Pulling her lunch box out, Ruby started to place the piles where they belonged when she heard her sister speak up. "Take your pills Ruby."

Ruby tried to push through the comment when she could feel her sister's eyes on her again. This time as though she had Yang's sole attention. Something that was making her feel angry about."I know you heard me Ruby. Take your meds."

The way her sister's anger was starting to come through was a minor annoyance to Ruby but she knew that she would have the upper hand of sorts. Even if it was something as simple as the fact that she wouldn't do anything brash.

"Ruby last time I ask nicely before I get the school nurse up here, and you know how that song and dance goes." Yang said in as cold of a tone as she could. She knew her sister was ignoring her for the same reason she tries to ignore everyone when the topic comes up.

Taking a breath Ruby looked into the small plastic box that once contained her lunch and just frowned at the pills that stared at her in return. The idea of them was starting to make her angry, but she also didn't want the nurse brought in from not only the fact that the nurse was one of the most terrifying person that she had ever had meet before in her life, but because she'd also have her Mother called and then it just devolves into her most likely being forced the pills like how she was forced them at breakfast.

As she began to push the box containing them and the remnants of her lunch that she had no idea why Summer even packed for her given how she'd never eat it, she could see Yang standing up and getting ready to walk off causing Ruby to quickly drag the box closer again.

She didn't want her Mother's day ruined because she had to drop whatever it was she was doing to come down and get Ruby to take the demon pills. Even if it was going to be an annoyance that she had to get through such as taking the pills that was becoming harder and harder for her to do.

She knew from the way that Yang was still standing that she was waiting for Ruby to take the first pill. But that always seemed to be the hardest one to her. Taking the juice box, Ruby pierced it carefully as to not spill the contents on her hand.

Taking up a small mouthful of the contents, she smiled at the taste that started to fill her mouth only dreading the fact that in a matter of seconds she was going to need to take the chalk like capsules that were going to make her nearly gag. Taking up the pill Ruby was feeling like she was being placed on the spot by Yang but she also couldn't exactly tell the woman to not. It was starting to confuse her but she knew that she had no choice.

Shoving the pill into her mouth she gulped down the suddenly bitter concoction, before opening her mouth to show her older sister that she had in fact swallowed the mixture. Once Yang took her seat again Ruby started the laborious process of picking each pill up before swallowing the next one.

"Winter, I assumed that you were going to be going off campus." Weiss said trying to take her gaze off the way Yang had seemed to want to mongolise such a gifted mind. Even if it was partially she was actually wondering what it would be like if Ruby wasn't taking countless pills to curb her.

"Ruby asked me to spend my lunch with your group here." Winter said softly as Ruby swallowed what she hoped was the last pill that she had to. Even though it felt like this was starting to become an insurmountable challenge. Even if it seemed simple to her sister. Just because she wasn't sure if there was going to be a way for her to find an easy way for her to swallow the pills.

"You just seemed so lonely when you come back by yourself." Ruby said in a calm tone as she tried to come to grips with the fact her day seemingly was ruined in the matter of seconds by her sister. The idea that there was going to be something even worth it at the end of taking all the pills. All there ever was was from the lack of blacking out from having a seizure.

Turning back to her meal, Ruby picked up one of the sandwich halves and handed it over to Winter. "Because you gave your brother your lunch." Ruby said as Winter just smiled a little at the idea that Ruby was giving her something like food, like she needed it, or from her view point there was something that Ruby was planning. Even if every fiber of her being was telling her that there really wasn't anything that Ruby could do that Winter was accustomed to.

Taking it carefully, Winter broke it in half carefully and placed the other half down on the plastic sheet that Winter could assume was what the food was wrapped in. The look of shock on Yang's face as Ruby picked up the full half and took a bite from it.

She knew that normally Ruby would take the smallest half and eat that, which made everyone make sure they had made equal cuts because she would be able to see the difference. Winter just shook her head at whatever was the issue with the older sister. Just because she knew that Ruby wasn't going to do anything bad, or even accept a refute from Winter about the matter.

There was a joy to come from the simple sandwich she was given. It made her feel a lot better about the situation given how much she was meaning to Ruby at this point. Even if it was the girl trying to do something genuinely nice. Despite the fact, that alone was starting to feel strange to her.

It was a nice breath of fresh air to her. Just because she could never seem to get used to it. The genuine gestures of kindness towards her. It was easily the most pleasant thing that she had ever witnessed. As she looked around she could see the blonde woman that her sister had become smitten with had seemed to relax at the sight of Ruby lowering her sandwich and picking up one of the small pieces of fruit.

"So... Older Schnee... besides still alluding me in thinking of some obvious characteristic like your obvious cross dressing brother, and princess of a sister, why are you really here? Because I swear if I find out the crazy eyes that pervert has is for Ruby I can't be held responsible." Yang said as Ruby looked towards her sister, slightly angry at the notion that she couldn't protect herself but that she needed Yang's help.

"It is like I said. Ruby requested I be here. And Whitely is more so angry at me right now for metaphorically smacking him in front of our father." Winter spoke trying to summon up all the decorum that she had been taught to use when dealing with the likes of her father's business associates that she knew got a little on the nearly everyone who was present nerves.

None of that really would matter though, provided that she got closer to the ultimate goal as to the reason they were there. Pick the brain of what had to be the real life version of a philosopher's stone given how she could cement someone's name in history and just make gold.

Winter wasn't even sure if that was impossible for the small brunette girl who had nearly finished her lunch and even gifted her some of the meal.

"Tell him I already fooled the school board into thinking I was sorry for breaking a kid's prosthetic leg and beating him with it because he tried something with Ruby. Schnee or not, I typically wouldn't stop there." Yang continued in a deadpan tone trying to at least get the message to the man that she didn't care about the consequences that came to something she did at this point if it was protecting Ruby from herself.

"You leave Mercury alone Yang. He did nothing wrong. Just asked me to tutor him." Ruby snapped swallowing the mouthful of food she had as she could see Yang just match Ruby's gaze knowing that she didn't see what the rest of the world saw. The way he and that group just liked to play with Ruby and not get hauled into the principal's office was just a joke to her once she has compared some of the things that she had done on a much minor scale and receiving the same treatment.

"We can have this conversation later Ruby." Yang stated calmly as she tried to think of the best way to divert her sister's attention from that memory once more. She knew how annoying that conversation was by comparison to every other one she had to have with Ruby about how people are really not as nice as they might project off into the world.

Pouting, Ruby picked up the quarter of the sandwich and took a bite from it as she reached into the line of grapes and picked one up. ' _At least grapes and a corned beef and butter sandwich still tastes like a great lunch... I wonder what is Winter's favourite lunch?_ ' Ruby thought ignoring the look that Yang and Blake had developed. It was obvious from the discussion about her taking her medication that she didn't want her mother called in.

Not if she could help it.

* * *

_Summer smiled at the sight of Ruby climbing into her bed, and pulling the blanket over her frame. She knew that at least Ruby had started to pull back from what had transpired and hurt her. Once she heard the 'good night' from the teen girl, Summer reached up and flicked the plastic switch before she walked down the stairs again._

_She knew that it was going to be wrong to do this, but if she wanted Ruby back the way she was before everything took a turn for the worse, then she would need Yang's help as well. That seemed to be the crux of what was going on in Ruby's mind._

_Already knowing that Raven was going to be in the garage, Summer slipped on the simple sandals she had kept by the door and walked out. Already regretting the lack of cardigan that she grabbed from the chill alone._

_Each step seemed to take far longer than the last, but she was glad that her wife was waiting for her on the other side of it with the child that might just hold the key to bringing Ruby back from the brink._

_She knew that with each day she only made small progress, but if she had Yang and Raven then she'd be able to make massive leaps and bounds towards helping Ruby. As she came to a stop she could hear Yang grumbling slightly and Raven just listening._

_Opening the door just wide enough for her to walk through, she knew from the way the scraping of the concrete she knew that the mother daughter duo heard her and knew that it didn't really matter. She had bigger things on her mind._

" _Yang, come on. You have both of our undivided attention right now. What is the matter?" Raven asked as Yang tossed the wrench in her hands at the wall._

" _The matter is the fact I'm fine. I'm just peeved that everyone thinks I'm not. It was nothing more than a break up. Not my first. Now can I get back to what I was doing?" Yang asked, hoping that it was made clear to them that she was actually just fine. She didn't want to have to sit down and have a heart to heart about a relationship just because she broke up with a girl because said girl's family was just using her to get close to Ruby._

" _Clearly you aren't fine Yang. Even Ruby is picking up on that." Raven continued as Summer could just see the girl in question tense up at that comment. She knew that was what was ultimately the reason even if she didn't let on to it._

" _Yang, your Mom needs you more than ever now. Don't shut her out." Summer began softly causing the blonde teen to turn around and stare at the duo with an eyebrow raised at the statement._

" _Summer, you don't ne-"_

" _I do Raven." Summer said as she walked closer to Yang. "I've tried to hide this for a long time, but I'm not well Yang. To put it bluntly, I'm dying."_


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5:

" _Summer, there are just somethings you don't joke about. You dying is one of them." Yang said as she could see what Summer was trying to do. And she wasn't going to let it work. Not now. Not when she has the chance to be by herself for a few hours in half an hour._

" _Do you remember when I was in Italy when your father passed away?" Summer began as she could see realisation start to set in with Yang. "I must have caught a strain of TB. It has laid dormant in me until half a year ago. It has been resisting the various drugs used to treat it. That is why I've been trying to get Ruby's diagrams patented, that is why your mother has been spending a less and less with you and more and more with Ruby. She is trying to learn the seemingly impossible and figure out the tells Ruby has."_

_As Summer spoke Yang began to cross her arms out of distaste for this. If it was a lie, then it was becoming one of the most convincing lies they had ever told her. If it was the truth, things would make sense, but not nearly enough for her to not be mad at Summer for keeping this a secret._

" _Summer, you should have grabbed a coat." Raven said standing up, and quickly walking over to the woman taking off the button up flannel shirt and placing it on Summer's body. She knew that this was taking a lot out of the woman, but she couldn't really help it at this point. She had no choice but to make sure not only did she not tell Ruby by mistake but she was going to need to make sure Yang didn't tell her out of some sort of spite._

" _That makes no sense. You work in a hospital. You get bimonthly vaccinations. Not to mention does anyone even get TB these days?" Yang asked rhetorically getting slightly angered by the attention the woman was receiving over her by her mother who was meant to be helping her._

" _I lied before the trip, and after I got back and it was confirmed it was too late. That is why you, your sister and mother get them just as frequently as I would have. Did that not strike you as weird? Not to mention I swapped specialities after so I wouldn't need to deal with as many people. It just so happened that Ruby was diagnosed a few years later." Summer said as she accepted the shirt, already knowing that from the sight of her wife's t-shirt she knew she was going to be cold, and also knew that she wasn't going to accept a_ _'_ _no_ _'_ _short of Summer heading back inside._

" _Then why lie about it!" Yang yelled seeing her Mom develop a glare directed at her, just making her feel angrier. She wasn't even sure if the anger was directed at Summer any more, or her stepmom just being the unfortunate lightning rod of all the anger she was holding._

" _No, Raven. We did. We lied about it." Summer said walking closer to Yang and hugging her lightly. "And I'm sorry we did Yang. I thought it was the best so you and Ruby could get through school and out the other side before I loaded this on either of you." Summer continued, ignoring the way the blonde was fighting the arms encircling her._

" _If you are mad by your mother or me lying, take it out on me. I told her to not tell you guys. And I'm sorry. But Raven is going to need you, Ruby is going to need you... I wouldn't ask you if I knew of a different way." Summer said softly as she pulled back from Yang. She could see tears wanting to spring free in her eyes but knew the woman wasn't going to let herself cry in front of people. "We are going to head inside Yang. Make sure you lock up. And promise me you won't tell Ruby, right now her plate is full trying to figure out her own break up and if you are really alright. I don't think she'll be able to take the news of me dying well." Summer continued as she walked over to her wife, grabbed her hand and started to lead off the protesting woman._

_She knew that Raven was most likely going to stay and try and help when Summer knew right now that the best thing Yang could do was cry. They would be there once she was ready to talk. Something that Summer knew Yang knew very well._

_Walking into the house, Summer began to take the shirt off and hand it back to the woman, just enjoying the pouting look on her face. It wasn't a mystery to Summer what she wanted to do. That being she wanted to just continue to talk to Yang._

" _She'll talk to us in due time Raven." Summer began as she covered her mouth and began to cough. She already knew that the onyx haired woman was going to be worried. But that didn't matter. The dye was cast, and for now they were just going to need to wait to see if Yang really can handle everything. But Summer had hopes that she would. Yang always eventually figured out how important her family was._

" _Go on up. I'll bring you some tea. And we can cuddle up and watch that movie you like." Raven said as Summer just smiled a small smile. She knew what Raven was doing, and knew that it wasn't going to end anywhere nice._

" _I'll bring my own tea up Raven. Don't burn the candle at both ends. Once Yang processes everything, and is back to her normal self, then maybe I'll let you coddle me." Summer said in her defiant manner that she knew was one of the many things Raven really fell for with her._

* * *

Smiling as she stood up, Winter was slightly overjoyed with how the day was turning. The meal was something that she had never seemed to have before. It wasn't the fine dining that she was used to, but it seemed to be so different and delicious.

Offering her hand for Ruby to take, she smiled as Ruby grabbed it and she just enjoyed the look on her face. As though she clearly was starting to debate if she should say something but wasn't sure if she should. It was a little amusing to Winter in the sense that she knew the girl was probably trying her hardest to simultaneously say but not say what was on her mind.

As they walked into the building, she could almost feel the desperation in Ruby's hand holding onto hers. Taking a deep breath, hoping that it wouldn't be obvious how exasperated she was, Winter decided to just put the girl out of her figurative misery.

"Ruby, just say what is on your mind right now. I assure you, if it is something you normally aren't meant to ask I'll let you know. And you aren't even going to offend me. I've had to deal with some bad people from a young age." Winter spoke softly as she could hear Ruby breath what she knew was a sigh of relief.

"What is your favourite lunch? Mine is corned beef and butter sandwiches with grapes and juice." Ruby said as in as timid of a voice that Winter had ever heard before. She figured that it was going to be something trivial that was plaguing Ruby, but that trivial?

Laughing a little, Winter took a deep breath and looked at her. "Sorry Ruby, I'm not laughing at that. It is perfectly fine to ask someone that. But my favourite... that is hard. I've never given it much thought. I suppose I just enjoy a surprise. Provided it doesn't have cucumbers. I don't like the taste of cucumbers."

"I don't like surprises. Someone always gets hurt by them." Ruby muttered as Winter just pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew that it might hurt Ruby once she figures them out, but she knew that she would be fine about it.

"Not always in my experience. But I suppose that could be because of my family." Winter commented calmly as they walked towards the room for Ruby's next class. One that she couldn't really understand how Ruby was even able to enjoy the class.

The idea of staring at a board as the numbers came up just caused minor craziness for Winter herself. But Ruby just seemed to enjoy math just as much as she enjoyed physics. She even had no doubt that if she was allowed to, she'd find the engineering class just as interesting.

As they walked up, Winter let go, thankful that the woman let go just as fast and nearly ran towards the door. Breathing a sigh of relief as the door opened and they walked in. Winter was just smiling as she could see Ruby taking her seat and smiling a small smile.

Taking a calmer approach, Winter walked over to Ruby and took a seat as she could see Ruby breathing a sigh of relief. Winter just smiled at the sight. A smile that was robbed once she could see her brother walking in with his hands in his pockets, a smile on his face as though there was nothing stopping him in the world.

She knew what he was going to start trying and it was making her slightly furious. She watched him walk over towards Ruby and taking a seat on her other side. "Hello Ruby." Whitely said calmly as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and picked up the bag that was just behind him.

"Hi." Ruby said as she raised the hand closer to Winter up to her ear and started to cup the flesh.

"How is my dearest sister treating you?" Whitely asked as Winter just bit her lip partially, unsure if she should stop her brother and just accept the shit storm that would brew that night once it was just the three of them and their father.

"She is nice." Ruby continued to speak in short sentences. Winter could see the way Ruby was starting to pant almost at the situation she was placed in.

"Whitely, can you refrain from quizzing her?" Winter demanded in such a chilling tone that she knew it would make their father proud. The defiant smirk that Whitely had developed that Winter knew if he acted on, Ruby might just crumble a little more, but also knew that once she challenged the him the teen would back down without much challenge.

As Whitely turned back towards Ruby he was about to ask another question when he froze. He could see Ruby had a sheet of scrap paper out and was drawing long thin lines forming a complex structure.

Smirking herself, Winter looked at the drawing and could tell from how she was starting as to what she was drawing. She knew that her brother would be able to see what she could see in this one incident and this one incident alone once Winter decided to put the final nail in.

"Trying to figure out a cheaper structure for the solar panel?" Winter asked knowing that that had been the main problem for Ruby. She always wanted them cheap and less work needed to maintain them. Something that would make the current head of the Schnee family happy with.

Nodding her head to confirm what Winter had asked, Ruby stopped midway drawing a connection. As though she had already knew there was a mistake in it. Dropping the pencil carefully she dragged the paper towards her and started to shred the paper in as careful of a manner that Whitely had seen time and time again.

Once the pile was formed, Ruby raised her other hand and started to dig her nails into the flesh as she tried to figure out the solution.

The solution that was starting to become more and more elusive if just for the fact every advancement she makes she stumbles into countless more problems that weren't originally problems.

Standing up and quickly moving the two person table she and Ruby was sitting at and started to pry the hands away from the ears. Smiling at the fact that this was a lot easier than her first time. Cupping her hands around Ruby's ears, she could feel the girl's fingernails digging slightly into her hands but wasn't that concerned by it.

"What is the matter Ruby?" Winter asked calmly as she could feel the fingernails leave her hand as Ruby closed her eyes tightly.

"I can't think of a solution. I need to think of a solution." Ruby muttered as Winter quickly shot her brother a look that just said that he should leave this where it lies right now. She didn't want to think how Ruby was going to react to Whitely. She would much rather just trying to mend this right now.

"Ruby, deep breaths. If there is a problem, I know you can find the solution." Winter said calmly looking back towards Ruby. As she spoke she could see her eyes starting to open a little at the affirmation.

It wasn't even a lie or a stretch of the imagination. Winter really had no doubt that any problem that came up, Ruby would be able to figure the solution out given how she obsessed over these simple things. Even if it was something that seemed so mundane as the math she did to figure out how thick the wires had to be.

At the lowering of Ruby's hands, Winter smiled at her and started to move her hands carefully away. As though she had just built a house of cards in Ruby's mind and any sudden movements of her hands would cause the house to crumble.

Once she was positive that Ruby wasn't going to do something dangerous or stupid, Winter stood up and moved the table back as the group of students began to funnel into the room. She could see a frown start to develop on Ruby's face. She knew it wasn't going to be from the teacher or students but from the fact that she wouldn't be able to figure the solution to whatever problem out. she'd need to keep that in the back of her mind.

Staring at the sight of Ruby in a sulking manner reach across the table and pull the textbook back and started to flick through the pages until she got to where they had left off in the last lesson. Getting to the page with the calculus staring at her, Winter at least breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she knew Ruby was going to be able to bounce back by the end of the lesson.

Leaning back a little she could see her brother just smirking at her. She didn't even need to talk to him to know what he was planning and the thought alone of it was making her sick a little. The thought of what would happen to Ruby at the end was more than enough to make her want to take up the plan b her father wanted her to have just to prevent her brother.

Taking a deep breath, Winter closed her eyes and looked at the sheet of paper that had Ruby's homework written down. She could see the teacher starting to walk around looking at work he had assigned and stopped at Ruby's work. Just casually reading over everything, a smile on his face as he could see the long written script of numbers causing a frown to develop. One that Winter knew all too well from looking at Ruby's work.

It was a frown of trying to follow the work after making sure the end product was right. Something that Winter often found herself looking at the work once more. "You don't see Euler's Number come up often. Let alone, an irrational number giving a rational number as the answer." Winter commented as she could see the teacher quickly walk back over to his desk to grab a sheet of paper and a pen and walked back towards Ruby. As though he was trying to make sure himself that it was right by doing it out.

Winter looked over and could see Ruby taking some deep breaths as she tried to move away from the teacher, but still stay in her seat as she raised a hand up towards her ear. After a few seconds the teacher pulled back and just smirked at the solution.

"I guess you found a way to get to the answer faster. Congratulations Ruby." The teacher stated as he crumpled up the paper into a ball and clicked the pen before he moved on, tossing the ball of paper into the bin, causing Ruby to just smile at the sight of how calm the teacher seemed to be about it.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby grabbed one of the blank sheets of paper, Ruby started to take into her mind Winter's words about how she was going to be able to do fix the problems that she kept running into. As Ruby began to draw the lines she could see the teacher walking back towards Ruby causing her to freeze in her spot.

She wasn't even going to risk looking up, just in case she was in trouble for whatever reason, even though she knew the reason most likely would be for her drawing. "Ruby, do you mind if I borrow your copy, to show the class the method you figured out for that question?" The teacher asked calmly as Ruby just tensed up a little further.

Reaching over, she tugged carefully onto Winter's sleeve, trying to signal her that it was okay to answer because she just couldn't seem to be able to vocalise the response. "She finds it acceptable for you to use her work." Winter stated for Ruby who just smiled as the book was taken from her. It was like there was a weight being lifted from her.

Taking a breath, Ruby looked up to Winter and showed her exactly how much that had meant to her. She knew that Winter was fine stepping in situations like that, but she also knew Winter wasn't meant to do it all the time. Which seemed to make these cases seem so much better. It was making her actually happy that Winter was there.

The thought of the alternative being that the teacher would just patiently wait for a response as Ruby tried and each attempt dying in her throat until they would just take it and do it regardless. It wasn't even a case that she had an issue with it either, she just wished that she didn't become near catatonic at simple questions like that.

"It's okay Ruby, just go back to your doodling while he shows everyone what I assume is the two different ways." Winter said softly as to not disturb the class. Just enjoying the sight that developed on Ruby's face at being at peace with that statement as she went back to the paper and started to draw the diagram anew.

Shaking her head at the almost childlike glee that Ruby developed as she looked at the board to try and see if the larger look would be enough to see if she could pick apart Ruby's work. She already knew from the look on Whitely's face that even he was having a hard time trying to figure out how the answer was gotten to.

Ruby just smiled at the fact for once the eyes of the room weren't on her. She didn't need to think of how she was meant to act to be considered normal. She was allowed to let her work speak for itself. Something that she knew was right which would take the pressure of a little towards her. Even if it was for a few minutes, she'd be able to relax so much more. The only downside to this form was the fact she knew once the teacher was done explaining her work, the eyes would return and feel so much worse.

Taking a breath, Ruby just started to steel herself in the hopes that it would make it feel less. She already knew that it wasn't going to happen, but she was still going to try. Try and hope, that was all it seemed like she was able to do, but it did feel a lot better than the alternative.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she walked out of the building, the feeling of the setting sun on her skin just seemed to have this nice quality to it. Even if it wouldn't matter in a few hours due to the swimming she would get to do, but was still nice to feel it.

Being careful as to where she stepped she looked up to see Yang sitting on the metal fence of the school with Blake standing next to her. She wasn't sure what was being talked about, nor did she overly care. She could almost see the finish line of this project she set herself of making energy cheaper and easier to produce.

Then maybe she could prove Winter right. She could do it and make the world better. All she had to do was work through the problems. She had no idea why the fact if Winter was behind her it just made it feel that much better. Looking back down at the ground, Ruby continued to walk, placing her feet in odd placements, as she tried to avoid the cracks like the plague.

Even if she knew it was nothing more than another lie that Yang had told her in their youth, she wasn't going to take the chance that it would harm her mother. No matter how slim of a chance that was at happening.

Walking out the foot gate, Ruby began to walk down the path hearing her sister and Blake behind her. It was feeling a little more relaxing at the knowledge that her sister wasn't going to break the routine again. Not that she had anything against her sister spending time with Weiss, especially if what she said was true about them starting a relationship, she just didn't want the routine broken.

"So Ruby, according to what my mother has told me, your math solution is getting passed around the math teachers. They all seem to be getting impressed." Blake said trying to make small talk with the girl who had remained disturbingly silent. At the very least she might be able to get Ruby out of her thoughts.

"It was just a simple solution." Ruby muttered as she raised a hand to grab her ear, trying to ignore the feeling of it getting pulled away from her head and held tightly in another hand was making her just want to freak out at who she knew was her sister, but didn't want to anger her right now. It seemed at lunch like she had wanted to spend time with Weiss, but couldn't.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up and smiled at the sight of her Mom just standing at the rear passenger doors with it open, causing Ruby to just develop a smile. She didn't feel that bad all of a sudden that she ruined her sister's plan to spend the night with Weiss. She'd have the weekend to be with her, for now she got to be with her sister even though the holding of her hand was starting to get annoying to an almost repulsive degree.

Pulling her hand free, Ruby quickly crawled into the back of the car and get comfortable as Blake began to crawl in next to her. She could see the door closing as she closed her eyes and tried to envision the diagram until she could get to some paper and pens.

"So, how was your girls' day? I hope it was good." Summer asked as she could hear some soft muttering coming from behind her. She already knew who it was without even looking. There was an almost laughable quality to it because she knew how much it was going to consume Ruby at this point as she tried to figure something out.

"Ruby ate all her lunch without a fight. She also invited someone to have lunch with us." Yang said as Ruby started to raise the hand she knew Blake couldn't get to without a fight to her ear. No matter how many times she had been viewing the problem, it had been stumping her causing her to just want to pull her hair out by the roots.

"That is surprise..." Summer said as she reached up to the mirror and began to reshift it and pale a little. "Blake. She is doing it again, do you mind?" Summer asked as she could see the young girl unbuckle her seatbelt and move to pull Ruby's hand away, starting to loath how strong Ruby was. Once she was positive she could get the hand away, she started to try try and bent the ear a little to see if there was any damages.

"How bad is it?" Summer asked as she began to slow down and start to pull over, hoping that from the way Ruby's head started to try and get away from Blake that it wasn't that bad. But from the distinct crimson liquid starting to drip down onto her hoodie, that it wasn't going to be good.

"I can't get a decent look." Blake said as Summer frowned, unbuckling her seat and quickly looking outside her window as she started to walk out of car. Walking the few feet Summer opened the door, and could see Blake moving back as she gently grabbed Ruby's hand.

Smiling at the sight of Ruby relaxing slightly, Summer reached forward and bent the ear slightly to see the damage and frowned. "Yang, text your Mom. We need to go to the hospital. Blake, I'm sorry but do you mind coming with us?" Summer asked, knowing that at the very least that Blake wouldn't mind going to the hospital with them if they weren't going to be there long, but she really had no idea if they were or weren't going to be.

"Sure, I'll just text my parents." Blake said as Summer gently moved the hand in her grasp towards Blake's to let her grip onto it just to prevent any more damage. Once Summer was sure that Ruby's hand was held carefully by Blake, she closed the door and walked back towards her own.

Pulling the seatbelt across, she started to turn around. She knew that Raven was going to be mad that the dinner she was making was going to need to be held off, but would understand. Or at the very least would accept that they would just be having a late dinner.

"My Mom is going to pick me up at the hospital and doesn't plan to stay long in the meeting after." Blake said as she quickly locked her phone and shifted Ruby's other hand into her remaining one. She was actually starting to hate to see Ruby do this to herself, but she knew that it was probably for the best that she didn't hate her. She knew that to Ruby it was the logical choice, but it was still painful to her and everyone that was close to her.

"Thank you Blake. I'll be sure to make it up to you somehow." Summer said as Blake just chuckled at the idea of how Summer was going to try something to make it up to her.

"It's alright Summer. I'm fine helping. Especially considering the alternative." Blake said softly as Ruby began to fight with a renewed vigour. She wasn't going to accept this. She was fine. Everything was fine with the exception of the stupid diagram. Everything else was just fine though.

Blake smiled a small smile as she could see the hospital growing, and the blood that was starting to spill more and more wasn't as bad as it had been in the past, but she could already see the seat behind Ruby starting to dye red as some even started to get on her hands.

Clenching her teeth as she could see Summer quickly ripping the keys out of the car, as she ran back to the door next to Ruby. Opening it, Summer covered Ruby's ears as Blake just unbuckled the seat.

Being as gentle as she could, Summer began to pull Ruby out being glad that Ruby followed her just from how she knew this could be so much harder than it would need to be if Ruby wanted it to be. "Yang, lock the car and wait for your mother. I'll go in and try and get your Uncle to patch Ruby's ear." Summer said walking Ruby in causing Yang to just groan a little.

Twisting in her seat, Yang could see Blake looking a bit lost with blood on her hands. Giving Blake a lopsided smile, Yang bent down and picked up a box of wet wipes and pulled a few free handing them to Blake.

"Can't even have a conversation before she does something." Yang said as Blake just looked up exhausted at her friend's statement.

"She wasn't even listening to it Yang. She was muttering to herself trying to figure something out. I get that you want to talk to Summer about Weiss before your Mom, but and I can't believe I need to say this again Yang, Ruby doesn't mean what she is doing when she does that." Blake said starting to slide out of the car through the open door Summer forgot to close.

Closing the door, she could see Yang climb out knowing that this wasn't going to be the end of the argument, but she couldn't believe how childish Yang was being. She knew that Yang was going to be able to grow up if she spent some more time with Weiss, but it was going to take a while.

"You don't get it Blake. More often than not, the only time my Mom even looks at me is to give out. Any time Summer looks at me it is to make sure Ruby isn't going to do what she just did or so she doesn't have a seizure which for the record I can't recall a single time she had one after I stopped intentionally trying to induce them." Yang said as grabbed the key Summer had tossed her and clicked the car locked.

"Yang, I'm sure Raven isn't intentionally ignoring you, you just keep doing stupid, and borderline illegal things that she has no choice but to give out to you." Blake spoke as they walked in and over to some of the seats in the waiting room.

"Blake, you have your parents' undivided attention. You don't know what it is like to be constantly ignored by both of your parents, your Uncle and most of the school because 'your sister just found a way to make the entire math section of the school seem dumb.' Trust me, that if it isn't intentional they all are trying to get me to freak out."

Shaking her head, Blake pulled her phone out to take a look to see if she had a message when she looked up to look at Yang. "Just, text Weiss. I'm sure she wouldn't mind driving you to her place because I doubt that Ruby's swimming will be a thing for a while." Blake said as Yang rolled her eyes and looked towards Blake again.

"That reminds me, you find anyone hot? It came up at breakfast." Yang asked as Blake just shook her head.

"No. The people we go to school with are almost always animals that don't know how to act around someone of the opposite gender or at times the same gender. And not to mention that I have no intentions of getting a sugar mama, or a sugar daddy." Blake quipped as Yang groaned a little.

"Can you get off that horse Blake? It looks tired. Weiss has bought me a single cup of coffee. And I'm pretty sure Whitely is taken with my sister anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts showering her with gifts that she doesn't even know how to use or what to do with them." Yang said as Blake just shook her head at Yang's use of his actual name. She knew that people who want to go out with Ruby had a stricter list of do's and don't's than a nuclear drill from the fifties.

"Yang, just relax and promise me you won't beat Whitely. If you attack a Schnee, your life might as well be over. They are untouchable and could get away with anything." Blake stated calmly as Yang just rolled her eyes. In truth, to her, this was nothing more than a nice joke to hear.

"I won't beat him. Just embarrass him. Like when I slipped some laxatives into what's her face's coffee. What was her name...?" Yang asked no one in particular figuring that if Blake knew she would tell her, if not she wasn't going to really lose any sleep. It didn't matter ultimately to her.

"That was Gwen. Gwen Darcy. And if you recall right that got you a literal semester of in school suspension. Which was with multiple character witnesses on your part." Blake stated as she started to reach into her bag just to pull out one of the books she had with her.

Snickering at the memory of the woman running out of class ignoring what the teacher had told her to not do. But still loathed that single punishment more than any other she had since she started fighting back to get the attention that she sought.

"No, the in school suspension came from paying the janitors to remove the toilet seats. Or was it the kool-aid in the cisterns... it was something like that. My point is I did more to her than she did to Ruby." Yang quipped as she took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes and just trying to ignore the glare that was coming from her friend.

"Why the kool-aid?" Blake asked as Yang cracked an eye open and looked at the raven haired woman being genuine in her questioning.

"Forgot, that was before we became friends. She found out Ruby didn't like sanitary towels or tampons when she started to have her time of the month and proceeded to bully her with red food colouring, and the seats thing was a rumour she started that she knew would make it to Ruby about how rats would crawl up and cling onto the seats waiting for someone to sit down to make their escape." Yang said as Blake just shivered at the thought of that.

Looking over Yang's shoulder, and could see her Mom starting to pull up. "I'd love to continue to talk Yang, but my Mom is here. I can see you plotting something, all I ask is you don't do it whatever it is. And text Weiss, it will help you decompress. You never know, maybe she'll spur you on." Blake quipped knowing that Yang was probably going to ignore her plea either way, but maybe this way Weiss would talk her down as well.

She'd be able to figuratively cross the bridge with no issues. Yang just smiled as she waved her friend off, closing her eyes once more trying to resist any and all urges to just walk out and start walking home. She already knew they'd be there a while given how they would most likely need to sedate Ruby to just patch up her ear.

' _I bet Weiss is having more fun... even if it is with her perverted brother and her mysterious sister._ ' Yang thought as she could feel herself drifting off a little. Glad that before her day was ruined by one thing to then be ruined by another she was at least able to spend some time with Weiss.

* * *

Weiss frowned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe she was actually considering fratricide. Especially with how her brother's snide comments towards the blonde woman she had been spending more and more time with.

"Honestly, how can a brute with an IQ of a brick. Also come from the same genetic background as a woman who made Winter, the faculty and even myself seem so daft." Whitely said as he began to weave his fingers on top of the table.

"Whitely, you aren't all that it's cracked up to be. You forget that I am privy to information being an assistant. And I've seen your graded work. You are only getting ninety five percent in the science and math based subjects. Shame too, if Father was to hear about this, he would be cross." Winter stated calmly as she took her own seat.

"That is because those tests are nothing more than a joke. And I can't exactly dumb down my grammar and spelling that much. People would assume I am some sort of cad. Not to mention I'm sure father would be most amused by what I witnessed today of her tearing up some very interesting diagrams." Whitely said, in his normal smug tone, already knowing there was no way out for Winter if he wanted her to be cornered.

"Whitely! I'm sure Winter would never do something like that." Weiss scolded her brother as she looked towards her sister who just smirked at her brother's gesture. She knew it was nothing but a thinly veiled threat towards her, not that it would stop her any more than anything else.

"To climb steep hills requires slow pace at first." Winter began as she crossed her legs and fixated her gaze onto her brother. "He already knows about those. And is aware that they alone pale in comparison of what he was able to gather." Winter continued as she stared across the table at her brother finally showing his true colours about the situation they were in.

Standing up carefully, Whitely fixed his outfit as he looked at his eldest sister and just smiled. "Don't they normally say something about hope being the greatest evil? I wouldn't get father too excited by the idea of more money." Whitely started as he looked at his sisters. "I'm going to go read in the library. Just in case either of you need me." Whitely continued as he walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

Weiss groaned at the thought of needing her brother when she pulled her phone out to see a message from Yang. Opening the message she gasped lightly once she read the text that Yang had sent her. "Apparently Ruby is in the hospital." Weiss said calmly as Winter raised an eyebrow as if she was trying to spur her sister into giving her more information. She felt like she needed it, or at the very least give her some clarification.

Catching onto what her older sister was trying to do, Weiss cleared her throat as she spoke up. "I'll ask, don't worry Winter." Weiss said as she begun to press the keys as fast as she could. She didn't really want something bad to happen to Ruby, but she was also hoping that it would at least give her an excuse to be closer to her, and possibly get closer to Ruby.

After a few minutes that seemed to become more and more tense, Weiss sighed as she read the message. "Apparently the ear thing she did cut deep enough to warrant a trip. But I also think she is going to do something to Whitely. She is asking about his fears." Weiss continued unsure if she should actually disclose that information, when she could see a smile on Winter's face develop.

"That's good to hear. It is nothing too bad. But go ahead, tell her. I'm curious if what half the staff says are true about her. Supposedly she didn't get the type of brains Ruby has, but is very inventive when it comes to cruel pranks." Winter said with a smile as she saw Weiss, tentatively typing back a response as she just started to wonder how Yang was going to be able to take insects and worms and get back at Whitely for simply not veiling their true intent as much as Weiss and Winter had.

"What kind of things has there been proof of what she has done? Because she has made some extraordinary claims. Like placing animals inside the ceilings." Weiss asked as Winter just smirked at that.

"Supposedly they couldn't prove that it was her. But everyone knew it was her. But the last thing they had proof of her doing it was having all the toilet seats removed, and placing a dark red stain in the back of the toilets. And rumour has it that she also placed some super strong laxatives in this girl's drink." Winter stated as Weiss just let out a small giggle at the thought of Yang doing something like that. But knew that if that had happened then she would have a lot of experience in hiding something. "Didn't even say way. But Weiss, your sleeves will stain if you continue to wear your heart like that." Winter commented as she stood up, glad that Ruby wasn't in some horrific accident since she last saw her, it made things at least easier on her.

"I shall be in the parlour, I need to talk with Mother about something that can't wait till tomorrow. I suggest don't let Father or the help see you act this infatuated with some girl. Only bad things will come from it." Winter said in as cold of a manner that she could to her sister while also letting her know that she didn't really care if Weiss did anything with Yang as long as she didn't get too invested with the girl.

* * *

_Summer just yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to take some deep breaths. If for the sole reason of how she felt like she at least gotten through to Yang a little bit. It meant that they might be able to get Ruby back the bulk of the way. Once they could do that then there was going to be wonders done._

_Ruby would seemingly then have her entire family ready to help her. From there they would be able to fix everything that had gone wrong in the last half a year. From there she would be able to get her daughter back and spend what time she had left with her sharp minded daughter. Knowing then she would be safe from what was going to come._

_Walking over to the fine white rob, Summer pulled it off the hook as she walked out of the room, she tied the strings tight as she could hear some soft talking coming from Ruby's room earning a raised eyebrow._

_Already knowing from two different voices that it wasn't Ruby, and she knew from the still grumbling woman in her bed that it wasn't Raven. Walking over to the door, Summer opened it and took a deep breath as she tried to figure out who it was when she smiled at the sight of the blonde woman sitting down in the chair across from Ruby._

_Looking over her shoulder, the blonde woman just smiled a soft smile at the woman. "Coffee is made Summer. I'll get Ruby down." Yang said clearly something is still bothering her that Summer just knew was the news that by the expression on Ruby's face she at least hadn't mentioned the unthinkable._

" _Okay... do you want to talk about what we talked about last night?" Summer asked wanting to at least help Yang if she was uncomfortable about this situation._

" _We can talk later." Yang said as Summer nodded and started to walk out of the room and down the stairs._

_Smirking at how she knew Summer was surprised by this, but after beating one of the walls to the point she had to repaint it last night to cover up the blood, she knew it really wasn't far on Summer. She had been trying so hard to keep the family together and functioning as a family. If she wanted to have her freak out at the both of them it could wait until Ruby was at least back to her old self._

" _Come on Ruby. I promise I'm not mad at you. I'm over Weiss. There are more fish in the sea and such." Yang said as Ruby began to just hug her pillow tighter around her. She didn't want to imagine that Yang was lying, but she did have a history of lying to her over lesser things._

" _But I'm mad at myself. You got hurt because of my stupid brain." Ruby muttered into her pillow as she could see Yang just chew her lip lightly, as though she was trying to contemplate her next response._

" _Ruby, I'm used to heartbreak. It is a part of life. Your brain had nothing to do with it. If anything I should be apologising to you. I'm meant to be the one who looks out for you and make sure people don't take advantage of you." Yang said calmly as she could see Ruby relax her death grip by a little. She knew that there was nothing that could really be done about how the woman had hurt Ruby, but she knew that what could be done is show Ruby that heartbreak is just a part of life. "So let's go down, have breakfast, and I'll show you an old trick Mom showed me during my first break up."_

_Looking up from her pillow she could see Yang just standing up offering her hand to the girl. As though she was showing Ruby she was genuinely not mad at her. All it did was remind her that if you let someone close to you, they can cause you some of the worst pain you could imagine._

" _Are you sure you_ _'_ _re not mad?" Ruby asked in the same timid tone that Yang had come to learn was her new default when talking to her._

_Looking down, Yang let out a sigh as she tried to figure out how she was going to tackle this. "Ruby, if I was mad, it wouldn't be at you. It would be at the people that hurt you. I know I did some stupid shit to you growing up, but I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you because Weiss or anyone was after your world changing ideas. And the more you act like I will mind, the more it is going to cause you harm in the long run. I was just in Mom's metal working shop trying to think over the times I should have noticed that they were trying to get your ideas. That is all." Yang said trying to get Ruby to just accept the help. Once she could achieve that seemingly impossible feat, then maybe she could at least help Summer make all the headway she wants in one day._

_Reaching out carefully, Ruby grasped Yang's hand accepting the help that Yang had offered her. Feeling at least a little better that Yang wasn't going to hurt her. She could stop thinking about that possibility at the very least and it even felt a little relaxing to her._

" _D... D... Do we still have some marshmallow flakes?"_

" _We always do Ruby."_


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6:

_Ruby smiled at the small toy that was resting on the table next to her empty bowl. She knew that the item was going to be the simplest piece of plastic, wheels and a few pieces of metal, but it was still enough to bring her a little joy._

_Not nearly as much as the fact Yang didn't seem mad at her. Even if it was something on the surface. She was able to breath so much easier. As though a weight was lifted. But the betrayal she felt was still rampant in her mind._

_None of it really made sense to her. How was she meant to combat those thoughts. Everything seemed so much easier to think about once she was still thinking about Yang. And how she was going to react._

_But now, she has nothing to distract her._

_All that remained at this point was the cheap car that came with her favourite cereal. She didn't even care about the toy really. It offered her a menial distraction. One that she was starting to become some what thankful for as she raised her hand to her ear hearing some yelling coming from outside. She couldn't make out any of it really, but knew it was something bad._

_Raven had been yelling for a while with someone that Ruby had no idea who given how at this point Yang and Summer were sitting next to her._

" _Ruby, can you take your pills?" Summer asked softly as she looked at Yang, as though she was trying to convince Yang to do the unthinkable. She knew that if Ruby would go she wasn't going to be able to even breath before she started to maul her ears off._

" _Mom has it handled Summer. Worst possible situation we wait for Qrow as well. But I think we both don't want me and Mom to go out there and talk to her." Yang said softly as Summer shook her head as she reached up and grabbed Ruby's hand with one of her own and held out the cocktail of drugs in the other._

_She knew that Ruby wasn't going to willingly take them if she could help it, but given what was going on outside that hopefully that she wasn't going to be able to understand what was happening. For once she was hoping that her daughter was going to be a little bit daft._

_Even if it was going to be the sole time that she wanted her daughter to be daft. It would be worth it. If for the sole reason that she didn't understand that outside the walls that she would see as a safe haven stood a woman that almost brought those walls down in a fiery mess. Or at the very least the walls inside Ruby's mind._

" _Fine." Summer began as she turned back towards Ruby. Enjoying the sight of Ruby taking a small sip of the juice before she reached up and grabbed one of the pills. A smile on her face as she could see Ruby slip in one of the more important ones in Summer's opinion. Just because she knew if this continued for much longer, Raven would start throwing punches which in turn would cause a lot of noise and even may accidentally induce a seizure which would so much more tragic really for Ruby._

" _Thank you Ruby." Summer said softly as her daughter slipped in the final pill and swallowed. Before Summer could even ask, the brunette opened her mouth to show she wasn't hiding the pills causing Summer to just laugh at the almost pathological need to prove it again and again that she wasn't going to spit them out the second no one was looking again._

" _You'll need to stay down here for a bit longer Ruby. Just need to wait until Raven comes back in. Okay?" Summer said as Ruby began to pout and turned back to the toy car. She knew that it was going to suck being forced to stay down there but she supposed it would be for the best if anything did happen then there would be people there to make sure she wouldn't die._

_But the thought of being out in the open rooms made her feel a bit like she was an animal left in the open being eyed by predators once again. Something that she couldn't stand back then and certainly not now. She just wanted to be back in her room so she can try and figure out the solution to her breakup on her own. Even if it was to just scream._

_Anything to help her figure out why it wasn't making sense. But knew that if Yang was going to teach her that trick, then maybe she could figure any of it out. Or hopefully it all out. But she'd settle if there was a little bit she could make heads or tails of._

* * *

Winter smiled as she took her seat, she could see the white bandages wrapped around Ruby's ears. She could see Ruby biting into her lip as she started to draw more of the diagrams that Winter had started to become accustomed to.

Smiling at the feint sight of Ruby seeming to already slip back into her own pace after she had supposedly tore into her ear. It was a remarkable sight to her. The only thing really to dwarf it was the looming fact that remained of how she felt a little responsible in what had happened to her.

"Hey Ruby." Winter said softly as she could witness the sight of Ruby's hand drifting towards her earlobe. Just digging her fingernails into it.

"Hi." Ruby muttered as she started to pull away from the circuit diagram. She felt at least a little happy that she could figure out one of the problems.

"I heard from Weiss who heard from Yang what happened, and I found something I think might be able to at least cheer you up a little." Winter spoke softly causing Ruby to tear her gaze away from the paper she had as Winter produced an old worn down leather covered notebook. "I figured since you can't be at school, and that you were going to be trying to figure this out, I dug up one of my grandfather's old notebooks from the early days of the SEC." Winter continued holding it out for Ruby to take.

Being extremely careful, Ruby reached out and grasped the book. "How did you find me?" Ruby asked more confused by that then the book in her hands. She figured that it would just be some minor writings of one of her idols from how he was able to manipulate something that seemed so simple and change it into world shattering. Things that while it would be interesting to read it wouldn't help her current situation.

"I asked your mother. I was worried about you, and was getting a little bored because you are my only job at the school. I also told her of the gift I wanted to give you. So she told me you like being in the library when you can't be in school and have done your exercises." Winter said as she got comfortable in her seat with her handbag resting on the table. "I pictured that it would do you better than just collecting dust on one of my shelves in the family study." Winter stated as Ruby opened to a random page and smiled at the sight of the diagrams that stared back at her. She knew that it wasn't that special given the simplicity of it, but it was still something interesting for her to look at.

"You shouldn't give me something like this." Ruby said handing it back to Winter. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for the present, on the contrary, she loved it. But it was just far too much for no reason. "It... it is just too much." Ruby muttered as she started to draw her own connecting lines.

She was already starting to develop a smile from just the fact that she was starting to overcome a lot of the self imposed problems for her theoretical creations. It was like with each line she drew the weight was lifted off her by a marginal amount.

"Consider it a present. For the making me wish I had the same brain when it came to mathematics. Not to mention that I figured if you were tripping over some problem, maybe you could see if my grandfather had run into the same problem and if he was able to figure out a way around it." Winter said as Ruby pushed the book further towards the white haired helper.

"Is this a case of you wanting to figure the solutions out yourself... or what?" Winter asked in a measured tone wondering if there was something that was stopping the woman from snapping her figurative jaws shut around something that could very well skip her forward ahead of these problems that she had been creating by mistake.

"If I can figure this out then the next problem will be easier to overcome. If I had help then I might not be able to overcome it." Ruby spoke softly, as she started to shred the paper in front of her. She had lost her place and knew that it was going to be easier to solve the problem from a clean slate instead of trying to cheat.

That simple action was a little remarkable to Winter. If just for the simple fact she had never seen anyone willingly giving up the easy road. Especially if it was something that was annoying them. It was as though she had a breath of fresh air at the idea that Ruby would actually take the easy route.

"You should still keep it Ruby. It really won't do my family any good. Not to mention I've had to save my grandfather's entire collection of notes from being thrown out a few times." Winter stated as she could see the colour drain a little from Ruby's face.

"They shouldn't be thrown out. They should be in a museum..." Ruby muttered as she could see a smile develop on Winter.

"I'm inclined to agree, but no one in my family can really understand most of them, and my Mother would rather them to just be forgotten from all the trouble it had caused the family for a while." Winter said calmly knowing from Ruby's actions she could seal the deal of sorts fast. She knew from some of the conversations she has had with Ruby that she loved looking at old engineer's notes and diagrams, and at the top of that pile was the examples she could find of Nicholas Schnee.

She knew from the sight of Ruby chewing her lip a little that she really wasn't sure if she should take the book, but Winter knew at the very least it might turn into Ruby trying to in an adorable fashion teach Winter how to read the diagrams.

It really was a win win to the situation she had been forced to remain in by her father. "They aren't hard to understand." Ruby muttered softly as she took some deep breaths. She could hear a small chuckle coming from Winter causing her to look at the woman.

"They really aren't. But that could just be because I've never really learned further than the simple ones that you have to do in school." Winter calmly stated as she began to flick to a page she hoped wasn't one of the ones Ruby was trying to think about when she came to one she was positive. Resting it down on the table next to Ruby, Winter just looked at it and gestured a little. "I don't even know how to read that."

"Let me show you if you promise to not lose these books. The world needs them."

"Thank you Ruby." Winter stated ignoring the almost slimy feeling she had developed at tricking Ruby, but also knew that it wasn't going to be the worst thing she had ever done to the woman or will do to her.

* * *

Yang took a breath as she started to relax, being glad that for once she had nothing planned for the afternoon. She could just enjoy it with Weiss. Something that she was at least a little thankful for to come from Ruby's self mutilation.

Walking up slowly, Yang quickly wrapped her arms around the thin frame of the white haired woman as she rested her head on her shoulder. "So, how is everything going princess? Heard you were getting annoyed." Yang said softly as Weiss just began to spin around in the arms of the blonde.

"I'm not a princess. Stop calling me one. And it has nothing to do with the school. Just my brother is being a... I'm not going to finish that. It is uncouth for a lady to use such language." Weiss said softly as Yang just chuckled a little at her.

"Prick? Douchebag? Jizz guzzling Weasel? I have a lot I can use to describe just about anything he does." Yang joked as Weiss rolled her eyes and lightly hit Yang's shoulder as she leaned back into the embrace that Yang had been able to give her. The comfort was something that she never realised that she was missing really until just now.

As they stood in the hallway, waiting for the people to gather their things and leave the building, Yang begun to lightly sway the two of them. Both just enjoying the silence. Yang could make out in the background some people clearly wanting to say something but wouldn't for fear of some retribution from either of the two women.

"You aren't going to stop calling me 'Princess' are you?" Weiss spoke, breaking the silence between them. Just enjoying the laugh coming from the blonde. It was a little enjoyable really considering the situation. She had never felt right showing this level of emotion in public knowing that any of the people passing by could take a picture and make a lot of money.

"Maybe. I don't really do names. The only exception is Ruby, Summer, and Blake. And that last one isn't from a lack of trying on my part. But she is typically my ride home after a party. Which reminds me, you doing anything Saturday week? Specifically at night?" Yang asked with a smirk present on her face as she started to wonder what it was going to be like to see Weiss get drunk.

"I don't do parties Yang. They are in my experience filled with a bunch of stuffy men and women who are as emotionally dead as my Father." Weiss said softly as Yang just let out a bark of laughter.

She had no idea what was the funniest part of Weiss' statement, but knew that if she tried to explain it, it would lose that quality to it. She had to do it often enough with Ruby which was how she knew that anytime she explained a joke in a ham fisted way it lost what made it great.

"Not that type of party. This is more so of the getting drunk, dancing and grinding bodies against each other. A guy I know host easily some of the greatest parties every. Last time Blake broke her hand from punching a guy in the face too hard, I saw another guy get literally thrown across a wide open room. And I even saw vomit boy get a girl's number... which alone is worth a go because seconds later he said something he shouldn't have and received a solid knee to the groin and the number being pulled from his pockets and ripped in front of him." Yang said with a chuckle at the memory of how the man had looked more hurt by the number being ripped up.

"I have no idea who that is, but what did he ask?" Weiss asked, pulling back from Yang to be pulled back a little to have a chaste kiss placed on her lips.

"If you want the rumour it was if her boobs were going to grow any. But the truth is, was she on the rag because she was being uncharacteristically bitchy. I only know that because Ruby is friends with him and I felt like he needed some help up." Yang began as Weiss started to drag her towards her locker. The blonde woman wasn't even that mad at the fact she was getting dragged along, but knew that this was going to be an interesting day for the sole reason that Weiss had agreed to come with her to her house for a few hours. She even agreed to not letting her mother know. "And he is this guy that got screwed over when the school districts changed so he had to change schools. But still talks to Ruby seemingly every day."

"I would not have stopped at just hitting him in his pride. I would have broken a finger or two." Weiss seethed as she spun the dial on her lock just opening her door glad that she was going to be able to relax by this entire day's worth of events.

"Well, I told his sisters, and they shared a... similar sentiment. And after reteaching him appropriate things to comment on, he found a girlfriend I hear." Yang said as she just looked into Weiss' locker. She could see the immaculate looking insides as she carefully started to pull some of the books out and slipping them into her bag before she pulled the useless ones out and rested them down on the floor of the locker as she started to run her finger along the spines of the other ones finding the spot for the books she just took out of her bag.

Yang almost laughed at the thought of what would happen to Jaune if Weiss had ever seen him, let alone ask something like that. But none of that really mattered considering with how Weiss was at least taken now, and if her meeting Raven went well, then Yang would have no problem in letting everyone know about how Weiss was taken.

"So, anything I should know about your Mom? Because you make it seem like the second she looks at me I'm going to start clawing at my skin." Weiss asked, just glad that she was going to be in the place that possibly held what they were looking for.

All this meant really was that she had to get there more and more often so she would be able to familiarise herself with the area.

"Not really. Just don't be surprised if she starts playing twenty questions. Or her eavesdropping on us. Or even making some bullshit reason as to why she needs to be in the room at that exact second. No matter where we are." Yang began as she held her hand out for Weiss to take causing her to just smile at the feeling that seemed to fill her chest at the simple gesture with the blonde woman. She had no idea why that constantly seemed to happen, but was glad that it did.

"I suppose the hardest would really be being careful of what you say if you really don't want her to know about us. If you are too formal, she'll not only tell you to stop being pompous, but also think it means I'm bringing the girlfriend over to meet the family. Not formal enough and she'll assume you are treating her like a child which your Father seems to have cultivated, but she'll also probably and literally throw you out of the house." Yang said as she could hear a small laugh from Weiss just causing her to smile. She knew that it was something that she seldom heard from the woman, but it was still one of the sweetest sounds that she had ever heard.

Just letting out a small sigh, Weiss was glad that Whitely had decided to continue on ahead without her. She didn't want to imagine his reaction to something like her heading to Yang's. Nor did she really want to imagine what Yang's reaction was going to be if Whitely decided to make some comment. That was when a thought occurred to Weiss.

"Hey Yang, what are you going to do with Whitely's fears?" Weiss asked as they came to a stop in just at the trunk of Weiss' car.

"Plausible deniability Snowpea. Plus what would happen if I tell you and the Man can apply the screws to you causing you to send me up the river to Sing Sing?" Yang asked rhetorically. It wasn't that she figured that Weiss would need the plausible deniability, but more so how it would be a lot less amusing to Yang if somehow it made it back to Whitely.

"Do you just watch nineteen thirties gangster movies? Because that is like the fifth typical line from those you have said to me today." Weiss deadpanned as she opened the trunk and started to place her bag in there and gestured to Yang to do the same.

"Not particularly no. Just me and Blake watched a bunch the weekend." Yang said reaching up and grabbing the mental to slowly lower it knowing how Weiss was going to enjoy the drive, even if it wasn't as straight so she couldn't speed. But Yang knew from experience that they could talk about so much more as she ventured down the twisting roads.

Smiling as she twisted the key, Weiss just smiled as Yang took her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Don't worry. About my Mom, nor what I plan to do to Whitely. I'll chase my Mom away, and I'm just going to put Whitely in his place. that's it." Yang said as she let go leaving Weiss feel a little empty for some reason.

That was probably the only thing that caused Weiss to be curious about Yang. She had time and time again been able to make Weiss feel comforted just by holding her or even her hand, but the second she left she seemingly took all that comfort away from her.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Weiss white knuckled through the confusion as she started to drive slowly out of the school. She didn't know really where to go but figured that Yang wasn't going to lead her anywhere but where she promised her.

"Right up here."

* * *

Smiling at the fact Ruby seemed to pick up at the fact someone was starting to understand the diagrams, Winter nudged her sleeve up slightly and took stock of the time. She knew that this probably wasn't going to be the idea of how Ruby wanted to spend her day, but from the sight of the smile, she couldn't help but at least think Ruby found the day far more enjoyable.

Winter was about to comment on the time when she heard a woman clear her throat a little. Looking over she could see Summer standing there with a questioning look on her face. "I thought you were only going to give Ruby a notebook." Summer said as she started to look Winter up and down.

"I tried to give her the notebook of my Grandfather's doodles. But after she refused it multiple times, she started to teach me how to read them." Winter said calmly as Summer just looked towards Ruby and could see the smile present on her face. It was a little alarming considering how she had seen Ruby try to explain the likes of a circuit diagram countless times before and just seemed to make her angrier with each and every passing example.

"Come on Ruby, you still need to get ready for dinner." Summer said offering her hand out, glad that Ruby seemingly took it just as fast with a smile. Winter just smirked calmly as she could see them leave her line of sight as she pulled her phone out.

' _I suppose it is a good thing for us that Ruby already told me where they were going to celebrate Ruby's math accomplishment according to her. But it is probably something more like her making multiple millions already._ '

As Winter thought she pulled out her phone and dialled her father's business phone knowing that he wasn't going to accept a call to his personal phone at a time like this. Even if Winter had an idea that would not only allow her father to finally meet what they were up against, but it would also let her get that much closer to Ruby.

" _Make this quick Winter. I have a meeting in ten minutes._ " Jacques said quickly as Winter just smirked at the sound of his voice.

"How do you feel about a family dinner at Mirrors tonight at seven o'clock?" Winter asked calmly as she placed the book back into her bag and started to walk out.

" _I assume the tomfool will be there. Set it up, but don't tell the help. Just make sure your Mother is presentable. We need to make sure we look presentable if you are going to parade us around._ " Jacques continued as Winter could hear some shifting of papers. She already knew that he was going to say something else from the sheer fact he didn't start the normal procedure of saying farewell. " _Also, try and make our family, and her's the only ones present. I don't care how much it will cost_." Jacques stated before he hung up the phone.

Hanging up her phone as she climbed into her car, Winter just laughed a little. "Goodbye to you as well Father." Winter stated as she closed the door and took a deep breath as she started to search for the reservation number for the restaurant. Already knowing that she would need a convincing lie as to why her entire family would be there. It seemed Summer was starting to doubt some things.

Pressing her phone to her ear and before the person on the other end could say anything Winter was the first to speak. "I'm Winter Schnee, and I'd like to reserve every table at your establishment with the exception of the Rose - Xiao long table. It is paramount that they have the only other table at seven o'clock." Winter stated as she could hear a cough on the other end of the line, as though the man was trying to gather his jaw at the sound of who was calling.

" _I'm sorry Ma'am, but th-_ "

"I don't believe you heard me. So put on your superior and let me talk to someone who is competent." Winter snapped not wanting to hear any excuses from the man. Winter knew from experience that there was nothing that her family name couldn't get and she wasn't going to let this be the first time it didn't.

Hearing the phone change hands knowing that the man was doing it under protest, Winter just let a grin take over her face. One that she knew would most likely put the devil to shame. At this point she knew she could have the man's job, but wasn't sure if she wanted it at this point.

* * *

Yang just smiled as she finally got the stripped bolt out. She could see a look on Weiss face looking a little confused at how the blonde woman had the biggest of grins at the chunk of metal. She just seemed to be happy that she was there.

"Stripped bolts and screws and what have you are annoying. Typically you can't get them out." Yang clarified with a smile as she tossed the metal onto the counter next to Weiss, being careful to avoid Weiss just because Yang knew the damage those could cause.

"Then why does one let them... strip? Is that right?" Weiss asked still feeling unsure as to what she was saying somewhat given the fact she felt like a fish out of water at this point.

"Yeah, strip is the right word. And no one lets them. It is just normal wear and tear." Yang clarified as she walked back around the motorcycle with a smile on her face. Just stopping in front of Weiss. She knew the smile on her face was ever present, as she tried to lean in before her hands were caught by Weiss'.

"I'm wearing white Yang. Your coated in grease and oil. And I don't want to give the Help more work." Weiss said as Yang just leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Weiss' lips.

"Don't call them 'the Help'. They are people too Weiss. And to get oil stains out just use talcum powder, and a spoon." Yang said with a laugh as she could see Weiss blush at the closeness.

It was something that Yang knew that Weiss still got embarrassed by. And like always it never seemed to fail to make Yang smile brighter. She knew that nothing was going to be able to ruin her moment right now.

Or so she thought until she heard the scraping of metal on concrete followed by the sound that was like a knell to her moment. Summer speaking with an almost knowing tone to it. "Yang, can you go help Ruby. She said she doesn't want me to see her right now, that she wants it to be a surprise." Summer said as she looked at the white haired woman in the room being close to Yang.

"Do I have to Summer? She always bites my hand. And only a matter of time before she actually bites it literally." Yang asked slowly moving away from Weiss and crossing her arms. In protest of the woman standing in the doorway.

"I asked your mother but she said she wanted to talk to Weiss. And I can see why now. So please go help your baby sister and I'll make sure your mother doesn't ask any embarrassing questions." Summer spoke as Yang rolled her eyes. Already knowing that there was next to nothing that she could say to make Summer see her point of view.

"There was nothing funny going on, and fine. Lead on, I need to lock up." Yang said as Summer just smirked at the woman's protest.

"Never said anything funny was going on." Summer said as she turned on her heel and walk out and towards the house.

Once Yang was positive that Summer was gone she just simply took a deep breath as she wondered what was the real reason. Turning towards the white haired woman, Yang took another deep breath and just frowned at the thought of her going to be alone with her Mother.

"Trust me, if you want to stay, assume the worst from here on out. And not that it matters but if my Mom starts sharpening her chainsaw... just remember then she knows. And it is a scare tactic." Yang said in a near chillingly calm tone to Weiss. Just the thought of someone doing something like that was a lot more terrifying than the threats that she was used to playing in the background of conversations of her father's business associates.

"Why would she... what would be the purpose... what is the reason behind... why does she even hav-"

"She is like a prime example of every lesbian stereotype. She does woodworking, metal working, I think she did some blacksmithing once. Rides motorcycles. Wears plaid frequently. When I was five she worked as a lumberjack for a few years. Which is also one of the reasons she has a few. Just if it is a full chisel chain she is sharpening she doesn't like you. So keep that in mind." Yang said as Weiss started to walk out of the room.

She wasn't sure if she should even ask what that was, but knew that she'd have no idea what to even look out for otherwise. She really was at a crossroad in the situation but figured that this sole meeting wasn't going to be that hard to get through.

Once she walked out of the building, Weiss smiled at the sight of Yang flicking the light off and pulling the door closed. "Forgot. Don't worry, I doubt she'll be sharpening the full chisel chain. It is where there is a single drive link between teeth." Yang said calmly as she slipped a length of chain between the handles and slipped the lock in between two links.

A smile as she saw the look on Weiss' face as though she was still trying to figure out what Yang was talking about. She knew that there was going to be something she could at least feel a little like there was no pressure being around Yang's family.

Walking in through the sliding glass door, Weiss just about froze at the sight of the two older woman standing at the counter with three mugs on it. "Sorry, we have no fancy china, but we figured that you might want some tea." Raven said calmly, as Yang followed in behind Weiss. A small groan as she noticed what was happening.

She hoped that Weiss could at least think on her feet for a little while and not reveal anything major. But the grins on the older women's faces was more than enough of a red flag to Yang. They knew at least a little and it wasn't going to help Weiss any if she lied. Even if it was a convincing one.

Nudging the cup a little closer to the white haired woman as she spun it around so Weiss could grab the handle Summer just smiled at Yang. "You should go help Ruby Yang. I can tell that you don't want to leave Weiss down here for long." Summer said as she gestured Weiss to walk over to the mug. As Weiss wrapped her hand around the handle, she felt a little terrified as to what was going to come. She felt as though she was helpless prey with two lionesses just circling her.

Yang just rolled her eyes hard again as she nearly ran out of the room and up the stairs. Nearly throwing herself around the banister, Yang flung the door open to show Ruby in the far corner of her room looking a bit terrified.

"Not mad at you Ruby. I just had to leave Weiss alone with Mom and Summer and they seem like they know something." Yang said as she tried to coax her sister out of the corner. She took some solace at the fact the bandages seemed to have been changed recently, but a little shocked that she hadn't even been able to get the dress on at all. It was just sitting carefully on the floor in little pile.

"You promise?" Ruby asked carefully as to not anger her sister further, but picking up a little at the sight of Yang extending her pinky finger and offering it to Ruby. Grasping the finger as she took careful steps out of the corner, Ruby just breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her older sister being there seemingly to genuinely help. It was a breath of fresh air really.

Taking her finger back, Yang smiled as she carefully stepped around the dress and picked it up to get her first real good look at it. She knew that Ruby almost always wanted sleeves the longer the better, but the dress was absent of them.

Pulling the zipper on the back down a little, Yang offered it to Ruby who began to put the dress on in a laughable way to Yang. Like she was trying to slide the dress down her body. Holding the laughter back, Yang smiled as Ruby was able to push one arm through. Bending it carefully, Yang begun to fish the arm through the strap.

"So, how did Summer convince you to go sleeveless?" Yang asked as Ruby seemingly slipped her other arm through the remaining strap.

"She said she also got a matching bolero... but she wanted me to try the dress on first without it. And I already don't like the feeling of my arms being exposed." Ruby stated as Yang walked behind her and grabbed the zipper and gave it a sharp tug upwards. Causing Ruby to let out a small gasp as she felt the air leave her lungs from the dress being secured.

"Why do I have to wear a dress? They are so uncomfortable." Ruby griped as she began to squirm in the fabric. She knew that it was one of the things that Yang could agree on with her, but she still wanted an answer that Yang would probably give her.

Smirking as she walked over to the closet, Yang flung the door open trying to see if Ruby was meant to wear flats or heels. "Because, Mom and Summer want to take us to a nice and fancy restaurant. But I agree, dresses suck. On the upside it looks like Summer didn't get you any heels to go with that dress." Yang said with a smile holding out a pair of flats for Ruby to put on.

"Do you know where Mom hid the bolero?" Ruby asked looking up at Yang who dropped the shoes onto the ground just in front of Ruby's feet.

"Couldn't tell you. But do you have it from here? Or do you want me to send up Summer that way she gets to see you in it, and can even give you the... jacket thingy." Yang asked praying that Ruby would send her downstairs.

The only good thing Yang supposed was the lack of screams of agony that weren't flooding up the stairs. There was still the slim chance that Weiss was fine and Raven and Summer didn't actually know all the details. Which was probably the only thing she could hope for.

But with how vigilant she knew Summer was through years of making sure everything was just right for Ruby she would have noticed. Which meant that the lack of screams mostly meant that they approved of her, or they drugged her tea.

"Can you send Mom up? I didn't know that you were with Weiss and I don't want to get between you and Weiss." Ruby muttered as Yang just smiled at her sister. Walking closer to her sister, Yang quickly gave the woman a hug. She almost laughed at the frail attempt to return the hug coming from Ruby, but held it back again.

"I don't mind you asking me for help Ruby. You just know how Mom acts around my new relationships. And I really don't want to lose Weiss. Or at least not yet." Yang whispered as she let go of Ruby carefully and could see Ruby just wanting to play with cuffs or even a hem at that moment. "Summer should be up shortly." Yang said softly as she started to walk out of the room.

Looking down at the shoes Yang had placed down at her feet, Ruby just smiled a small smile. She knew that Yang was trying to help, but it still wasn't easy for Ruby to ask Yang for that help. It was always like she was constantly unable to let go of what Yang had done to her.

Getting snapped out of her thoughts, Ruby looked up to see her Mom closing the door just behind her. "You look beautiful Ruby." Summer said with a calm measured tone. Already knowing there was going to be doubt in her daughter over just about everything.

She could see her daughter wanting to pace, but was holding herself almost upright. "Can I have the bolero?" Ruby asked as Summer just frowned a small, unnoticeable frown as she walked closer to Ruby. "I don't like my arms being exposed like this." Ruby added as she looked towards her mother.

"I'll get it in a minute Ruby. But how does the dress feel?" Summer asked hoping that Ruby actually liked the dress given how she normally had a hatred for just about everything for one reason or another.

"I don't like dresses. They are terrible and always make me look ugly." Ruby muttered as she tried to almost claw her way out of the dress. Grasping her daughter's hands carefully, Summer was almost snatching her daughter's attention with a smile.

"You look fine Ruby. I'm sure if your father was alive he'd say the same thing to you. Besides, we are just going out to dinner as a family. Your sister, Raven and I will be there. Just don't worry about how you look." Summer said softly, knowing that she might have taken the fastest way to calm Ruby down, but knew it was effective.

Ruby just smiled a small smile at her mother. She had no idea why, but that statement just seemed to relax her. That simple conformation of a man that she had some small memories of, just calmed her.

"Are you sure he'd say I look fine?" Ruby asked in a faint voice as Summer just smiled at her. Knowing that Ruby was trying to make sense about this entire situation.

"Yes he would. Even if you don't think you look good in dresses, he would protest that. Then make some pun that would make me or Raven groan, and Yang laugh." Summer continued hearing the front door closing meaning it must have been Weiss leaving. "He would also be a bit stricter than Raven when it comes to Yang's dating life." Summer said with a small laugh in her voice.

"Weiss is nice though. And the only Schnee Yang seems to be nice towards." Ruby muttered as Summer just smiled at her daughter.

"Yang from what I've been told, is only mean towards Whitely because she thinks he has a thing for you. And she isn't mean to Winter. Just mad that she can't think of some nickname for her. This is all from what she has told Weiss and what Weiss has just told Raven and me." Summer said softly seeing Ruby's brow just furrow at the statement.

Summer almost laughed at how Ruby was getting confused, but that wasn't going to matter really to the mother. "Don't worry about that. I'll go get the bolero. You should go downstairs and show Raven." Summer said with a smile as Ruby just nodded slightly.

Following her mother out, Ruby just carefully grabbed the railing and started to walk down the stairs. She was actually excited to break her routine for once. Raven and Summer and even Winter had said the place was nice and had good food that she should try, and none of them had ever mislead her.

She couldn't help but get a little excited at what was to come. Turning the corner, she could see Raven just standing with her arms crossed staring at what Ruby just knew was Yang, she didn't know why but was going to be at least a little happy at the sight of Ruby.

"Raven, give it over. Yang is dating a Schnee. Maybe it will get her to calm down." Summer said causing Ruby to nearly jump at the sound of her Mother being just behind her. She turned around to see Summer looking somewhat cross at her wife.

"I could have gotten over that if you would have just let me go get my chainsaw. The threats don't do good if I just talk about Stumpy if they don't see a tool that can cause that." Raven complained as Ruby felt a light push forward.

"Stop calling Tyrian that. He showed off and paid the price." Summer began as she gestured to Ruby.

"You look pretty Ruby. It is just a shame you don't wear dresses often or even leave your arms and shoulders exposed." Raven said as Ruby remembered why her Mom left her room originally. Turning around she could see the small piece of cloth that she quickly slipped on.

"Thank you Mom." Ruby said softly as she hugged the woman, just wanting to get to the dinner started. Even if it was meant to celebrate some accomplishment that she didn't feel like she really deserved it. There was nothing to really warrant something like this.

"It's okay Ruby. I'll always look out for you." Summer whispered as she held onto Ruby, ignoring the burning feeling from refusing to cough. She was going to enjoy this with her wife and daughters even if it was going to kill her.

* * *

_Ruby smiled as she scooped the dog up into her lap, wondering how Raven was still able to yell for what had to be going on for several hours. Hugging Zwei closer to her chest, Ruby was just wondering what was going on when Yang turned to her and just shrugged her shoulders._

_She knew that Yang wanted to show her something today, but it was becoming less and less likely that they would get the chance. But it didn't really matter to Ruby. She was just wanting to go back to her room and curl up with Zwei as she tried to think of a new course of interests given how she didn't want to even look at electrical engineering again. It had caused both her and Yang so much pain. It had caused her Mother and Step Mother so much worry over them._

_All of that and then some of the comments she had received from the likes of Jacques and his associates had just turned her off the idea of trying to better the world in that method. She had no doubt that she could do something else. But it was just going to take a bit longer for her to even get her mind over that simple road block._

_Even if it had seemed like every mental road block she had managed to_ _overcome_ _, there would be another far more formidable one she just couldn't seem to get over._

_Turning around a little, Zwei let off a small bark as he dragged his tongue over the side of Ruby's face causing her to let out a small giggle at the dog's affection towards her. To her it felt like he was trying to slow her current train of thoughts down._

_It constantly seemed like the small corgi was trying to keep her from going down some hole, and she was starting to become very thankful of it. Pushing her head further into the dog, Ruby just smiled a gentle sort of smile._

'Thank you Zwei. I needed that snap back about now. _' Ruby thought as she heard the yelling die down a little. Something she was actually very thankful for. She could leave the room she felt trapped in with Yang and Zwei._

_She didn't even have anything else to occupy her mind given how the car's wheels had ceased up, there was no paper for her to draw, and by the way Zwei was wriggling in her arms he might leave the room for a bit as well for if she had to hazard a guess was to get some food or water. She didn't recall hearing him let out his normal bark to show his thanks once someone poured some of the dried food into his metal bowl._

" _Once Raven is done, I'll give you some food Zwei." Ruby muttered, being glad that she could feel the animal calm down, which in turn made Ruby calm down a little bit. She could at least play with Zwei a little._

_Reaching up, Ruby began to scratch gently behind the dog's ear laughing a little at him tilting his head into Ruby's hand. Even if it was something she was jealous of because she could never do that to herself. Someone in her family always stepped in._

_It wasn't long after the yelling seemed to stop that Raven walked into the room with Summer looking a bit exhausted. "Ruby, you should go feed Zwei a little. We need to talk to Yang for a bit in private." Summer said softly as Ruby stood up, still clutching the dog tightly to her chest, shuffling out of the room slowly, just simply glad that she was allowed to leave now._

_Once she was in the kitchen, Ruby lowered Zwei who quickly pranced his way over to his bowl before spinning around and plopping down staring at the large bag of food next to Ruby. "Food is coming up Zwei." Ruby said with a smile at the fact if she can't get over the current roadbloc_ _k but_ _life still seemed like it was going back to normal._


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7:

" _What was her reason for showing up?" Yang asked knowing that if that evil almost vile woman didn't have a decent excuse then things were going to get bad fast. Especially given the terms they ended contact on. She didn't even think that someone from that family would show up ever again._

_It was something that she had to admit was a little funny actually. Yang was positive that even if hell froze over they wouldn't dare show themselves again._

" _She claimed she never had the intentions to harm Ruby once she got to know her. She was stowing money away so she could disown herself from her family and confess to Ruby and you herself but she didn't get the chance." Summer said seeing Raven still crossing her arms like she was withholding the urge to go hunt that woman down and punch her. Something Summer had no doubt that she would actually do given her history with Yang's ex's being of intimidation, she didn't want to imagine what she would do with the likes of Ruby's given how this was her first real girlfriend._

" _God, that is such a stupid bullshit lie." Yang bit as Raven glared at her daughter. "I know language. But it is. They clearly only cared about the money Ruby could get them. Despite the fact that she never wanted money from those." Yang said trying to defend her stance as she stood up and quickly looked into the kitchen to see Ruby scratching Zwei behind his ears._

_Sighing, Yang closed the door quietly as to not disturb the duo, Yang just took a deep breath as she tried to think of how she was meant to help Ruby knowing that the horrid woman was going to be back. "We can't keep this from Ruby. The only thing I really learned in a positive way about the Schnee's while I was dating Weiss is that they don't give up. If she was here, she will be back and neither of you may be here if she comes again and if I get hauled into holding, Ruby will find out then who was knocking, and there won't be anyone here to stop her from hurting herself." Yang said knowing that this was something that Summer had already given thought and knew that she was going to continue to try and keep it up like everything was fine until she couldn't._

" _Don't tell her just yet Yang. Ruby isn't the type of person who can handle multiple social problems at once." Raven said as she looked towards her wife who smiled softly at her. She could just tell from the sight of Summer biting on her bottom lip that she was really trying to find a way out of the situation._

" _You both are right. We can't keep her in the dark about it, but we also shouldn't wait that long. Give her another few days to help wrap her mind around her breakup first. Then I'll tell her." Summer began as she walked towards Yang. A little glad that the blonde stepped out of the way. Opening the door, Summer smiled at the Zwei starting to climb into her lap. "Ruby, let's go do your exercises." Summer called out seeing her daughter deflate a little at that comment. Something that Summer knew would become negligible by the end of the day._

" _Can Zwei watch?" Ruby asked hoping that it would at least make something she hated nearly as much as the pills she was forced to swallow on a regular basis seem better._

" _I'd love to say yes Ruby but you'll be distracted too much. You can take him for a walk before dinner though." Summer attempted to reason with the woman knowing that she would understand it at the very least, even if she might not like it._

_Sighing as she looked back towards her lap, Ruby could see the dog climb back down to nudge Ruby the best his little body could with his nose. "Okay..." Ruby said a little saddened by the near flawless logic her Mom held. Standing up, Ruby could see a look on her mother's face that she could only really recognise as fear of something._

" _Don't worry about it Ruby. You just need to start getting back into your routine." Summer said putting on what she knew would be a convincing smile. Ruby let out a simple 'okay' again as she lead Summer towards the room._

* * *

"Ruby, don't you are going to rip the dress." Raven scolded a little as she could see Ruby trying to find a middle ground between wanting to be out of the dress and being in something a lot more comfortable.

"How come you and Yang get to wear something with sleeves and pants?" Ruby asked feebly as she could see Summer and Yang still walking around doing last minute checks to make sure everything was going to be fine to leave for a few hours.

"Your mother gave up on trying to put me in dresses when we were in school. As for Yang, her clothes really were last minute. And is going to be itchy very soon. You know as a punishment I may have done towards her." Raven said with a smirk as Ruby began to bite her lip lightly trying to figure the matter out as she slowly raised her hand to fix how the dress was sitting on her frame. "It is that rose hip itching powder trick." Raven clarified as Ruby just started to laugh at what she knew Yang would go through.

Raising her hand Ruby was about to grab her ear when she felt the red cloth causing her to frown a little. One that was lifted when she could see Yang and her Mom walking out. She almost gasped as she could see the dress Summer was wearing. It was a remarkable white and baby blue sun dress.

Quickly walking over to the car, Summer smiled at the sight of Yang climbing in and sitting next to Ruby. Her smile seeming infectious as she walked around and got into the passenger side seat. Lightly moving Raven's jaw up Summer punctuated the gesture by poking the slightly taller woman's cheek.

"Come on Raven, the reservation is in like twenty minutes. I don't want to be late. I hear this place has the best lobster risotto and you know how much I love risotto." Summer said as Raven rolled her eyes twisting the key. She knew that if what Summer said was true then it would turn into a situation of if she really wanted to sleep on the couch or outside in Zwei's doghouse if they were late.

Turning around in her seat a little Summer looked towards Ruby muttering something under her breath causing her to just smile brighter. "How do I look Ruby?" Summer asked trying to take the girl's mind off of what she knew had to be circuitry for as long as she could without causing distress towards her.

Looking up from her lap, Ruby looked towards her mother trying to see if there were any hints left to what she asked when the simple hand gesture from her mother going up and down the dress filled her in. "You look pretty Mom." Ruby said causing a small laugh from Yang.

"Yang, behave." Raven said just glancing up towards the rear view mirror.

"Says the woman who tried to get her daughter to put on underwear covered in ground up rose hips." Yang said pouting as she crossed her arms. "Nice try though. Would have worked if you hadn't already done it to me." Yang continued as Summer spun around once again.

"Are you we-"

"Yes, I'm wearing some. Just not the pair Mom tried to get me to put on. Seriously since when is that an appropriate response to not getting told about your daughter's girlfriend? Where is that in the parenting handbook?" Yang asked as Summer turned back around and delivering a back hand to her wife's arm.

"What? I skimmed the book. And I did put it on more than just that... just be glad you aren't one of my old logging friends." Raven continued as she started to slow down for the red light. "I mean I showed Stumpy's now wife some plastic bones I coated in plaster to make it feel realistic and told her she should have it."

"How is Stumpy?" Yang asked really just wanting the topic changed because if her mother was right she would know soon enough how bad she'll be itching.

"Will you both stop calling Tyrian that? He made a mistake. That doesn't mean he needs to be insulted by it every day for the rest of his life." Summer spoke in a just below a yell hoping that Ruby wasn't going to claw at the bandages from the argument that is close to starting.

Something that was becoming more and more likely of a possibility as she could hear Raven snickering. "Summer, the cardinal rule when handling something that can take a limb or your life is to treat it with respect and not to show off. He disobeyed that unspoken rule. Plus he doesn't mind Yang calling him it and knows if he didn't like me calling him it he shouldn't have made me drive his bleeding ass thirty miles to get to the easiest place for a medical team to take him to the hospital." Raven said as she started to turn the car. "But he is doing alright Yang. Last I heard they were expecting their first child in a couple of months."

Turning into the parking lot, Raven smiled at the cluster of open spaces. Quickly parking in one before someone came and ruined her time. Turning off the ignition, Raven just smiled. "Right, everybody out." Raven said as she turned towards Summer. "You sure that is going to be heavy enough? It is getting colder and colder out." Raven asked once she saw Ruby and Yang close their doors.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine for the distance we'll walk. And even if I wasn't I have this strong woodcarving, blacksmithing, mechanic and ex lumberjack that would give me the shirt off her back." Summer taunted knowing that Raven got embarrassed whenever someone brought up something like that and knew that it was actually a little refreshing to her seeing the tough woman blush as she started to get out of the car.

As her smile grew Summer started to get out of the car seeing her daughter just palming the protected areas around her ears. Closing the door with one hand, Summer held out her other hand for Ruby to take.

As the smaller woman walked forward and took the hand, causing the mirth to spread to her as well. She knew that tonight despite how uncomfortable she got was going to be enjoyable. And it was actually going to be a fun family night provided that no one looked at her differently from the bandages wrapped around her head for what the doctors called 'her own protection'. Something that didn't quite make sense but she knew that her mother agreed with them and that was enough for Ruby.

"Are you positive this place is even open Summer? The car park is pretty empty." Yang asked as Summer just smiled at her.

"From how long I was on hold to make these reservations they best be open. Maybe they just have a different car park for valeting." Summer said as she let go of Ruby's hand as Raven quickly walked ahead to hold open the door.

Smiling as she walked in, she could see a some young looking matire d' standing just inside the entrance. "Excuse me, we have a reservation under Summer Rose." Summer said as the man who couldn't have been older than mid twenties looks down at the book before quickly looking up again.

"Right this way." He said as started to lead the quartet into the heart of the restaurant. He had to admit he was a little curious what was so special about this group that caused the Schnee's to want to be alone with them but he didn't care really, he got a promotion out of it. Pulling the seats out as they took it he lightly nudged them forward. "A waiter will be with you shortly." He stated before he quickly turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the front of the building.

* * *

As the family sat in the back of the limousine, Winter laughed at the anger that was present under a very thin mask from her brother. And even if he would never mention what the reason was, she knew it, and she knew that he was going to try and redouble his efforts to try and get that much closer.

"Whitely, knock that chip off your shoulder. We must be presentable. It isn't everyday your father leaves work early to take us to dinner." The hollow powered matriarch slurred slightly as she lifted the wine glass in her hand up to her lips. As she rested her head on Jacques' shoulder, she smiled as she felt him slowly slip his phone into his inner jacket pocket.

"Of course Mother. I wouldn't want the world to think less of the family." Whitley said with the snark that he had become accustomed to use around his inebriated mother. Something that made less and less sense as to why he held his tongue talking to her as time went on. Turning back to Winter and using all the showmanship he could muster, Whitley smiled at his eldest sister.

Letting out a small chuckle, Winter lowered the notebook she had been flicking through really since she got home, becoming more and more fascinated by how the short time with Ruby she had been able to learn enough to understand some of her grandfather's earliest diagrams.

"Whitley, it is okay. Just because both of the sisters think you are a creep doesn't mean you should give up your attempts to... I don't actually recall a single word that would be best used to describe it beside repulse." Weiss stated in defence of Winter. As she said it though she could have sworn she could see her brother's eyebrow twitch.

"I'm sorry, that that imbecile doesn't understand the charm of a human, and that bumbling blonde bimbo is nothing more than a classless dyke. Good thing you are nothing more than a dyke as well." Whitely spat as Weiss tensed her hands into fists as she wanted to reach the short distance to deliver a punch to the younger twin. Knowing what would ensue, Weiss took a deep breath to calm the anger that she could feel was brewing.

"Whitley! Don't talk to your sister like that!" The matriarch snapped as Jacques held a hand up to try and stop her. He knew that Whitley was wrong about his own flesh and blood. That much was obvious.

Before Whitely could even respond Jacques spoke up. "Whitley, Weiss is merely trying to get closer. Something you are failing to do. So instead of sitting there saying snide comments, try doing what your are meant to and get us as close to them as you can. If not, the correct thing to do is to stay silent unless you are spoken to."

Whitley wasn't sure if it was from the cold callousness, or the fact it was his father stepping in for the first time since they left, but he couldn't even respond with words. Instead he backed down from the unspoken challenge and looked towards his lap. He just had to suck it up for what remained of the time he had to spend in front of his father for the rest of the week.

As the car came to a stop in front of the restaurant, Jacques pulled his phone out of his inner pocket and started to work away as the door opened and his family were quick to step out. He just took a deep breath as donned the fake smile he had developed over years.

One he knew would be more than enough for him to get through this dinner, and hopefully get what he needed. Standing up to his full height, Jacques started to fix his suit. Once he was sure he was presentable, he held his arm for his wife to take, as he lead his family into the building.

Winter followed close behind as she started to try and think of something convincing to tell Summer given how she reacted in the library. She knew that a simple coincidence might not work, but she also knew it was the most plausible reason to give if they really had no alternative.

As they walked towards the podium, Winter stood with her hands resting clasped together behind her back as her mother and father separated. Carefully grabbing onto her mother's arm as so it wasn't obvious as to her current state, Winter couldn't help but feel a pang of anger at the woman.

"You are just like your father Win." The woman stated as she took a deep breath as though she was trying to compose her thoughts in her current state. But for some reason that comment just seemed to cut Winter a bit too deep for her liking. "Lighten up. If you work too hard you'll end up like your grandfather." The maternal figure continued as Winter just took a deep breath herself as to not snap at her mother.

"Come now. Our table is ready." Jacques said as he held his arm out for his wife. Being sure that the woman took it before he started to walk towards the inner part of the restaurant. Stopping when he could see the target of his desires at that moment. Sitting casually with three other women carefully looking over the menu.

He actually couldn't help but feel what he knew was a sinister smile, he knew he had to shake the expression off as he turned towards the person who lead them and glared at him just so he could force him away. He wasn't in the mood for this to become a scandalise situation.

Winter glanced over towards, the small bandaged girl and smiled at her with her hand raising up to try and grasp an ear when she could see the woman's mother reach up and grab the hand, being quick to pull it down and just under the table.

However that wasn't what shocked Winter at that moment, it was from how Ruby looked in the dress. She knew from an off chance comment that Ruby wasn't fond of wearing dresses, a sentiment that she herself could share.

Turning towards the menu that was handed to her, Winter cracked it open and started to read it as though she'd find something she'd actually enjoy and take her mind off the girl.

* * *

Ruby couldn't really find something that she wanted to eat on the menu, and she couldn't even get her hand free from her mother's grip. She really just would have rathered if they ate at home. She'd be able to not only be in something far more comfortable, but also she'd know what she'd be getting food wise.

"Look Ruby, they have ratatouille. You might like that. Even if you don't like venison all that much." Summer said softly as she felt her daughter try to pull her hand back to what she knew would result in her trying to get her fingers under her ears.

"What is that? It sounds yucky." Ruby muttered as she felt her mother give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It is a bunch of vegetables like eggplant and potato, in a tomato sauce. It actually became a big thing a few years back." Summer said answering Ruby's question as she felt a soft kick to her shin causing her to look up to see Raven pointing in a direction.

Following the finger, Summer could almost feel an eye twitch at the sight of the white haired family sitting down. "The Fuck?" Summer muttered just under her breath as to keep some decorum given where they sat.

"Are you positive that it isn't yucky Mom?" Ruby asked as Raven stealthily smacked Yang's leg a little as to get her attention.

Shaking her head as to address Ruby's question and get her to forget about the family that sat close by. She just had to chalk it down to a coincidence given how the place was known for some great food and they probably only noticed it from the lack of people around.

"I like it, it is one of those dishes that helped build a nation." Summer said trying to convince Ruby into eating it. Even if it was through minor manipulation like trying to spark Ruby's curiosity. Smiling brightly as she could see Ruby nod her head as though she was actually willing to try it.

Looking up, Ruby could have sworn she could see Winter's family sitting down doing what they were doing. She couldn't help but actually smile a little at the sight of them. Just because that meant that the food must be good then.

Happily turning back to the menu, Ruby closed it and rested it just in front of her. She already knew what she wanted if her mother was assured that she would enjoy it, Ruby knew she would. Smiling as she finally was able to get her hand free from her mother's grip.

"So, do either of you guys mind if I pull my phone out and text Weiss? Because I feel like if I try and get her attention any other way, I might start insulting papa Schnee and I really don't want to screw over this relationship. I mean Weiss is easily the cutest girlfriend I've ever had." Yang said, ignoring the glare that came from Summer. One that she was positive was more so from the comment on her taking her phone out.

"Go ahead. Just don't put it on the table. And we are still going to talk about this relationship." Raven said closing the menu and placing it down as she could see out of the corner of her eye Yang reaching into her pocket to start texting Weiss.

"She is cute, likes me for me, and doesn't look down on me because I have a genius sister who during an off handed way made an entire section of the school staff seem dumb from a single math answer. There we talked." Yang said without looking up from her phone knowing that there would be some anger directed towards her later. But she didn't care, she felt far more interested in why Weiss didn't mention that they would be there at roughly the same time.

If just for the simple reason that she would much rather be sitting with Weiss. She didn't care which family she was sitting with as long as she was with Weiss. That really was what mattered to her. "I didn't mean to be mean to them." Ruby softly said as she could feel herself getting pulled into a one armed hug by her mother.

"I don't mean it like that Rubes. I mean most people like to compare the two of us of the school staff. And I know you can argue that the staff that don't compare us, trust me a bit too much. I mean I can get into nearly any room because the janitors gave me some spare keys." Yang stated as she slipped her phone into her pocket before turning back towards the menu. "But the deer does sound good." Yang said in a vain hope that that would change the topic of their discussion but also knew that it wasn't going to happen even if she wanted it to.

"Is that how you don't get caught by the cameras?" Raven asked with what she wasn't sure if it should be pride or shame given some recent events.

"One of the reasons. The other being that I've memorised the camera movements. And the dead spots. If I don't let on like I know them they won't change them." Yang said calmly as she closed the menu and rested it on the table. "Can we have wine?" Yang asked at this point trying any which way to get free from this topic

Glaring half heartedly at her other daughter, Summer just chuckled lightly before she turned back towards her own menu. A slight chuckle in mind as she knew she already had what she wanted to eat in mind. Even if it was just her standard favourite.

"What Summer means is no. Or did you forget that the only people here old enough are Summer and me?" Raven stated as she closed her menu and rested it on the table looking towards her daughter. A smile on her face as she looked over the blonde's shoulder just to see some of the messages, and from the context she could gleam, she didn't want to see the rest.

"Law states it is only illegal for Rubes or me to buy it. Says nothing about us drinking it. It is at the parents' discretion." Yang stated and quickly slipped her phone back into her pocket as she started to grind her back against her seat. Which alone caused a small laugh to Raven. "And screw you... the back of my shirt?" Yang snipped at her mother who just started to very visibly chuckle. As though it was the first joke she had ever heard in her entire life.

"One of the places. I'm really miffed that you wouldn't tell me something like this... and I can't stab you like I would your uncle." Raven spoke with a slight smile as Yang rolled her eyes, stood up and walked as fast as she could towards the bathroom. At the sight of her daughter walking quickly away, Raven couldn't help but snicker at it as she turned towards Summer glaring at her. "I didn't actually put any of the rose hips in any place but her underwear. The rest is just her mind playing tricks on her."

"I've met less insane people in asylums." Summer muttered turning a page smiling as she could see what she wanted. "Not to mention people that make me regret teaching them basic things like that in asylums." Summer continued as she caught her daughter's hand once again and lowered it down and under the table.

"Don't be crazy. You don't regret teaching me anything. All that will happen is Yang being a little more mad at me for making her panic like that." Raven added as she lightly started smacking the table like she was trying to refrain herself from doing something.

Glancing towards Ruby, Summer smiled as she quickly kicked her wife's shin with enough force hopefully to get words from her instead of risking a seizure from Ruby. Ignoring the wincing sound that came from Raven as she shot a glare at her.

"Ow. And Weiss just went into the bathroom... you don't think they are going to try and lower the health rating do you?" Raven asked a little quickly as she wasn't really debating if she wanted to get up and potentially ruin any sort of relationship they would have at that minute.

"Leave it be Raven. They won't."

* * *

Starting to button her shirt back up, Yang started to make up her mind that she was ready to kill her mother. It just seemed like an increasingly better and better idea. The downsides that she could think of where just Summer would be mad for a while and Ruby might have some issues latter trying to figure out Raven's death.

As the third button was slipped into it's place she could hear the bathroom door open causing her to crane her neck to see Weiss walking in a dark blush covering her face as she clamped a single hand over her face.

"Don't worry, I'm buttoning the shirt up. Already have a few topless photos I could send you." Yang joked as she slipped one of the final buttons into place as she looked towards the woman. A little glad that she had followed Yang's instructions but still curious as to why not only she was but her family was there. She had seen the kitchens and personal chefs her family had on staff. It didn't make sense that they would eat out like this.

Once Weiss lowered her hands, she smiled at the sight of Yang even if there was a small tinge of fear that came with her standing there. Quickly running up her spine, Weiss wrapped her arms around the blonde and just hugged her tightly.

"I missed you."

"We last saw each other like an hour and a half ago." Yang stated as she returned the hug gently. Already knowing that Weiss was going to act like this but didn't know it would be like this.

"Yeah but in that hour and a half I had to be with my family. And Father didn't like that a chef was late getting into the kitchen. I'm pretty sure if Mother didn't calm him down and suggested we head out for a change he would have fired the entire night time kitchen staff… including the cake butler." Weiss said, in an attempt to answer Yang's unposed question all the while keeping up the mask that was starting to get far too tiring for her around the blonde holding onto her.

"No one can ever be that angry Weiss. I mean I've never met the man, but I'm positive that he wouldn't." Yang stated with a small laugh as Weiss pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Yang he once fired the team of gardeners because one of them got mud on a stone pather. I mean psychopaths probably have more empathy than him. But if you want to meet him I could bring you over to our table. I'm sure Whitley has already told them about you. In probably more colourful language than he would if I was there." Weiss said as Yang just chuckled a little at the fact that her brother was meant to terrify her.

"Weiss, nothing the pervert can do can intimidate me. It comes from hanging around my mother's many friends from the many life threatening jobs she has done." Yang stated as Weiss just pulled back from the hug. She knew that she could find some sort of strength in those lilac eyes that she felt like she needed to get through what remained of her sit down with her family. "I'm just worried about you. You seem a lot more uncomfortable with your family than what I'd expect." Yang said softly as Weiss rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"My family relationship is nothing like the one you have Yang. My father is cold and heartless... my mother has a problem with the solution she is positive is at the end of a bottle of wine..." Weiss said not being sure where the comments were coming from. This was the kind of information Weiss had been reminded time and time again to never reveal, and here she was just revealing it to someone who she knew once her real purpose was revealed that she'd have no reason to stay silent.

"We can always text Weiss if you don't want me to be with you. All that is happening at our table is my Mom and Summer flirting like they were school girls again, Ruby being Ruby... probably trying to figure something out while trying to mentally prepare herself for trying something new. Which is an ordeal and a half to her. Trust me on that one." Yang said trying to reassure Weiss. She didn't want Weiss to be uncomfortable if she could help it.

"Why? I mean it is just food." Weiss asked still not even really understanding the limitations of Ruby's mind being something of the sort as food and loud noises being enough to stop her dead in her tracks. A mind that was able to change the world and how energy was consumed all while staying in school... and the thought of trying something new was as formidable of a wall as the great wall of China.

It was just baffling to Weiss but knew that Yang would probably have some sense she could make of it. Or she hoped at least.

"I don't know. She likes routine and if it is disrupted you need to give her awhile to get her head around it, and even then longer for her to psych herself up. And if you didn't know about the spectrum, you'd swear it was just a tantrum she was throwing." Yang said as she let go of the embrace around Weiss and gently cupped her hands. Smiling as she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Weiss' lips, Yang just loved the feeling of Weiss melting into it.

Pulling back all too soon for what she knew was both of their likings, Yang spoke up. "I need to go kill my Mom now, she is behaving like a child that is married to a once pretty great neurosurgeon that had a degree in psychology. Because she is messing with my mind thinking she put more rose hip powder in my clothes." Yang said as Weiss just raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell is a rose hip?"

"Fruit from the rose bush. Once dried and ground up it makes for effective itching powder. The fruit also makes a nice jam." Yang said as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Weiss' lips, almost loving the feeling of her leaning into it once again.

Pulling back Yang just smiled at her as she gestured towards the door. Almost loathing the appearance of the mask that Weiss redonned as she walked out of the room just ahead of Yang. Already knowing that the white haired woman had felt like there was no choice but to be an emotionless shell but Yang knew that wasn't the case. No one was actually that bad.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Yang walked back over to her table to see her mother sitting down with a massive grin spread across her face. Something that just meant one thing to Yang. That being she clearly saw Weiss going into the bathroom shortly after her.

"So... did you two... you know? Is she a pillow princess?" Raven asked as Yang started to choke on the water she decided to take a drink at that time.

Regaining her breath and anger at her mother that she didn't realise had been lost at some point, Yang turned to the older woman and glared. "First, if I did I'm not going to tell my mother about any of that. Second even if we did, it would take a lot longer than a few minutes. Finally and most importantly, ew. Is that seriously what you've been thinking about?" Yang asked as part of her tirade at her mother knowing that she'd at least find some sort of reason.

"In order, you should share with someone. I mean we never did have the safety talk. Second, are you sure? I can make Summer putty in that time... and finally, it was one of the many topics we had been talking about." Raven said smiling as she could see the heel Summer was wearing swing towards where she thought her legs were causing a small laugh. "Fool me once Summer." Raven continued as she almost laughed at the sight of anger in Summer's eyes.

"So much ew. I could have literally gone my entire life not hearing any of that. And you don't need to have the safety talk. They covered that shit in school and somehow it was a lot less disturbing coming from a women who I'm positive was a hundred. A women who I might add recognised me and Ruby and told us she taught you guys as well." Yang said she could see Summer blushing and Raven trying to put a face to the class.

When it clicked, Raven turned to Yang and just had to know, "How is she still alive? She looked a hundred when we were in school? And she hated me."

"You and Tai both spent the class trying to upstage her in cruder and cruder manners." Summer said with a laugh at the memory as Ruby spoke up.

"Yang did that too just without help... and that is why she did the gerbil thing."

"Allegedly did the gerbil thing." Yang corrected as Summer just laughed slightly harder.

* * *

"So, Weiss... is that the blonde woman your brother keeps telling us about?" Weiss heard her mother slur slightly causing her to just groan internally, sparing a heated glare towards her brother before she looked back towards her mother. She knew that there was no dodging this proverbial bullet, causing her to just bite it.

"Yes, that is Yang. And I can assure you Whitley is just mad that she keeps calling him a pervert despite the fact he keeps staring at her." Weiss commented as she looked towards her mother, knowing that Whitley was going to be glaring harshly at her thinking it would really stop her. Especially if she accidentally told Yang about it. She had no doubt that Yang would do something borderline illegal.

"I am _not_ a pervert. And so help me sister call me that again and you'll regret it." Whitley stated as Weiss just smirked at him like she was trying to force him into action, knowing that he'd never take it. For the simple reason that she knew that meant she won their game of chicken.

"Weiss, Whitley, stow this until later. We are out in public." Winter stated as she closed the menu she was holding and clasped her hands together on top of it. She was content with how she had noticed Summer catching Ruby's hand once again from her ear. The mystery to her however was why it just felt like there was a weight lifted off of her seeing the woman's hand getting almost dragged away from her ears.

Looking towards her mother, Winter couldn't help but let a small smile show as she could see the woman quickly taking scans of the blonde woman. Before turning back towards her children. A large smile as Weiss and Whitley seemed to barely resist the urge to fight each other.

"She is pretty handsome. But don't you think she seems a bit... mannish?"

Winter almost laughed at the sound of Weiss lightly choking on the mouthful of water she had taken. Causing a small chuckle to just get squished down through sheer willpower from Winter. She didn't want her family see a weakness like that. Especially if it was something as obvious as that.

"She isn't really mannish. She was just brought up to be a free spirit... and as such she was never really taught a sense of decorum. But she is actually also really sweet. I mean she practically helps raise her little sister when their mothers aren't around or are busy." Weiss stated as Winter just returned the mask on her face as she could see her father wave over a waiter. As though he was already bored with the topics being talked about.

"That's sweet of her... I suppose you could do worse. You could be like your older sister. Still single and now in her twenties. I mean when I was her age I already met your father, we were married and I was pregnant with her." The children's mother stated as Winter sighed a little and looked towards her mother, debating if matricide would be possible.

"I've not met a man worthy of my time as of yet mother. And Father has not met an eligible suitor that would benefit the family business. So there is no need for me to have any sort of silly childish notion of love." Winter stated as she looked towards her mother who seemed to have a look of slight anger at her.

"Love isn't childish. You should count your blessings if you get a man like your father. He does everything we need and so much more. Such as securing your futures and your children's children's future."

"I know Mother, but that does not change the fact that I don't need a relationship nor Father's directions to secure my descendant's future. Father and Grandfather Nicholas taught me that well." Winter stated knowing her mother was going to drop the topic there from the mention of her Father's name. Something that Winter knew was a cheap blow, but it would stop any sort of argument going to brew.

"Enough. I will not hear this conversation continue. We are to be respectable. We are Schnee. We must appear to at least be functional unlike the working class. So silence of the petty squabbling." Jacques snapped silencing everyone as his wife just leaned onto his shoulder. A smile stretched across her face at the warmth that she just found in him.

"Honey? Can we have some wine? I feel like some nice red wine would go lovely with that venison. Maybe even send a bottle over to Weiss' girlfriend's table so her parents could at least enjoy some."

"Perhaps for desert. But I agree, some wine would go nice with it, however you do know you shouldn't have more than two glasses tonight. You wouldn't want to spoil any late night glasses would you?" Jacques answered with a calm measured tone. Smiling as he felt his arm getting rubbed gently by the woman next to her.

"You're right Honey? That would be fun?"

* * *

_Stumbling as she tried to walk in the straight line getting glad that her mother and Raven were there. Carefully bracing Ruby up a little, Raven just frowned shaking her head as Ruby started to fight the hold the older woman had on her._

" _This is stupid! The line is stupid! The fact after years I still have issues with it is stupid! Everything is stupid!" Ruby yelled as she raised her hands into her hair as Summer quickly walked the short distance to cup her hands over her daughter's ears._

_She had hoped that in some way that Ruby would have been able to do this easier still but she still had the same trouble she always did when it came to that simple exercise. But with this out right anger she was unleashing in the room made her worry._

_While Ruby had often been angered by the work out, but normally she'd just vent it once the work out was done. Never during it. Or at least not since the early days of her doing it. She hoped that Ruby wasn't set that far back._

_Noticing the teen's eyes quickly trying to scan the room with quick rapid darting, she couldn't help but feel that it was from her outburst being out load for the first time in a very long time instead of just something that was in her head that she could release periodically throughout the day._

" _Ruby, look at me." Summer's deadpan voice rung out to Ruby causing silver to lock onto silver as noticed the feeling of her mother's hands on her for the first time. "You can do this. I know you can do this. Don't think about the failures. Keep your head up and try again." Summer said much softer as she could see Ruby felt like she was about to scream. Not that she ever really cared about Ruby screaming because of how seldom it happened, but that still didn't make for the situation to change any._

" _But it is stupid..." Ruby muttered as Summer just smiled softly at her. Already figuring that Ruby still didn't understand the importance of this part of her routine. "It is a stupid straight line..." Ruby added as Summer noticed her daughter looking down as though she was being scolded._

" _I'm not mad that you yelled Ruby. And if it makes you feel better Raven even has issue with doing this. It isn't meant to be easy. Nothing that is helpful is. And I know you hate it, but I promise you the second I know you don't need it as much any more it will reduce it to the maximum of one time a month." Summer started trying to reassure her daughter that this wasn't some sort of thing that she and Raven found joy in her failing time after time. It was meant to help the teen._

_Already feeling a little relaxed by her mother's help, Ruby took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Knowing that her mother was right, this wasn't some sort of cruel divine punishment. It was just help._

_However that didn't seem to make the situation any better. If anything it made it worse that it wasn't going to help. Just because it hadn't helped in the past. All it ever seemed to do was make her angrier and angrier with each and every failure. To the point that she was confident that if it continued much longer that she would just scream once again._

" _Are you ready Ruby? We can be here as long as you need to be. There is no rush. You just need to take some deep breaths, and when you are ready we can start again. You just need to walk this once fully." Summer said softly as she waited for a response from Ruby. She didn't want to push Ruby at this point. Already knowing that it wouldn't take much more for her to finally freak out and maybe even become slightly violent._

_Taking an extra deep breath, Ruby opened her eyes and looked towards her mother again and spoke up "Yes... but it doesn't make it any less stupid." Ruby muttered softly as she took more deep breaths. Trying hard as she possibly could to not let anger get the better of her, but it was becoming more and more tempting. Even if it was going to be therapeutic in the short term at the cost of harming it in the long term._

" _I agree it might be terrible now. Now but in the future it will pay off. Trust me Ruby. I wouldn't get you to do this if it harmed you." Summer said being glad that Raven had decided to keep silent during this entire thing. It was probably the only thing that was good about the situation they were in trying to make sure that no matter how much Ruby had neglected these things she was going to be able to get recover the state she had been in as quickly as she could._

_Startling the room's inhabitants, Yang opened the door and looked around. "Blake is coming over. Just thought you guys would like to know. We'll be in the garage, because she wants to help me with bumblebee. She is bringing doughnuts though. So... there's that." Yang stated as she could see Summer and her Mom just relax a little before they turned back to Ruby letting out a simple 'okay.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Smiling as she placed her foot down one final time, she had been able to finally do this single exercise. Even if it was already seemingly the bane of her existence. The only thing that really made it somewhat better, was the promise of sugary badness that Yang had mentioned that Blake was bringing over._

" _There you go Ruby. I promise there is only the easier exercises left to do for the rest of the day." Summer said as Ruby started to look down. Anger ever present as she looked at the line that she had just traversed. She had just been praying that there was a way for her anger towards it to cause it to combust._

" _Come on, I'm going to rewire something, you want to help me Ruby?" Raven asked as she could almost feel her heart drop at the sight of Ruby tensing up at the question that she knew not even a week and a half ago she would have jumped at the opportunity. Now at the_ _possing_ _of the question just seemed to be akin to kicking Ruby._

_Slowly raising a hand up to her ear, Ruby frowned as her hand was caught and moved down by her mother. "No... no thank you." Ruby began as as Summer frowned a little at her. She knew that it was going to be nothing but a painful thing for the older women to hear, but if Ruby was being honest, all electrical engineering did was was cause_ _her_ _pain now. Pain and discomfort._

_She had been put on a pedestal multiple times over for doing something involving the math or theoretical side of things. Not to mention it stole extra time away from Raven to help her with the practical side of things._

" _Ruby, don't let something one family did stop you from your dream. It is the best way to get back at them." Raven started as she walked in front of Ruby just to meet the steely eyes. She didn't want Ruby to give up on how she could accomplish so much and put the world years ahead of where they would be. "Are you sure you don't want to help me? It is a gift I'm making for Stumpy's new baby." Raven continued her point almost begging for the teen to continue down the path she was on in engineering._

" _I could use your help making it saving me days of just brute forcing a solution to some complex wiring and breadboarding and possibly accidentally causing a fire. I'm sure Stumpy would love it if you helped me prevent that." Raven said ignoring the disgust of blatant emotional manipulation she was doing to keep her on this path. She knew that the minute Ruby wasn't around she was going to get yelled at by Summer, but she also knew that her wife would agree that it would most likely be for the best._

_Gulping as she couldn't imagine her step mother's friend be subjugated to agony from a fire starting when she knew she could have prevented it. Especially if it involved that adorable child she had only seen pictures off._

" _What... what is it you want to make him?" Ruby asked as Raven smiled at her._

" _A star projector inside a wooden spaceship." Raven said with the smile developing into a smirk as Ruby nodded in agreement. "Nice. But first let's wait for those doughnuts. Blake always somehow knows what the best ones are. Never thought I would have tried bacon and peanut butter until she got some of those." Raven continued standing up as Ruby just smiled at the two older women._

" _Can you go and put the kettle on Ruby? I want to talk to Raven." Summer asked as Raven started to pray to any deity that Ruby would be able to sense the small anger that was ever present in Summer's voice. Even if she knew it was going to fall onto deaf ears._

" _Okay." Ruby said with a small smile as her mother let go of her hand and opened the door._

_As Raven could see the oblivious teen walk out of the room, Raven just gulped as the door closed. Taking a careful step back to try and put as much distance between her and the clearly irate wife in front of her._

" _What. The. Hell!" Summer yelled at the suddenly timid woman she had married._

* * *

Ruby smiled at the sight of the waiter quickly walking towards them holding a clear bottle filled with an off pink clear liquid. She was actually wondering the reasoning when the man came to a stop at the table.

"A gift from the illustrious Schnee party. I present to you a nineteen fifty six rosé from Champagne, it is a little lighter on the pallet than some other wines in our selection, but has a delectable flavour." The water stated as he held the bottle out for the table to see. In that moment, Raven could feel anger flair as she looked towards her blonde daughter who smiled up at her.

"Did the Schnee party give you a reason as to why we are being gifted a bottle like that?" Raven said without taking her eyes of her daughter. She was about ready to drag the woman out by the ear and locking her in the car.

"Mom, I didn't tell them anything... but it is still sealed..." Yang started as if she was going to ask her mother and step mother about the bottle. "And it is rude to refuse a gift... but does this mean Rubes and I can have a glass?" Yang continued as Summer sighed a little.

"What my daughter and wife mean is thank you. Can you inform the Schnee party we are thankful for the gift." Summer deadpanned trying to give the waiter a chance to escape from the argument that might ensue. One that she damned hope wouldn't start with just a glare she gave them.

Placing the bottle of wine on the table, the man bowed in such a slight manner Ruby could have swore she noticed a smile as he quickly walked from where he came. Ruby just smiled as she stared at the bottle.

"Now Yang, did you ask Weiss to do anything like this?" Summer asked as the blonde teen gulped audibly. As though she was going to have a heart attack at this inquisition.

"No. I could show you some of the texts to prove otherwise. I would show you all but I didn't expect the Spanish inquisition tonight." Yang said with a small chuckle at remembering that old joke that at least her mother had gotten and with how Summer was sighing, she figured that she might have gotten the joke as well.

"Continue that joke Raven. I dare you." Summer said as Raven bit her lip to try and stifle the urge.

The urge seemingly won out as she stopped biting her lip, "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition." Raven started ignoring the feeling of her wife's heeled foot delivering a blow to her knee. "But yeah you can, and if Ruby wants a glass she can have one." Raven whispered as she reached down and started to rub her leg where Summer had just hit her hard. She knew that she should have expected it, and if she was being honest it was worth the kick.

"I don't want any." Ruby muttered as she continued to poke at the mass of vegetables that had been made with the tomato sauce making it hard for her to separate the vegetables and eat them individually.

"Ruby, you need to eat some of the vegetables. They are good for you." Summer stated as Ruby just continued to move the mass of vegetables around. She knew that her mother wasn't lying to her, it was actually pretty obvious that she wasn't. It still didn't make what she had to swallow any easier. "Ruby we won't get dessert if you don't eat at least half of that." Summer said in such a tone that the mother and daughter duo across from her knew if they used they'd be met with Ruby closing in on herself.

Instead, Summer was met with Ruby raising a fork full and placed it into her mouth. A frown that one would confuse as painful that Summer knew better about. She knew that it was nothing more than a slight ruse mixed with the slightest of discomforts. One that she knew was from being forced to eat something she clearly didn't want to just so she could get some dessert.

"Here Summer." Raven said snapping the woman out of her trance of making sure her daughter ate the food to see her wife holding the stem of a glass out for her to take. "Go on, have some. I'm the designated driver... come on let me live vicariously through you." Raven continued as Summer just gently pushed the glass back.

"I'll drive us back if you want some." Summer said seeing her wife deflate a little. Them both knowing the real reason as to why she was refusing the wine.

"Summer, one glass won't do what you think it will." Raven said as Summer just glared lightly at her. Trying to deter the woman off of her course. As Summer noticed Raven not seemingly backing down, she turned towards the blonde who held her thumb up as if sensing what was about to be asked of her.

"Bathroom. Now." Summer stated dryly to her wife as she picked up the protective cloth in her lap to toss lightly onto the table in front of her. Just as Yang started to chuckle a little at the fact that she knew it was going to be something serious. Something that she knew was Summer just blowing a little out of proportions.

As the parents started to walk towards the bathroom, Yang chuckled as she looked at her sister swallowing another mouthful. "You sure you don't want some of this Ruby? It is actually very fruity and not as sharp of a taste as other wines." Yang asked praying that her sister would say yes just because she wanted to know secretly what her sister was like drunk, but also just because she wanted the teen to relax, something that was seemingly becoming harder and harder for her to do the more of the food she ate.

"No... wine may smell nice but it never is. It always tastes yucky." Ruby said as she pushed the plate forward, glad that she finally finished enough of the food to be rewarded with the promise of dessert. "Why is Weiss walking over here?" Ruby asked as Yang turned her head to see her white haired girlfriend walking over and taking the seat Raven once occupied.

"Sup Snow Angel. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Yang asked lowering the wine glass that was in her hand. The look that was strewn across Weiss' face was made clear to Yang that it was clearly something that she wasn't comfortable with mentioning. "Oh, and... why did your parents send over a very nice bottle of wine?" Yang posed as if trying to give Weiss a better footing to say what she had to say.

"My Mother wanted to let your mothers know she approves of you." Weiss began calmly, deciding to swallow the painful knot in her throat, Weiss just had to ask the question that was forced to come over and ask. "My parents however want to talk with you and because my brother thought that it would be best for neutral ground because and I'm paraphrasing here, 'she would wet herself from fear if it happened anywhere else.'" Weiss continued as Yang chuckled.

"Sure, I suppose this is the grown and family friendly version of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' but Rubes would need to come with us unless you guys want to wait for Summer to come back... and maybe my Mom. Depends how deep she digs her grave." Yang said with a small chuckle as the expression on Weiss' face shifted into one of shock for the nice woman she had met just that day.

As the chuckle was turned into a small laugh at Weiss seemingly taking the joke seriously, Yang couldn't help but shake her head. "It is a joke. My mom merely questioned Summer's ability to take care of Ruby and that is like in the top five of Summer's 'I'm going to gut you with an honest to god smile on my face' list. And typically my mom is like me. We don't know when to draw the line. We are firm believers in if you keep digging you'll reach the other side." Yang explained as she started to stand up as she looked at her sister clearly trying to figure out when Raven had said something to that effect.

"It was subtext Ruby. And Summer won't kill mom. Just a stern talking to." Yang stated to try and bring Ruby back to the reality of the situation. A feat that in itself was remarkable that she had been able to pull off given Ruby's penchant for just getting stuck into a way of thinking. "So come on, let's go meet Papa and Mama Schnee." Yang said holding her hand out for Ruby to take. She knew this was going to be a situation that Ruby always found tough. Namely her meeting new people. But truthfully, Yang just wanted to remind Whitley that she was still there and wasn't going to take the kind of abuse he had a habit of throwing her way.

"Actually Winter also has a question about my grandfather's notebook. She has been pouring over it nearly all day." Weiss said as Ruby picked up at the mention. she'd be able to at least be in a field she felt comfortable with. If what everything she heard about Weiss' father that would make her all kinds of uncomfortable.

Grasping Yang's hand as she stood up, the trio started to walk towards the table that held the restaurant's sole other occupants. Ruby smiled at the sight of Winter gesturing her over. Quickly letting go of her sister's hand, as she could hear Weiss starting the introductions.

"Hey Ruby." Winter said with a smile as she noticed her father's attention really being on her like a predator just keeping focus on the real prey now that it was separated from the rest of the herd.

"Hey Winter." Ruby said as she quickly gave the taller woman a hug. Something that shocked Yang a little at how her sister seemingly had became comfortable with the woman enough to simply give a hug. "I heard you were having problems with Nicholas Schnee's notebook." Ruby spoke with mirth as she pulled back from the hug.

Winter just glanced towards her mother to see her father's hand clasping on top of hers as though he was trying to reassure her to not speak out about the man. Something that Winter knew deep down that she wanted to.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Yang asked her sister who looked towards her a smile on her face.

"He was one of the greatest minds in the field of engineering. He even invented D.U.S.T... something that everyone uses now days in some way or another. His mind was leagues ahead of what the field has come to now days." Ruby said as Winter produced the same battered leather book that Ruby just adored as she quickly started to turn some pages.

"Isn't that just like human skin that falls off?" Yang asked as Ruby just glared at her. An action that Yang was actually shocked threefold in a matter of minutes. Ruby had been able to speak just fine in front of an almost terrifying duo of people, the hugging and even glaring at Yang from her ignorance on a topic.

"It stands for 'Dual Unifying Series Transmitter.' Despite its name it actually creates multiple series to help generate more energy despite the waste it is still the most practical thing that is used nowadays as it practically doubles the output." Ruby continued as Winter handed her the book so she could read the perceived problem. Yang just smiled at the sight of her sister looking over someone else's work who clearly was her equal in how it made sense to them.

"What about what you've been working on? Can't you get electricity with no waste?" Yang asked as she noticed a blush dusting Ruby's cheeks as she glared towards her sister.

"That is only theoretical right now... I've never even built a prototype for that. I've only ever built one for like half waste." Ruby continued as she could feel eyes on her as she continued to intently stare at the drawing. It was making her feel a little tense as the spotlight was drifted onto her.

"I'm sorry Miss Rose, but I have some of the best minds and the best we can get even with my father in law's technology is forty percent." Jacques stated as Ruby turned the page, not really trying to ignore the man but felt like the diagram was half finished. Getting met with blank pages caused Ruby to frown.

' _I guess even he got stuck there as well..._ ' Ruby thought as she looked up at the family. "It isn't all that hard... it seems Nicholas was even close to it. He just got stumped where I was a few years ago. Namely the cooling. I'd be happy to show you the solution I came up with." Ruby said as Jacques just smiled at her.

"Please. Do, I'll get you some paper and a pen." Jacques said as he raised his hand to gesture someone over.

"And you say this is entirely possible at the present?" Whitley asked as Ruby closed the book and moved it over to Winter.

"Oh yeah. Since Ruby built the thing and connected it to our house, we've actually been paid for the sheer amount of electricity we sell back. It is at the point we have too much to know what to do with as is and my Mom even keeps power going to all her work shops like all the time." Yang said puffing her chest out in pride as she turned around and could see their mothers walking out of the bathroom looking a bit dishevelled.

Shaking her head at the thoughts of what they could have been doing, Yang gestured them over as she turned back to look at Jacques staring intently at Ruby's doodling of a circuit diagram. There was no disillusion to see him nearly salivating at the notion that Ruby could do something like that.

Turning towards Weiss' mother Yang smiled at how she seemingly was just as exhausted by it as well. Making her feel at least a little bit better at the fact that she wasn't the only one that was seemingly lost with Ruby's diagram.

"Hey Yang, what is going on here?" Raven asked as she stood behind her daughter. Scanning the table to see Ruby drawing something. "And what is Ruby doing?" Raven continued to ask as Yang just rolled her eyes.

"Weiss said her parents wanted to talk with me, and Winter needed help reading something or some crap and somehow explaining the dude's doodles Ruby wanted to show the diagram of how we make so much freaking power." Yang said catching her mom up to speed as Ruby started to laugh lightly at the fond memories she had of trying to solve this problem.

The nights she spent trying to do so many workarounds to come up with what she considered to be enough to make people so much happier and the renewable energy fields so much more affordable, but she knew that she could do better.

Feeling her mother's eyes on her, Ruby looked towards her Mom and smiled at her. For once Ruby felt like she wasn't going to be screaming into a void of no one understanding of her doodles. It was actually relaxing to her. Turning back to what was at hand at that moment, Ruby smiled again as she started to connect some of the symbols.

"That is just a basic way I worked around the loss. I'm sure if Nicholas tried harder he would have been able to come to something far more elegant." Ruby said as she turned the diagram towards the man she hadn't taken stock in until now. The way his eyes scanned what was in his hands. She actually could feel tense as he lowered the drawing to look at her. A large knot just forming in her throat as he placed the drawing back onto the table.

"It is remarkable that someone so young would be able to come up with a solution to one of the greatest problems and can somehow do more." Jacques spoke as Summer knew she had to step in there. Before something happened that she knew Ruby wouldn't be able to bounce back from.

"That's Ruby. Once she saw a circuit diagram when she was five she has been obsessed with them. Don't worry though we have that one patented." Summer began walking behind her daughter and lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "But we really should get back to our table. Thank you for the wine." Summer said making sure to keep any and all threats veiled enough so Ruby and by extension Yang wouldn't be able to pick them out. But she knew the married couple across from her would be able to sense how serious Summer was.

"I still don't think you should have done that Mom. It makes it more expensive in every way." Ruby muttered as she raised her hand to have it caught by her mother again. Making Summer just laugh in a small way. That was what Ruby was ultimately concerned with no matter what. If she built something she wanted everyone to be able to have accesses to it.

"Ruby don't forget your manners." Raven added getting that Summer was showing her mother bear instinct and knew that would be enough to finish the veiled threat with in a definite manner.

"Sorry." Ruby began as she turned towards the family. "Thank you and goodbye." Ruby added as she let her mother lead them back to the table. A smile ever present as she could see Raven and Yang walking back as well, Winter turned to her father and smirked at him.

"I told you father. She is something else when she starts drawing those. And I'm positive if you hand that to whoever your head engineer is now, they'll tell you the same thing. If you just give it time, that ninety eight or whatever percent conversion would pale in comparison to perfect conversion." Winter stated as she could see her father raise his hand and run it through his moustache as he raised the diagram as well.

"I don't like that girl." Winter could see her mother slurring out a little. Something that Winter knew was from how Ruby held her grandfather in such high regard. Even if it was a petty hate on her part. It was just hilarious to her.

Ignoring his wife as he lowered the hand twirling the ends of his moustache, Jacques spoke up, "Winter hand me Nicholas' notebook. I'm curious as to how a retard could figure something like this out when a normal man who dedicated his entire life to it." Looking up, Jacques felt the leather bound book placed into his hands causing him to just relax knowing that there had to be something that his father in law had figured out that was superior.

He would refuse to let someone like that get the best of such a great man.

"Can we please stop talking about him!" Mrs Schnee yelled as Jacques closed the book in his hand.

"I guess it is that time of night where we must be off then." He stated as he felt his wife paw at his arm. As if asking for him just to put her first again. Something that just caused a vein to develop on his forehead as he relented finally.

* * *

Yawning as she rubbed her eyes, Ruby started to turn the corner to see the breakfast she always loved sitting on the table. At least she knew that there wasn't going to be any surprises like there was with the dinner last night. How it as just one of the most painful meals she had to eat.

"How did you sleep Ruby?" Raven asked as Ruby slumped into her chair. A small smile on her face as she pulled a box the small collection. She knew that the ignoring wouldn't really work, and if she was being honest she wasn't even intentionally doing it. What was essentially sugar would make up for it.

"That bad huh?" Raven continued placing a glass filled with juice just in front of her. She could see Ruby reaching for the glass to take a small drink.

"Ruby you know it is rude to not answer a question when asked." Summer interjected as Ruby just pulled back to rub her eyes once more. She knew that her mother wasn't going to relent on the topic, Ruby took a deep breath as she lowered the glass.

"I slept alright when I was sleeping. But I also couldn't get an idea out of my head... so I had to draw it out. So I'm a little sleepy." Ruby muttered as she grabbed the box of cereal and started to pour some of the contents into her bowl. Already planning her day as the sound of shuffling came into the dining room to reveal an exhausted looking blonde.

"Sup... we got any coffee made?" Yang muttered as she started to shuffle towards her own seat. Just plopping down to yawn very loudly. To a near laughable degree to Ruby. As the yawn started to subside, Yang began to stretch loving the way the bones made small popping noises. A smile never seemed to stop as she could see Summer leaving saying a simple 'yeah'.

Turning back to the table Yang almost felt her head slam into the table from how exhausted she was. She knew that there wasn't going to be anything that could stop her from attending today given how she'd get to see Whitley's reaction finally.

"What kept you up last night?" Ruby asked as she started to pour milk into the bowl. Smiling as she could everything start to move up the edge of the bowl. "Did you think of something that you couldn't get out of your head?" Ruby continued to ask as Yang chuckled as Summer placed the ceramic mug down on the table.

"The less you know the better. Let's just say that the pervert is going to think twice about staring at people... and insulting me when he thinks I won't hear about it." Yang said feeling the older women stare daggers at her, in a what she considered a childish attempt at them trying to get more out of her.

"What did you do?" Summer asked as Yang grabbed the mug and took a small sip of it. Enjoying how without needing to ask her to, Summer had made the coffee the way she liked.

"Nothing that can be proven it was me. If they try it is entirely circumstantial. There isn't a witness, no proof I was anywhere near there, and no accomplices to rat on me. There is exactly zero things you need to be worried about." Yang continued as she could feel the eyes continue to glare harsher at her. As if that was going to change the plans she had already set in motion. "Anyways, how great was last night Ruby? You got to meet the big scary man behind the Schnee name... and show them one of your designs." Yang started trying to take the heat off of her, and place it else where just long enough for both of them to forget about it.

Swallowing the mouthful of food she had, Ruby smiled as she looked at her sister and responded, "It was fun. Even if I did have to eat that yucky food. I mean I could see where Nicholas Schnee was stuck doing what I do. At the same part too. It actually makes me feel a lot better about how long it took me to figure the solution out." Ruby muttered as she took another spoonful of the cereal.

"Nice dodge Yang." Raven stated as she could see her daughter shrug her shoulders. As if that was going to stop her in the future "Come on Ruby eat up, take your pills, and let's get those workouts done before school starts." Raven continued patting the table as Ruby seemed to pick up at that comment.

Almost as if the fact the four days that most people would love to have away from school had drained her a bit more than Summer probably had intended. It was still something that Raven just loved to witness. Mostly because of how different Ruby always seemed to be about things that almost everyone else universally hates.

"Who is driving us? Because I may need some more steel toe shoes for metal work." Yang added as she could see Summer walk back into the room.

"What did you do?" Summer asked drying her hands as Yang just chuckled.

"The shoes have nothing to do with what I may or may not have allegedly done. The old pair just wore out a couple of days ago and I forgot about it until just now... and I kind of need to get my project done today... and Mom's boots smell something fierce. I mean in the right hands they can be used as war crimes." Yang stated as Raven rolled her eyes to the point that she was positive that she had gotten whiplash.

"I'm in those boots for on average fifteen hours handling heavy and life threatening tools. You are going to sweat." Raven started in her defence trying to ignore the sight of her daughter pouting. Already knowing that it wasn't going to work, but she was still going to try. "Anyways, I think I have a pair still in the box. Just you need to give us a better heads up Yang because the place I normally go isn't open today for some reason or another. I don't know I've complained to them about it and am yet to get a decent excuse.

"Just go help Summer, and get ready, once I'm done helping Ruby I'll go and find them. If not you will need to take a used pair of mine especially if you need the project done and still want the bike." Raven taunted knowing that her daughter really didn't have a choice. It was almost poetic to her in how much Yang was going to hate the fact that Raven was right. To the point she was actually tempted to call that the punishment for whatever she had done.

"Fine... but seriously either way I need a new pair." Yang stated standing up as she noticed Ruby joining suit. Trying her hardest to avoid the pills that rested on the table. "Ruby, come on take your pills." Yang added causing Raven to finally take stock in what Ruby had been doing causing her to just groan a little internally. Sort of wishing Summer had stayed in the room just to make sure they were taken with next to no hassle.

"No..." Ruby pouted and crossed her arms as Raven just took a sharp inhale. She knew that this was going to be an uphill battle but she also knew that it was one that she could very well be facing by herself in the future without the comfort of Summer being nearby.

Looking towards the smaller girl, Raven just glanced towards the pills and back to Ruby's face trying to remember what Summer had told her to help her out in these circumstances. "Ruby, come on, they are just small pills that will make school a lot easier. You wouldn't want Summer or me called in because you had a seizure do you?" Raven asked softly as Ruby sat back down into her seat. Pouting at the fact Raven was right.

Grabbing her glass in one hand as she reached across with the other to grab hold of a pill. Just before she started the ritual of slipping each one in individually and nearly choking on them, Ruby remembered what her mother had said earlier.

"No I don't want you or Mom called in because of me having a seizure." Ruby stated calmly as she raised the glass to take a small mouthful as she slipped the pill between her lips. Just mentally preparing herself for the day she could finally have away from her mother and step mother, to spend time with the likes of Winter, Cinder and Neo. She was actually looking forward to all of that.

The only obstacle she had at that moment wasn't some theoretical problem. It was the very real one of swallowing the cocktail of drugs. Something that she couldn't believe others didn't see how much of a problem it really was.

As she was able to swallow the final one, she smiled as she stood up again. Nearly jumping at the sight of her mother almost hiding in the shadow of the door frame. Almost like she was just watching and waiting for something.

Smiling as she walked into the room, Summer spoke up so Raven would notice that she was actually there. "Thank you for actually convincing her to take her pills. But I can take over the rest of her rituals for the morning. Just go help Yang and then look for the boots she needs." Summer knew her tone was soft enough to get Raven to react in the way that she wanted.

Standing up and smiling as she walked out of the room, Summer felt like she had to remind Raven not to intentionally sabotage Yang. Something that she really wouldn't put past Raven given her history of parenting being that lax. "And actually look for them. Last time I saw them they were in our closet with our normal clothes." Summer knew the added comment was going to be enough to get Yang not to question and Raven not to pose something a lot more damaging in her opinion as a way to get out of looking.

Walking towards the small workout room, Summer smiled as Ruby lead the way. "What other things would you keep in a closet?" Ruby asked as Summer resisted the urge to smack her wife from the sound of laughing coming from her. But also knew that she couldn't exactly ignore a question like that from Ruby.

"Well there are formal clothes, my dresses, and some old clothes that we haven't decided what to do with." Summer lied, glad that Ruby accepted that answer and walked into the room with a speed she wished she normally had when it came to these seemingly simple things that made or break her day really.

She really knew how a bad start doing this casts a cloud over most of Ruby's day but also knew if she had a good one that it made her day seemingly go better. But there was still something that felt a lot more pressing. Grabbing the side of the door as she held her head out to glare at her wife. "You laugh like that again making me answer something awkward, and I will tell everyone about what else goes on behind closed doors." Summer hissed as Raven jumped at the glare that was tossed her way so casually.

"I don't want a therapist guys... please can I just believe what Ruby was told?" Yang asked in a feeble attempt to snap the duo out of this train. Something that she really wanted before it escalated further from them simply forgetting about her being there and being able to see through a lie unlike Ruby.

Sending one last glare Summer walked into the room leaving Raven and Yang to just look at each other. Both seemingly glad that the conversation was dropped by Summer. Falling into a small routine of Raven bringing in the sparse dishes used for solely Ruby to eat breakfast.

Placing them down next to her daughter, Raven couldn't help but catch the soapy hands reaching for the dishes. "Go get some toast or something Yang. It won't take me long to do these few dishes. And you need actual food. And despite what I want, coffee doesn't count." Raven stated as she could see Yang almost groan at the comment. As if that one comment had just ruined her entire day.

"I'll be fine Mom. I'm not hungry." Yang said trying to fight the grip that her mother had on her wrist to no avail. She had no idea actually why she thought that it would work given that her mother could easily overpower her with little to no effort.

"Come on, go get some toast. There is still some of the jam Summer made in the press. Jam we all know you like. So go on." Raven continued as she felt Yang's fighting dying down. As if she finally relented to the wisdom of her mother.

Sighing Yang pulled her hand free and walked towards the bread and just lazily grabbed some. ' _At least they remember me enough to know that I love it when Summer makes jam._ '

* * *

Ruby smiled taking her seat. Glad that she could finally be back in one of the rooms that she always adored. Even if she spent most of physics explaining to the teacher about some concept that she implemented that he didn't understand fully.

She still enjoyed the fact that she was able to do one of the concepts that she adored. How could she not? Everything about this class was perfect. Pulling out her pencil case, Ruby nearly jumped at the sound of the door opening followed by the sound of someone storming in.

Ruby just smiled at the sight of Cinder walking towards the teacher with a sheet of paper that she had no idea of what for, but by the look of Cinder she was annoyed over some fact or another about it. As the teacher looked towards the clock and back to Cinder, Ruby smiled at the fact that probably meant one of her best friends was going to be in the class making the already perfect class seem that much better.

"You couldn't wait till the five minute mark? Normally I'd be livid, but we are two minutes into the day and you got sent to me I'm actually a little impressed. Have a seat in the back by Ruby. Maybe a good influence may get you through the rest of the day without getting sent to me again." The teacher said as Cinder turned and rolled her eyes saying a simple 'whatever' as she started to walk down the rows.

Winter groaned internally as she could see Ruby beaming at the fact Cinder was sent to be with them. Something that made it just seem so much more horrible to Winter because she was meant to make sure Ruby got all her work done for the day.

Grabbing one of the spare stools from the row behind, Cinder placed it down between Ruby and the wall, a smile as she looked up at the teacher. As he turned his back to start writing Cinder turned to face Ruby directly with a smile.

"How you been? Haven't seen you in a few days." Cinder whispered as Ruby just smiled at her.

"My Mom thought it would be best to monitor my ears healing herself." Ruby stated in just a soft manner as she looked at work being written on the board before she looked back down to her notebook.

"I was going to ask about the bandages... but that did it. So what is with the buzz kills with you for this class? I always picture you would be teaching the physics class anyway." Cinder asked with a small laugh as she could see Winter shooting a glare towards her. Trying to freezer her out in some vein hope that everything was going to be just fine after that.

Before Ruby could speak, Winter knew she had to step in. This woman reminded her too much of her father's associates to let her go unchecked with Ruby. "Ruby, the teacher wrote down the page for the experiment that needs to be written up. Come on, let's get started on that." Winter knew that it would pain her a little to snap Ruby away from what had to be a predator on the teen's good nature attitude, but she still had to do it.

"Right." Ruby began as she pulled the hard back from the stack of books she had as she looked towards Cinder. "Sorry Cinder." Ruby said as Cinder just chuckled a little.

Stretching on the stool, Cinder let out a yawn as she looked back towards the front of the room. "It's fine. I'm just going to nap this class away then." Cinder said as she started to fold her arms on the desk, just resting her head on top as yawned again, this time in a much louder tone. Knowing it was going to distract some of the people but not the one that she would have rathered talk to.

"Go to sleep then Cinder." The teacher stated as he turned back around to see the woman just closing her eyes.

"Planned on it." Cinder quipped louder as she lowered her head again, just closing her eyes as she waited for the day to just be over. She wasn't looking forward to it continuing much further down this path for the day.

Ruby smiled at the sight of her friend seemingly being able to sleep just fine with something so exciting happening. But she also knew that everyone needed sleep and figured that Cinder hadn't gotten enough the previous night.

Turning to the appropriate page in her text book, Ruby just smiled at the way everything was seeming to shape up like the perfect day. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't head over heels by that simple fact. ' _Nothing is seemingly going to get me down today._ '

* * *

_Smiling as she walked into the room that contained her friend, Blake couldn't help but actually notice the smile that was strewn across Yang's face. Like for the first time in a while she was actually genuinely happy._

" _You going to just stand there? I kind of need help right now." Yang stated as she started to push a metal table up against the other one that had the bike resting on it._

" _Doing what exactly? I know next to nothing about fixing things like that." Blake stated as she started to scan the room for the cleanest place she could leave the pink box that she had been holding. Sighing as she walked to what seemed to be an oil soaked wooden table and placed the box down as she turned around to see the blonde woman just chuckling a little. "Relax, I saved the maple pecan glazed one for you. Your mother did take the cinnamon and chocolate one."_

" _Sweet. But I literally just need someone to help me move the motor onto the table here. And despite how I might make things look, the thing is really heavy and my mother is busy." Yang said as her friend walked over to just the other side of motorcycle. She could just see through the sparse parts the sight of her friend smiling._

" _So why did you put this in? I mean the thing still has the same chipping paint." Blake said as she placed her hands around a spot that she was confident would make the short distance moving seem a lot easier. "And how does your mom not have a tool for this kind of thing? I mean she even has her own wood drying kiln." Blake continued as Yang just shook her head once again._

" _Think of it like a dry fit. Had to make sure everything was fitting before I strip the paint off the frame and paint it again." Yang said as she started to lift the slab filled with varying chunks of metal a little glad that Blake was there to make the process that much easier. As they lowered it on the other side, Blake could feel it wanting to slip from her hands, as her muscles almost burned from the strain._

_Placing it down Yang laughed a little as Blake pulled her arms back. Feeling exhausted by that one thing that she was positive she had seen Yang move easily a few weeks ago. But to be fair there was also someone with her that entire time. "By the way, she does have something for moving the likes of engines in cars because she does all the work on the ones out in the actual garage by herself, but not one for motorcycles because she can lift them just fine. Plus she has the one that was in storage which you see now." Yang said smiling as she could see Blake relax._

" _Can we not do any more heavy lifting? I don't want to be one of those girls, but I would gladly date a guy just to have him do that." Blake said breathing slightly heavier as Yang just chuckled._

" _Don't worry. Everything else is pretty light. But hey, now we know which way you swing." Yang said as she started to move the table that had the engine sitting on it. Glad that everything was starting to look up for her._

" _Show me a mature person that doesn't think solely about sex and is genuinely mature enough to talk to about anything a teenager would probably laugh at and chances are I'd consider dating them. Sadly no one in the school except people like Ruby or the teachers fit into that category." Blake said as the blonde pulled back and rested a hand over her chest. Faking like it had actually hurt her. "Yang, after you had sex with Weiss you sent me a text detailing how you guys banged and then proceeded to laugh about the fact I believe that should have stayed between you and Weiss."_

_Laughing a little as she started to walk towards one of the tool boxes. "I forgot about that. She was so angry. And it didn't help the fact you were angry as well." Yang chuckled out as she grabbed a few of the tools to take the parts that remained off. "I suppose that brings about the question, why not date Ruby? You would have done less damage if you guys broke up." Yang continued as she started to walk back towards her friend. Glad that she had found the only stool in the building._

" _I'd feel like I'm constantly taking advantage of her, plus while it is nice to be complimented a genuine compliment she also doesn't exactly know when to lie either. And you've met my dad. The man wouldn't care what Ruby has or what she could do. He'd proudly rip Ruby's head off if she inadvertently hurt me." Blake said as Yang just chuckled._

" _Then he'd have a very angry Summer on his case. Plus your hot mom." Yang said as she noticed the shiver coming from her friend. "What Blake? I'm single now. And your Mom is a milf."_

" _Yang, one more time and I'm punching you in the throat. That is all kinds of gross. How would you feel if I said your Mom was hot. Or Summer?" Blake said as Yang chuckled._

" _Well, I look just like my mom... so complimented that you find me hot. Confused as to the whole 'needs to be mature' thing vanishing. And Summer well that brings me to the real reason I called you because I need to vent to someone and the parental figures are trying to talk Ruby out of quitting her goal of bettering mankind."_

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

" _You've got to be kidding me." Blake stated as she covered her mouth as her friend was done recanting what must be hard for her to say but Blake had no idea how she was meant to help the situation. Just the thought of it was something that was paining Blake a little from how she just found out._

" _No. She told me herself last night. And I'm not even allowed to freak out in the house on the off chance Ruby_ _overhears_ _and becomes near impossible to console which would probably lead to her being chained to a hospital bed for her own safety." Yang said as she tossed the tool she had been using towards the table next to where her friend was sitting._

" _Why the fuck are you out here Yang!? You should be in there with Summer and your Mom. I mean do you even know how long she has?" Blake asked as Yang looked up from what she was doing._

" _Blake, before I knew this I'd need to do something near illegal to even get them to acknowledge me. But I know that Summer is a fighter and would probably refuse death up until she knows Ruby will be safe and well looked after. And the reason I'm out here, is because this is probably the last thing I can do that actually helps me think." Yang said as she walked around the table holding the motorcycle to try and find the last few tools she needed to fully disassemble the bike before she could take the paint off and apply new coats. "I mean would you even know how you would react that a woman who might as well be your other mother since your dad_ _'s death_ _telling you she has been dying?" Yang continued as she quickly grabbed some of the items that looked like she needed them._

_As she turned around quickly as to hide the tears in her eyes from her friend, she took a few steps to the machine and started her best to try and fix something that she knew no matter how broken it got there was still a way to fix it._

_Sniffing a little Yang winced as she felt herself being spun around by force before the_ _culprit_ _wrapped their arms around her. "Yang, I get this by far_ _isn'_ _t the easiest thing to deal with. But I'm here for you Yang. You don't need to hide the crying." Blake said forgetting about the white shirt she was wearing, just because of how much pain Yang clearly was in._

_Fighting the tears back the best she could Yang started to push Blake back, already loathing the fact that it felt exactly like she needed. "Gawd, gay this up much Blake? I'll be fine. I'm used to dealing this kind of shit by myself. I had to do it with one parent already. So just don't gay this up much more." Yang half lied as she turned back towards the bike and started to slip in the star driver and rotate the screw._

" _Yang, you're crying." Blake said softly narrowly dodging the tool that was thrown in her direction._

" _OF COURSE I'M FUCKING CRYING! MY MOM IS DYING JUST AFTER I FOUND OUT MY MOST STABLE RELATIONSHIP WAS ONLY BECAUSE THE FUCKING FAMILY WANTED RUBY'S PATENTS! AND MY OWN PARENTS ARE SHOVING ME ONTO THE BACK BURNER AND I NEED TO FORCE MYSELF TO BE HAPPY WHEN I'M WITH SOMEONE WHO IS SEEMINGLY THE FUCKING ROOT OF ALL MY PROBLEMS!" Yang yelled as she could see Blake not backing down as she walked towards her once again and wrapped her arms around her again._

" _It is okay to cry Yang." Blake whispered as she pushed Yang's head down into her shoulder as she started to rub her back. Just hoping that it would help her out. Even if it was a small part. Blake would feel a lot better about this. If Blake was being honest, she had no idea how Yang was even able to stay as collected as she has._

* * *

Ruby smiled as she popped the last grape in her mouth, a little glad that Yang didn't seem as mad at the fact that Cinder and Ruby had been talking while Ruby walked towards the table. But Ruby also wasn't sure if it was from her not seeing it from her constant kissing with Weiss, or because she genuinely didn't mind that Ruby was talking with Cinder again.

Not that Ruby really minded either way. She knew her sister was wrong about Cinder. Cinder unlike Yang hadn't harmed Ruby at all. And had even helped her with some of finer things about social interactions.

What she did know for sure though was the fact that Yang was at least happy at this moment and wasn't going to bring up her medication which was really what mattered to her. As long as she could go the rest of the day with her being this happy.

"YOU HARLOT!" The group could hear yelled as Yang pulled back from Weiss and just smiled at the woman's twin storming towards them covered with fake insects and some real ones. "YOU BROKE INTO MY LOCKER TO DO SOMETHING THIS JUVENILE!?"

"Now Whitley, that is a serious accusation. I mean I'm sure you have proof and that is the reason you've come stomping over here. Otherwise, I'm going to ask you to leave." Yang said with a smile on her face as she could see an eye just start to twitch at her simple statement.

"What. Possible. Other animal would break into a locker and do something like this?" Whitley stated as he started to flick the items off of him.

"I don't know everyone you perv on or insult thinking it won't make it back to them. I mean word does travel fast inside any social setting. And given how quick you are to assume it is me, with this slanderous speak... I'm honestly feeling attacked."

"I'm going to get the camera footage and I will get you expelled." The teen stated as he smacked the table as Yang just started to chuckle at him as he walked away.

"GOOD LUCK!" Yang yelled towards her with a smile on her face as she looked towards Ruby who had slumped over in her seat. Slight worry starting to over take Yang as she could see the pills still remaining in the box.

Separating from Weiss with a heavy urge to not want to, Yang walked around the table and snapped her fingers lightly in front of Ruby's face. As she waited for a response, she began to curse her luck. Tilting the girl's head up, Yang took a deep breath as she looked towards Blake.

"Blake, go get the nurse. Ruby is having a seizure." Yang bit as Blake quickly stood up and nearly ran into the building as Yang tried her best to keep Ruby's airways clear. "Weiss, can you just keep an eye on the time?" Yang asked calmly as she began to go down the ways she would get revenge on Whitley for causing something like this on Ruby.

She didn't care if she got expelled or sent to jail. No one was allowed to cause Ruby's seizures in Yang's eyes. Accident or not. She just had to make sure Ruby was going to be alright first.

"But Ruby isn't doing the limb spasming thing I'd associate with seizures. Are you sure she is having one? I mean there wasn't even any flashing lights." Weiss asked as she glanced at her watch.

"One, Ruby's seizures are induced from sounds. Two you aren't the only one that thinks that those are the only seizures out there. Ruby normally just loses all her muscle control hence me holding onto her head right now." Yang said with a smile towards Weiss as she could see her nod in understanding as Yang felt like she had to continue. "Just let me know if it goes beyond three minutes. Because then I might kill your brother." Yang said calmly as she glanced up to see Blake running out closely followed by the nurse.

"What happened?" The male nurse asked as he quickly grabbed Ruby's wrist just to check to make sure Ruby's heart was still beating. "And how long has it been?" He continued as he was glad at the beating when he quickly took over what Yang was doing and begun to move the people out of the way to just lay her down where she was sitting.

"Whitley Schnee came over yelling and just left after he smacked the freaking table." Yang stated as the nurse took a deep breath and reached into the bag that Yang had seen far too many times for her liking when she could see the man pull out a flashlight and quickly moved Ruby's eyelids up.

As the light was flicked across Ruby's eyes, Yang breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ruby's body at least twitching back to life. Something that made Yang at least a little glad that she might have worried over nothing but she also knew what would happen if she didn't at least report it to the staff.

"Um... it just went over three minutes since Yang asked me to keep track." Came the soft voice of Weiss. As if she was ashamed from the fact that her brother had induced something like that causing Yang to bite the inside of her cheek.

"Yang, go inside, call your parents and tell the principle to call an ambulance. Blake, go tell your mother that Ruby won't be in for the rest of the day. Weiss, get to class." The nurse demanded as Yang just shook her head knowing that he would know what was best at this moment for Ruby from the simple fact that she knew he was at least qualified to handle things like this.

As Yang walked into the school with Weiss next to her, she quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled down to the person she knew would demand to know first, Yang pressed the phone to her ear as she could feel Weiss rubbing her back soothingly. Knowing that she would have to leave the embrace of that Yang took a step to the side just outside of Weiss' reach so she wouldn't get comfortable with it.

" _Yang, it is school hours. What is the matter?_ " Came Summer's soft voice as Yang just took a deep breath as though to prepare herself about this whole situation she knew would result in quite possibly the head of Whitley to roll.

"Ruby just had a seizure and when I left it just went over the three minute mark. So I'm following the nurse's orders and calling you to let you know." Yang said as she could almost hear the colour drain from the woman's face as Yang took a deep breath getting ready for just the assault blaming her. Something that she supposed that she deserved given her history, but she also knew that deep down Summer knew that Yang was no longer like that.

" _Yang, I'm already in my office. Make sure they bring her here and be in the ambulance with her. I'll call Raven._ " Summer stated as what Yang just knew was the hardest thing for her because Yang knew she was going to be beating herself up for the rest of the day and even the weekend because she allowed Ruby to come back to school early after being out for so long.

Saying a quick goodbye Yang hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket as she frowned at the lack of contact of Weiss near her. It felt like she was going to be entering the lion's den but she knew that it had to be done. It was needed for Ruby.

Pushing the door open, she could see the silver haired man just glance up at her a little shock at the action until Yang spoke up. "You need to call an ambulance. Ruby had a seizure that has gone over the safe mark. I already called Summer." Yang said as she could see the man quickly reach for his desk phone as he punched in the numbers.

"Do you know what triggered it?" The man asked quietly as before he interrupted himself. "I need an ambulance at Beacon Academy. A student has just had a seizure that has gone on longer than three minutes." The man spoke with a finality that Yang was at least thankful that she was able to get him and not the demon woman who seemed to have something against Yang.

Not that it mattered really. She was going to be able to finally get Ruby some help at the minute and it would even get her the rest of the day off because she knew that she had to go with Ruby. The man's calm voice broke her out of her stupor as he placed the phone down. "Now Yang, do you know what caused it?"

"It was Whitley Schnee. He came over yelling and just causing a bunch of noise. I'm sure you can even see it from one of the cameras that are everywhere here." Yang said knowing that they would at least backup her claim. She just hoped that they would do something about the boy before Yang had to take it upon herself to cause him harm. Something that she would have no issue with really.

"I'll look into this. But you need to leave him alone for now. If your sister has recovered enough, bring her to the nurses office."

"Why though Ozpin? All that is going to happen is their father is going to buy him out of trouble!" Yang snapped at the calm man who just continued to meet her gaze. It was as if he knew that Yang wasn't truly mad at him.

Standing up calmly, Ozpin started to dust off his suit as he continued to meet Yang's eyes. "If there is proof he intentionally caused it Yang, that is an expulsion worthy offense. If what you said is true even accidental his punishment can range from suspension to possible expulsion. It is something I will look into as I said. Now go be with your sister. Okay?" The man stated calmly as Yang just took a deep breath and stormed out of the room.

It wasn't that she was mad at the man. She knew that he was going to be just with his punishment. She just knew that it wasn't going to be something that she couldn't stand he would get off with what was far too light of a punishment in her opinion.

Shoving the doors to where they had been enjoying lunch open, Yang just frowned at the sight of Ruby fighting the nurse. To do what Yang just knew was so she could keep up with her routine. Walking towards where Ruby's head was, Yang carefully lifted it up and rested it on her lap.

"Ruby, you won't be able to stay the rest of the day." Yang said as she could see Ruby's already pale colour blanch to a somehow whiter colour at that one statement. "Summer already knows and you have to go to the hospital." Yang continued as she could see some defiance in Ruby as she was gently lifted into a sitting position. It was something that Yang knew was her at least accepting that this was a non negotiable point. But she just wished that she could have spent the rest of the day doing what she loved.

"But I feel fine." Ruby pouted as Yang stood up and grabbed her sister's bag and started to pack the items up for Ruby as the nurse stood up.

"You know after a certain point Ruby it can damage your organs. Especially your brain because your lungs can't exactly fill with air. So let's follow what Ozpin wanted." Yang said as she slipped Ruby's lunch box into her bag before she slung that over her shoulder as the came to a stop next to Ruby and held her hand out for Ruby to take.

Reluctantly, Ruby took her sister's hand as they followed the nurse into his office. Ruby pouting the entire time. This had been the one thing to ruin her day. The one thing that was guarantee to turn any day into one of the worst days. She never liked having seizures, but even then what made some of them worse was the trips to the hospital where she would be required to take multiple tests to make sure she didn't have some extra damage.

"I'm sorry Yang. I know you wanted to spend time with Weiss." Ruby said as she could see her blonde sister just shake her head. Something that confused Ruby a bit more than it probably should have.

"It is fine Ruby. We already made plans to see each other tomorrow, and I even convinced her to go to a party with me. Right now, you are what I'm worried about. And so is Summer and Mom. So let's make sure you are alright first." Yang said as she smiled at the man holding the door open for them.

"I feel fine though." Ruby said as Yang let go of her hand allowing her to take a seat on the bed allowing her to just raise a hand almost to her ear before Yang caught it and lowered it down again.

"Ruby, you could be. But this is a safety thing. Just relax. And accept that this can't change. You don't want summer to worry about you do you?" Yang asked already knowing that it would be enough to keep Ruby there and would willingly go into the ambulance. But Yang also knew if it got back to Summer she might just be skinned, but it is the only way at this point.

* * *

Summer smiled as she hung up the phone that was resting on her desk. Not even going to talk to her brother in law about a topic that she knew he kept trying to push her towards. None of that mattered as she opened the door to the stairs, Summer started to just jog down them as to not injure herself.

Rounding the corner, Summer started to leave the stairwell and started to pick up her speed as she could already picture Ruby going to be torn up at the simple fact that she had to give up her routine by near force for the rest of the day, but Summer knew that she could calm Ruby down about that.

Swiping her card, Summer opened the doors to the emergency room, just causing her to smile as she could see the normal cases of accidents leading to deep wounds to the occasional person not reading the warning labels of items to the parents over worried for reading them.

Walking up to the desk, without even needing to voice who she was looking for, the nurse pointed. Smiling as she turned, and could feel her smile fall at the sight of one of the nurses trying to do something by force and Yang just trying to calm Ruby down.

Stomping carefully over, Summer shoved the nurse out of the way to look at her daughter. Turning around Summer glared at the woman knowing that she was probably going to have some sort of problem. "My daughter who had an atonic seizure doesn't need an IV. Now, I suggest you go attend to some other patient quickly before I make it my business to have your job, and make sure you aren't going to ever be able to work in the medical field in any capacity again." Summer snapped as she could see the woman blanch a little before she started to run towards the desk as though to ask if what she was looking for.

Grabbing Ruby's hand, Summer just smiled as her daughter seemed to relax at the contact. "I'm sorry Mom." Ruby muttered as she moved away from Yang and closer to her mother as though she was glad that she had arrived just so she could avoid unnecessary things.

"It isn't your fault Ruby." Summer said as she used her free hand to brush some of Ruby's hair out of her face before turning to Yang as if asking what was going on. Something she just hoped that Yang would give her because she didn't want to get into a fight this close to Ruby. Especially after Ruby having a seizure that day.

"I honestly thought she knew what she was doing and I was just trying to make it easier on her." Yang said raising her hands in defence as Summer just smiled at the fact that Yang had meant well.

Just smiling at her before looking back towards Ruby, "Come on. I don't want your ears to get infected and your uncle should be getting your name down for the scans so you don't need to be here longer than you need to be." Summer said removing her hand from Ruby's as she started to climb off the bed she had been forced onto.

Even though deep down Ruby was feeling just fine. A little mad at how she couldn't finish her day out at school, but she knew deep down that this wasn't something that she can really help about. But at least for now, Ruby could address some of the diagram problems without feeling like there was someone over her.

Stepping through the doors again, Summer just took a deep breath as she turned to Yang. "Yang, go find your mother. I told her to call or text me once she got close so I could get her past all the security and that... but she hasn't and I called her just after you called me. She might have just been stopped in the waiting room. You know how she is in hospitals." Summer said as Yang nodded her head and started to walk off muttering under her breath.

Shaking her own head Summer just glanced towards Ruby and quickly snatched the hand that was raising towards her ear. Glad that Ruby at least was now in hands she knew were safe and some of the only ones she truly trusted when it came to Ruby and making sure Ruby did what she was meant to do. She knew that this was the easiest and fastest way to make sure Yang's story was true.

As they came to the elevator, Summer broke the silence between her and her daughter. "Ruby, what do you remember before you had the seizure?" Summer asked as Ruby continued her staring at the ground. Just to make sure she didn't step on some crack. It was infinitely more interesting to her than possibly getting Yang in trouble which would turn into her being hurt by Yang because she couldn't keep some lie Yang had said up. "Ruby, I promise I won't get mad and if Yang caused it I promised she won't harm you." Summer continued hoping to coax some answer out of Ruby.

"It wasn't Yang..." Ruby muttered as she continued to stare at the ground. "Whitley just came over yelling about something and I was just happy Yang didn't notice I didn't take my medication and then it goes blank until Nurse Ryan was trying to keep me calm and laying down." Ruby said as she bit her lip knowing that she probably just got Yang in trouble by mistake but she knew that her mother wasn't going to accept anything short of an answer.

"Why did Yang not notice you not taking your medication?" Summer asked calmly as they walked into the elevator and she pressed the button for her floor.

Raising the opposite hand from Summer up before she could feel a hand over her ear, Ruby just frowned at the fact she knew there was no way that she was going to be able to not get Yang in trouble.

Taking a deep breath Ruby continued to stare at the ground as she could feel Summer start to tilt her head. "Ruby, come on. You can tell me." Summer spoke softly as Ruby just raised her hand once again to feel it get pried away from her.

"Yang was busy kissing Weiss. And Blake was busy reading so she didn't remind Yang or tell me." Ruby said just hoping that if she could at least divert some of the future anger off of Yang provided that she could at least bring someone else down with her. "I was just feeling happy that I didn't need to take them and that no one was focusing on me causing me to feel like I was being normal." Ruby spoke softly as Summer frowned a little as she reached up with a thumb to try and fish Ruby's bottom lip out from her teeth.

"Ruby, I know you don't like the pills, but they are meant to make you feel normal and prevent trips like this." Summer said trying to see if the thousandth time was going to be enough to get Ruby to accept that even if she didn't like them that she still had to take them. If just to stop things like this.

Standing up and keeping hold of Ruby's hand Summer just took a deep breath. "But let's just get these tests done Ruby. Once they are done, we can see about me making some cookies if you are in the all clear." Summer said knowing that it was going to be one deviation that Ruby never truly minded. But she also knew that it was probably because of how seldom it happened.

"Can you make chocolate chip?" Ruby asked softly as the doors began to part.

"I'll make any type you want. But let's make sure everything is alright with you first." Summer said with a smile as she took a few steps out of the elevator. A smile as she could see Ruby practically wanting to speed up the walking just so she could get closer to the cookies. "You can't rush the tests Ruby. If you do you could spend the rest of the weekend in here, and then you would get no cookies and be forced to take the pills. Without any juice or milk." Summer said as she could almost feel Ruby not wanting to move but she also knew that she had to.

It was as though she had been stuck between the proverbial rock and the hard place but she also knew at the very least that Summer wasn't going to force her into anything that she couldn't really handle if she could help it. Just the thought of that was a decent thought to Ruby.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby just knew that she could get through this no matter how temporarily uncomfortable she feels by it. It will just be something that takes time really for her to do. Glancing up with a new found determination, Ruby started to match her mother's pace knowing that she could get through this. If she could maybe speed it up enough to where she was done early giving Yang the rest of the afternoon, than maybe she wouldn't mind all that much Ruby told on her.

* * *

"Mom, calm down. You need to be the mature one. And I get first dibs on killing the little prick." Yang hissed at her mother who looked near exhausted at the notion of her daughter being the one to get the satisfaction of beating that child for causing this.

"If I don't get to, than neither do you Yang. Your move." Raven said in an almost childish like manner that Yang couldn't help but laugh at. She just knew that her mother was being serious in her reasoning but Yang also knew that she wasn't exactly fond of following the rules when it came to the likes of this. Or ever really.

"This isn't a negotiating thing Mom. I see him nearly every day at school. And even some of the times I'm at Weiss'. I have more chance to beat his snobbish rich boy ass than you do. I'm not going to pass up a chance to beat him because my mother thinks she can get away with a juvenile offence still." Yang snapped back as Raven's glare harshened two fold at her. It was something that Yang was more than familiar with. Just because she knew that her mother was still sensitive about the likes of her age.

"Then neither of us are going to beat his ass. So march towards Summer and your sister." Raven demanded as Yang continued to glare at her. It was something that Yang recognised very well as a tactic she used herself to get a few punches in someone or even run to give someone them.

Glaring a little at her mother, the blonde just smirked. "At least I know where I get that from. You first." Yang spoke in a cold tone, one that she knew wasn't going to be something people around would feel threatened by, but she knew with her mother it would be recognised in the manner it was meant. That Yang knew the trick and she wasn't going to be falling for it.

"We'll both go together." Raven said calmly knowing that she couldn't trust her daughter to not try what she just attempted. Even if deep down she knew Summer would be mad that she would actually threaten or possibly even kill a Schnee and by extension ruining her life and their daughters' lives just because of one incident that might have been a genuine accident. Something that Raven didn't care about at that moment in time, she just cared about what happened.

Grumbling as she started to follow in pace with her mother, Yang just knew that she had to keep an eye on her mother for at least a few minutes longer. From there she knew Summer would be able to hold her mother from killing Whitley a lot easier than she ever could. And Yang also knew that they couldn't exactly hold her back unless they tried to guilt trip her but she knew that they couldn't even really do that given their history of trying and failing.

Instead the only thing Yang knew they could do was threaten some punishment that Yang would do on its head or just not do it and ignore it. As they walked into the elevator Yang and Raven both reached an arm across the other's chest as though just to prevent the other from running out until the doors closed.

' _Well... at least I also get that as well from her... I just wish she was a bit more trusting of me._ ' Yang thought a little bitterly about her mother as the doors closed and both of the women taking a few steps aside just so they could stare at each other.

Deciding to just voice her displeasure on the subject, Yang spoke up to her mother. "You could have trusted me to not ditch you in the elevator."

"No I couldn't. You are my daughter and we both thought about ditching the other. The only difference between us is I have a lot more experience leaving things to the last minute." Raven said as she crossed her arms as Yang quickly uncrossed her own and glared at the woman.

"Not to mention I don't have crow's feet. And I don't have a fat building up in very _mom_ like areas. Like your ass." Yang said as she could see her mother's hatred shift from Yang's target to her with a harsh glare. A glare that Yang wasn't going to back down from. She knew that she could probably take her mom. Or at the very least it would probably end in a draw from someone calling security or worse Summer finding them.

"I beat the last person who made comments like that into a hospital stay. I'm not afraid of causing a fifty fourth trimester abortion Yang. And we both know Summer would eventually forgive me. As for your grandmother or uncle, we both also know I already don't care what they think. I even go out of my way at points to do the opposite of what they tell me." Raven stated her glare never breaking as Yang just shrugged her shoulders.

Smirking at her mother Yang just knew that she had pushed her mother's buttons, and just knew that she could push them further before retribution. "And I don't mind committing matricide. So you can try. And then you'll probably need to go to therapy from getting beaten by me so bad but I suppose memory is the first thing to go." Yang said knowing that at the very least she won this time.

Laughing a little Raven started to crack her neck. "You forget who has your baby photos and even video of the first time you went to the big girl potty. And who has the new girlfriend who hasn't seen any of that."

Glaring harshly at her mother knowing that she would do that just to spite Yang and take the both of them down in the process. "You wouldn't."

"I don't know Yang. In my forty five year old brain I'm forgetting if you like or dislike those things. So I'll just assume you do like it anytime Weiss is nearby." Raven said calmly as the doors open. Turning towards it, Raven took a step out as she placed a hand over the door knowing that it would stop it from moving and give her a chance to get one last jab at Yang. "So your move Yang. Now get out so we can go to Summer and Ruby."

Yang knew she was left stuck practically in that situation. She knew her mother had no shame and she knew that Summer wouldn't mind Raven dusting those items off and would in fact encourage it just so she could look back on some time that was a fond memory. Grumbling a little as she walked out of the box with her arms crossed not feeling like she should or even could chance her arm with her mother.

Not while she was like this. The possible reward wasn't worth the very likely sacrifices she'd have to make. But to Yang really nothing was worth that trade off. And she knew that once she found the items she was going to destroy all of them in some huge fiery inferno. From there she'd be just fine chancing her arm.

Opening the door to Summer's office, Yang smiled at the sight of her uncle sitting there with a magazine as Ruby sat at Summer's desk with the owner of the office quickly standing up from the seat next to Qrow and quickly walked over to the other mother daughter duo quickly pushing them out as she walked out as well, a small sense of fear started to course through Raven and Yang's bodies. It was almost like they both knew that something was going to happen to the one or both of them. It really was something that neither wanted to be part of the mother's wrath, and both knowing that would just most likely doom the other.

"I honestly don't know which I should be more furious at at this exact minute." Summer stated glad that she had closed the door just because she knew Qrow wouldn't have the strength in him to force Ruby from grabbing a hold of her ears. She knew at this minute she couldn't afford her wife and step daughter not receiving her anger.

* * *

Weiss gasped loudly before covering her mouth at the sight of her father delivering a powerful blow with the back of his hand across her brother's face. She knew that something bad would have happened to him for what he had caused, but she had no idea as to why her father would do something such as smacking him given that any marks would be noticed and questioned.

She wasn't sure why but she was at least glad that Winter had been in the room and appeared to at least be somewhat calm about the entire situation. It was almost as if she had expected something along these lines if not something worse.

"You seem to bring more and more shame to the family Whitley. Whenever I think you've bottomed out, you've surprised me. And not the type I enjoy." Jacques spoke as he bent down to grab his son by the collar of his shirt. "You've seemed to have done the impossible in one day besides invoke my ire you insolent whelp." The man spoke before he used his free hand to deliver another blow.

If Weiss was being honest, she wasn't fond of her brother at points but for once she had to say that he didn't intend to cause anything. But she couldn't seem to rush to his defence. She was frozen to the spot as she watched her father just seemingly beat her brother giving everyone very little reasoning behind his actions. Or at least thus far he has.

"You not only managed to possibly kill any further developments from a mind that despite what I would like even your grandfather couldn't seem to match. But you are suspended and possibly expelled if the dimwit's parents so much as ask for it. And because of who all attends there and who some of the alumni are, money can't secure your position." Jacques continued as he fixed his dishevelled suit as Weiss could suddenly understand why Winter had expected something like this.

"What are you talking about? I never touched that retard. You can ask Weiss. She was there." Whitley stated just trying to defend himself. It was at the point that he was shocked that some foolish rumour had spread already to her father.

"For once you had a marvellous idea when it comes to this. Let's ask her." Jacques said as he quickly turned to Weiss. "Why don't you tell your brother what happened after he left?" Jacques stated calmly as Weiss gulped.

It wasn't that she wanted Whitley to be punished like he had been, but at the same time she just knew from what she witnessed of Yang and the nurse was enough to bring her some worry for what will happen to Ruby. She had no idea about what could happen to the woman who hadn't seemed to have a single worry the rest of the day from what she had heard from Winter and from what she had seen herself.

Gulping again knowing that she had no choice but to speak, despite the fact that she knew that she was probably ringing the knell for her brother. "Ruby had what is apparently called an atonic seizure and she suffered for more than an apparent safe time and could now have a laundry list of organs damaged. All stemming from the yelling and loud noises because apparently she suffers from auditory seizures." Weiss said as she noticed her father holding his hand out with the palm facing the ceiling as though he was trying to gesture that his point had been made and just further arguing would be pointless.

Wiping the side of his face, Whitley continued to stare at the man as he contemplated his next course of action. One that really Weiss couldn't see ending for him any better than it already had. She just knew that if Winter and herself weren't there than she had no doubt that Whitley would have probably developed a walking into doors habit.

"Weiss, do you have any studies this weekend?" Jacques asked calmly as he took some deep breaths as though he was trying to figure out where he was meant to go from there. Everything was seeming like it was falling apart all because his youngest had been an idiot.

"I do father. I have fencing practise at eight tomorrow, opera practise at ten and then ballet at one." Weiss said as she could see her father lean back in his chair as he took another deep breath and ran a hand over his eyes as though he was trying to think of something.

"I'll cancel all of them. Your job the weekend is purely to get closer to the sister of your brother's superior. By Sunday night I want a full run down about the condition she is in. I don't care how you get that information." Jacques stated as he took a final deep breath. "All three of you are dismissed. But Whitley remember, pray they don't want blood. Because I have no issues at this point in time throwing you to the wolves and watching them devour your body. At least then you would provide something useful for this entire thing. We will discuss your punishment when it is just the two of us."

Not waiting to be offended any further, Whitley stormed out of the room as Winter and Weiss stood carefully as to not invoke the same kind of anger with their father. Stepping into the hallway, Winter glanced towards her shaken sister as she spoke up for the first time in seemingly forever to Weiss.

"Weiss, before you tell Father about how well Ruby is doing. Let me know." Winter said getting her sister's full attention. She was curious as to what Winter had planned that would cause such a thing but that didn't matter. "Also, don't let your girlfriend come over for a while... if the rumours i've been told are true about what she does to people who harm her sister... she may just actually kill Whitley and with Father like this, I doubt he would care."

Nodding her head a little, Weiss just took a deep breath as she spoke up a little. "Is Whitley actually suspended and the only thing that is stopping him from being expelled is Ruby and Yang's mothers?" Weiss asked calmly as Winter just sighed a little to herself. It was as though she revelled to Weiss the answer, but at the same time it just boggled Weiss' mind.

"Yes. It is because he could really have killed Ruby from his actions. According to Kali Belladonna who is her form teacher because of how long it lasted she could have anything from heart damage to brain damage, to even her muscles just deteriorating. Which is why she had to go to the hospital." Winter said calmly as Weiss just frowned a little.

"I hope she is alright and that Yang is doing good. Yang didn't look all that well when we separated." Weiss whispered softly as she felt Winter pull her into a slight hug. One that she hadn't given to Weiss in years. Really since they were young children.

"I keep telling you Weiss. Stop letting your emotions get to you when it comes to her. This isn't going to last. If you must continue down this path, it will only lead to more pain." Winter scolded softly as Weiss just frowned at knowing her sister was right but at the same time this comfort was something that she hadn't noticed how she missed. "If you are positive that you are going to be fine with that pain Weiss, you can simply text her or better yet call her. It will help you, but if you aren't one hundred percent sure that you will be fine when this is over I suggest you don't contact her." Winter continued as she pulled back a little to see her sister biting her lip as though she was unsure.

"Go to your room Weiss. I'll find Klein and ask him to make some of his special milk tea for you." Winter said calmly as Weiss just nodded her head. If she was being honest, she really was about ready to just scream to try and find the answer to which option her sister gave her.

But she knew that there was no easy answer she could find for her. There was only confusion and anger in recent times. But maybe her weekend with Yang would be enough to figure her answer out a lot easier than she could now. The only problem was that whenever Yang seemed to talk to her, that it just removed most of the thoughts from her mind which would surely include the thought of how much pain she would cause the woman who had given her seemingly nothing but countless joy.

As Winter watched her sister walk up the stairs, she just let out a deep sigh. ' _You are going to be in so much pain Weiss. No matter how this is going to end. I just wish you would have taken my advice earlier._ ' Winter thought with a melancholic smile.

* * *

_Throwing the pair of pliers in her hand towards the small lip at the back of the table, Ruby just couldn't help but take a deep breath. She didn't know why she was even here. Glancing towards her hand, Ruby frowned at the small sliver of metal sticking out of her hand._

_Grabbing it carefully as she was about to pull it out she could see Raven taking the seat next to her again before she took a glance at the hand._

" _Here Ruby, let me take a look. You don't want to injure yourself more." Raven said as Ruby relented her grasp on the shard of metal and gave her hand over to Raven to take a look at it. "How did this happen?" Raven asked as she placed down the doughnut she had been eating as Ruby started to mumble a little._

" _I need you to speak up Ruby." Raven said calmly as she reached over to one of the drawers under the station before and pulled out some band aids and a pair of tweezers._

" _The wire was broken... and I was trying to strip the wire but I was holding the pliers the wrong way from what you taught me." Ruby said just fearing that she wouldn't be allowed to continue this. Especially considering that they were nearly done the breadboarding of the circuit. It was at the point that she wanted to finish this project off._

" _Well, it isn't in deep." Raven started as she gave the piece of metal a sharp tug upwards as Ruby just winced at the simple thing. "But now you know why I told you to not extend your pointer finger above the blades. So I'll tell you the same thing I told Yang and some of the people I've worked with. If it doesn't kill you, learn from it and don't let it happen again." Raven continued her point as she ripped one of the band aids free from the rest._

_Letting go of Ruby's hand, Raven smiled at the sight of Ruby using her other hand to start trying to find anything wrong with the circuit. It was something that just boggled the older woman's mind in just how she could tell her step daughter was getting invested once more in circuitry and energy consumption. Something that was going to make Raven at least feel a little better about how Summer had yelled at her._

_Quickly applying the plastic cloth, Raven picked up the doughnut and took another bite from it smiling as she glanced over the breadboard. "So, do you think it will run? Or do you think it will short circuit and we become happy that it we are doing this on a rubber mat?" Raven asked hoping that Ruby would be able to get the joke, but she wasn't going to hold her breath about that._

" _It isn't going to turn on. The circuit isn't complete. Which as I was trying to get a wire ready. Once that is in... provided my math is right... it should run just fine." Ruby muttered under her breath as she reached towards one of the large spools and started to pull a length free before grabbing the snips and cut the new length._

" _But weren't you working on something that at this stage is negligible?" Raven asked trying to figure out what was going through Ruby's mind as she started to strip either end of the new wire._

" _Somewhat. I was trying to figure out the best type of wires to use, as well as other things. Namely trying to make sure that plugging the device into the mains isn't the only option for Tyrian if he wants." Ruby muttered, not noticing the smile that started to take over her face. Something that just made Raven smile herself._

" _Sounds good Ruby."_


End file.
